Le jour et la nuit
by mellyn7
Summary: Pour beaucoup, le temps s'est arrêté le 2 mai 1998. Mais le temps est une chose incertaine que l'on ne peut maîtriser, tout comme le destin. Severus Rogue a survécu. Et un matin, il reçoit une visite qui pourrait changer sa vie... Centré sur Rogue, un personnage que j'apprécie beaucoup et à qui je voulais offrir une autre destinée que la mort et un OC créé de ma plume.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Il avait survécu. Comment, il ne le savait pas. Tout ce qu'il se rappelait, c'était d'avoir offert tous ses secrets à Harry et lui donner ainsi les armes pour combattre le seigneur des ténèbres. Dumbledore lui avait confié la mission de l'avertir le moment venu. Alors, il avait attendu le bon moment. Mais il n'avait pas pensé à l'éventualité de mourir avant de l'avoir fait. Il avait oublié que Voldemort n'avait aucune loyauté, même envers ses plus fidèles serviteurs. Sauf peut-être Bellatrix, son degré de folie étant le même que celui de Voldemort.

Le premier souvenir qu'il avait de ce jour funeste c'était son réveil à Ste Mangouste, sur un lit d'hôpital, deux jours plus tard. Harry était venu lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé, notamment sa dernière entrevue avec l'esprit de Dumbledore, alors qu'il se croyait mort. Il lui avait listé ceux qui étaient tombés dans cette bataille et dans la guerre contre Tom. La Guerre Noire… Telle était son nom désormais. Près d'une cinquantaine de victimes… Pour la folie et la soif de pouvoir d'un seul homme. Quel gâchis ! L'un des gamins Weasley en faisait partie. Il fut un temps où cela ne lui aurait presque rien fait. Mais lui, Severus Rogue, même si personne ne s'en doutait, avait un cœur. Il avait eu de la compassion pour Arthur et Molly. Aucun parent ne devrait avoir à enterrer un enfant. Lupin et sa jeune femme étaient également mort. Ils laissaient un enfant orphelin. Un de plus. Cela lui fit aussitôt penser à Lily et James Potter, qui étaient morts pour Harry autant que pour leurs convictions. Lily…Sa chère Lily…

Il avait fermé les yeux sur son regard.

Avec le sang qu'il avait perdu et le venin de Nagini, il n'aurait pas dû survivre. Harry le croyait mort quand il avait quitté la cabane hurlante. Quelqu'un lui avait sauvé la vie à ce moment. Mais qui ? Et surtout pourquoi ?

Beaucoup de sorciers auraient voulu le voir mort pour avoir tué Dumbledore et pour avoir servi l'homme le plus craint et haï: Tom Jedusor.

Un procès avait eu lieu où il eut du mal à se défendre. Après tout, n'avait-il pas tué le grand Dumbledore de sang froid ? Il n'avait pas voulu tout dévoiler de son passé, au grand dam de Harry qui voulait que tout le monde connaisse son rôle d'espion double et son courage.

S'il avait échappé au baiser du détraqueur c'était grâce à lui. Quelle plaie ! Après le père, il devait la vie au fils. Avec son témoignage, celui de McGonagall et surtout celui de Shacklebolt, le ministre provisoire, il avait été gracié et surtout réhabilité. Les rescapés de l'ordre du Phénix avaient même accepté qu'il reste parmi les leurs. En sortant de Sainte Mangouste, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il n'avait plus vraiment de but ni de promesse à tenir. Il aurait préféré mourir. Au lieu de cela, il était rentré chez lui, dans cette maison qu'il haïssait. Heureusement, il possédait pas mal de livres. Au moins, le temps passait un peu plus vite. Du moins ne s'en rendait-il pas compte.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Presque trois mois après la bataille de Poudlard, un matin qu'il lisait son journal, il entendit un bruit venant de l'entrée. Il n'ouvrait à personne. Il ne recevait pas vraiment de visite, excepté les Malfoy avec qui il était resté en contact. Il prit sa baguette, sur ses gardes. Les réflexes étaient toujours là.

Son bras retomba aussi rapidement qu'il s'était levé.

-Potter ? Que faites-vous chez moi ?

Harry se tenait sur le pas de la porte du salon.

-Vous n'êtes pas facile à joindre. Il vous arrive de lire votre courrier ?

Les lettres que Rogue recevait par hiboux s'étaient entassés sur la petite table.

-Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

-Vous l'êtes déjà à ce que je vois. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Le ministère a encore besoin de moi pour…

-Non le procès vous concernant est clos, le coupa Harry. C'est un chapitre sur lequel personne ne reviendra.

D'un regard dont il avait l'habitude, il invita Harry à cracher le morceau.

-Je viens de la part du professeur McGonagall.

Il soupira. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Minerva, elle s'était opposée à lui, quoique le mot soit un peu faible, vu la force qu'elle avait mise dans ses sorts. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de s'expliquer avec elle. Il soupçonnait Harry d'avoir parlé pour lui.

-Qu'est-ce que la vieille harpie peut me vouloir ?

-Elle souhaite que vous repreniez votre poste à Poudlard.

L'étonnement le laissa quelques instants sans voix.

-Pour quelles raisons ?

-Peut-être parce qu'elle vous fait confiance ?

-J'en doute fort.

-Ho ! Bon sang Rogue ! Je ne vais pas vous supplier tout de même !

-Inutile, vous gaspillerez votre salive.

-Alors je vais vous donner mon point de vue. Poudlard a besoin de vous.

-C'est McGonagall qui dit cela ?

-Non Rogue, c'est moi. Et je le crois. Poudlard a besoin de vous. Tout comme vous avez besoin de Poudlard.

Il lui tendit une petite fiole.

-Ce qu'il y a là dedans m'a permis de vous comprendre, d'en apprendre plus sur Dumbledore et de vaincre Tom Jedusor. Je vous la rends. Je sais qu'elle vous est précieuse.

Severus la prit délicatement. Ses souvenirs…

-Qui d'autre sait ce qu'elle contient ? demanda-t-il l'air suspicieux.

-Ron et Hermione. Mais ils garderont le secret, si c'est ce que vous craigniez.

Il laissa le silence régner à nouveau.

-Je n'ai jamais souhaité votre mort, Potter, quoi que vous puissiez penser.

-Je le sais. J'aimerais vraiment vous convaincre de retourner à Poudlard. Le Pr. McGonagall a déjà beaucoup à faire. Elle tient à ce que la rentrée se fasse, malgré ce qu'il s'est passé.

 _« … Ce qu'il s'est passé…»_

Les mots résonnaient dans la tête de Severus Rogue.

-Elle veut que Poudlard redevienne l'école qu'elle a toujours été. Et je suis de cet avis. Mais peu de personnes veulent continuer à confier leurs enfants à une école où il y a eu tant de morts.

-Que voulez vous dire ?

-Qu'il va falloir plus de temps que prévu pour que le monde ait de nouveau confiance en l'avenir. Les gens ont peur.

-Voldemort n'existe plus.

-Mais la magie noire si. Autant que l'ambition et la soif de pouvoir. Les sorciers veulent apprendre à se défendre. Et vous êtes la personne la plus à même de faire cela.

-Vous voulez dire…que c'est le poste de Défense contre les forces du mal que vous me proposez ? Dumbledore lui-même ne me faisait pas assez confiance pour cela.

-A vous de voir si vous voulez saisir cette seconde chance, professeur Rogue.

Pouvoir retourner à Poudlard la tête haute ? L'idée ne lui déplaisait pas.

-Aurais-je le déplaisir de vous avoir encore pour élève si je répondais par l'affirmative?

Harry hocha la tête.

-Je ne crois pas que Poudlard ait encore des choses à m'apprendre. Shacklebolt veut me confier la charge du bureau des Aurors. Mais je veux être formé, comme les autres.

-Vous êtes surprenant Potter. Vous n'êtes peut être pas si arrogant que je le pense.

-Vous êtes en train d'égratigner votre réputation, professeur, sourit Harry. Alors, puis-je confirmer votre présence au professeur McGonagall ?


	2. Ch1 : Le temps du changement

**1- LE TEMPS DU CHANGEMENT**

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter ? Non pas qu'il n'était pas à sa place, il enseignait à Poudlard depuis tant d'années qu'il avait presque l'impression de faire parti des murs. De plus, il s'était toujours senti chez lui dans l'école. Mais beaucoup de choses avait changé. Dès l'entrée, on ne pouvait ignorer que des gens étaient morts pour leurs convictions et la liberté. Une plaque reprenant la liste des gens tombés pendant la guerre contre Voldemort étaient apposée contre le mur. Un mémorial allait également être construit à Pré au lard. Ainsi, nul ne pouvait ignorer le passé, même s'il le souhaitait et c'était ce qui le dérangeait le plus. Il était directement ou indirectement lié à certains noms : Burbage, Maugrey, Dumbledore… Dumbledore lui manquait. Vraiment.

C'était la veille de la rentrée et tous les professeurs avaient été convoqués. L'école était en grande partie restaurée. Les ouvriers avaient travaillé très dur pour remettre le château en état. L'ouverture de Poudlard devait se faire. C'était l'espoir que la vie continuait malgré tout. Nul n'avait fait de remarque sur la présence de Rogue. Tout le monde connaissait désormais le rôle double qu'il avait joué dans l'histoire. De plus il connaissait déjà la plupart des professeurs. Avant que McGonagall ne commence, la porte s'ouvrit et Rusard fit entrer une personne que Severus ne connaissait pas.

Quand il la vit, avec ses cheveux roux, son visage fin et les yeux pétillants, il resta quelques secondes bouche bée. La ressemblance était frappante. Cela le déstabilisa intérieurement. Alors, il la détesta aussitôt, elle et ses cheveux de feu ondulés frisant l'indécence.

-Voici Sirine Brighton. Elle enseignera l'étude des moldus.

Tous les professeurs la saluèrent, hormis Rogue.

-Vous êtes en retard, furent les premiers mots qu'il lui adressa.

Elle le trouva tout de suite arrogant. Que cela soit sa façon de se tenir ou le ton qu'il utilisait pour parler, il lui fut antipathique. Et ce regard hautain !

-Professeur Rogue, c'est cela ? Rien qu'à vous regarder, je peux deviner la matière dont vous avez la charge.

-Soyez rassurée ! La discipline que vous allez prétendre inculquer ne m'intéresse guère, Mrs Brighton.

-Miss Brighton, reprit-elle. Et bien au moins vous êtes franc. Je sais donc à quoi m'attendre avec vous.

Elle remarqua qu'il fixait ses cheveux un peu trop longtemps à son goût.

-Etes-vous en train d'essayer de m'intimider professeur ?

-En ai-je seulement besoin ?

-Ma couleur de cheveux n'est sûrement pas à votre goût mais je n'ai nullement l'intention de vous satisfaire.

-Votre couleur de cheveux est aussi navrante que la matière que vous allez enseigner. La connaissance du monde des moldus n'est d'aucune utilité pour les sorciers.

-Etes-vous au moins capable de dire un seul mot gentil ?

-Si on le torture, peut-être, remarqua McGonagall, plus amusé qu'autre chose par l'échange entre les deux professeurs.

Rogue resta impassible.

-Bienvenue à Poudlard, miss Brighton, sourit la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, en prenant place à table. Ils étaient les derniers à ne pas encore s'être installé, se regardant en chiens de faïence. Ils prirent place et la réunion commença.

Habituellement, Rogue se contentait de récupérer l'emploi du temps que le directeur avait préalablement établi. La plupart des professeurs n'avaient pas de contraintes extérieures. Leur disponibilité quasi totale facilitait l'organisation du directeur. Mais ce n'était plus Dumbledore. C'était désormais McGonagall la directrice de Poudlard. C'était une femme qui pouvait se montrer aussi sévère que juste et bienveillante. Et c'est Slughorn qui avait été nommé sous directeur pour la seconder pour cette année. Elle en avait bien besoin car n'ayant trouvé personne pour reprendre son poste, elle allait également devoir reprendre ses cours de métamorphoses. McGonagall avait hésité entre Rogue et Slughorn pour la direction de Serpentard. Rogue avait eu une discussion avec Minerva à ce sujet. Ils avaient mis les choses au point entre eux, puis Rogue lui avait dit préférer ne pas reprendre son poste de directeur de Serpentard pour l'instant. Il sentait que tout le monde ne lui faisait pas spécialement confiance. Seulement, Slughorn ne voulait pas assumer les deux postes. Il n'était pas question pour Rogue d'être directeur adjoint. Alors il avait repris son ancien poste bon gré mal gré. Mme Bibine allait assurer l'intérim de la direction de Griffondor en attendant qu'un professeur soit trouvé.

-Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement, je sais que cela ne sera pas facile autant pour nous que pour les élèves. Tout le monde a perdu au moins un proche ou un ami dans cette guerre. Mais la vie doit continuer. Il faut que l'on redonne espoir aux élèves. Le traumatisme ne disparaîtra pas du jour au lendemain Je compte donc sur vous tous et sur votre compréhension.

Minerva expliqua ensuite que quelques dispositions avaient été prises pour que les élèves n'ayant pu passer leurs Aspic et les né moldus à qui on avait interdit l'instruction puissent faire ou refaire leur année.

-Je dois maintenant vous mettre au courant d'autre chose. Il y a un mois, il y a eu … un coup d'état en Albanie. Le ministre de la magie a été limogé et remplacé par un adepte du sang pur. Certaines familles anglaises qui avait trouvé refuge là-bas lors de la première guerre contre Voldemort ont été rapatriées, non sans difficultés. Nous avons décidé d'accueillir certains enfants émigrés ici.

Les professeurs restèrent sans voix. Aucune information n'avait filtré, même si l'on savait l'Albanie instable politiquement. C'était d'ailleurs là bas que Voldemort avait trouvé refuge. Ce n'était sans doute pas pour rien.

-Ils sauront s'intégrer ? demanda Mme Chourave. Notre école ne fonctionne pas comme la leur.

-Ils se plieront à notre système, c'est notre seule exigence. Ainsi, ils passeront tous par la case répartition et cela quel que soit leur âge.

-Combien sont-ils ? demanda la nouvelle arrivée.

-Neuf. Je dois vous mettre en garde. Cela ne sera sûrement pas facile avec eux non plus. Ils ont du faire face à des persécutions. Leur fuite a été un véritable choc pour eux. D'après les dernières informations, c'est une véritable guerre civile qu'ils subissent là-bas. Il va sans dire que ce que vous venez d'entendre doit rester entre ces quatre murs.

Rogue resta songeur. Ainsi, cela ne finirait jamais vraiment. On avait beau abattre un mur, un autre se cachait derrière. Le bureau des Aurors devait être au courant de cela. Pourquoi Potter ne lui en avait-il pas parlé ?

-Ils arriveront demain par le Poudlard express avec les autres élèves. Hagrid s'occupera de leur accueil en même temps que les premières années. Severus ! Pourrez-vous accueillir les dernières années ? Je devrais encore briefer les préfets.

C'était dans ses cordes, bien que l'idée de faire cours à des élèves émigrants le rebutaient. Qu'avaient-il appris là-bas ? Etaient-ils au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé ici ?

La réunion se clôtura et Rogue retrouva ses quartiers. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que les lieux avaient changés ? Il sentit soudain son bras le brûler. Il releva sa manche et se figea. La marque des ténèbres ! Elle était réapparue ! Cela ne se pouvait. Il rabaissa rapidement sa manche et tenta de calmer l'accélération de son cœur. Voldemort était vaincu. Tom Jedusor était mort. Pourquoi la marque refaisait-elle des siennes ?

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Dans le train qui amenait les élèves, c'était plus silencieux que d'habitude. Hermione Granger était pressée de pouvoir retrouver les bancs d'école. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Ron, son désormais petit ami, et Harry, elle avait l'impression d'être passé à coté de son enfance et d'avoir grandi plus vite que les autres. Ginny était là également, ainsi que Dean qui s'était vu interdit l'accès de Poudlard parce qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance de naître de parents sorciers, tout comme elle. Dean aussi en avait vu des vertes et des pas murs durant cette année. S'endossant contre le dossier de la banquette, elle eut une pensée pour Ron qui avait choisi de seconder son frère Georges à la boutique de farces et attrapes Weasley et Weasley tout en se formant au métier d'Auror. Il n'allait pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour elle. Mais après tout, ils avaient la vie devant eux. Et Georges avait plus besoin de Ron qu'elle-même. La famille commençait à reprendre goût à la vie, même si l'absence de Fred allait être pleurée bien souvent. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Hermione songeait à son avenir. Elle voulait travailler au ministère de la magie et pour cela, il lui fallait réussir ses examens. Elle sentait cependant que l'année allait être spéciale. En tout point de vue. Dumbledore n'était plus là, changement de tête dans les professeurs et Harry et Ron qui n'étaient pas présents pour la mettre en danger. Est-ce qu'elle allait s'ennuyer ? Elle caressa Patenrond qui commençait à trouver le temps long. Harry lui avait appris que Rogue avait obtenu le poste dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps. Quand il avait remplacé Lupin, elle se souvint qu'il n'avait pas été si mauvais professeur. Le poste était maudit. Rogue allait-il réussir à conjurer le mauvais sort ? Il avait survécu à Nagini et Voldemort. C'était déjà un miracle en soi. Personne ne savait comment il avait survécu mais cette main extérieure lui avait donné une chance de repartir de zéro.

Partie se chercher une boisson, Ginny revint dans le compartiment.

-Il y a moins d'élèves cette année.

Hermione ne lui répondit pas. Elles savaient toutes les deux pourquoi.

-Et il y a des nouveaux. Ils sont à l'arrière du train.

-Des nouveaux ? Des premières années ?

-Non. Des nouveaux. D'après ce que j'ai pu savoir, ils viendraient d'une école à l'étranger. A la gare, Harry les a vus accompagnés d'un membre de la police magique.

Ginny venait de piquer sa curiosité. Elle avait envie d'aller les voir. Si c'était vrai, elle en saurait bien assez tôt.

-Bonjour.

Une fillette était sur le pas de la porte.

-Bonjour, répondit Hermione.

C'était sans doute une première année vue son jeune âge. Son sourire et sa petite bouille toute rouge l'amusèrent. Si elle avait eu une sœur, elle aurait aimé qu'elle soit comme elle. Cela lui fit penser à ses parents. Elle était allée en Australie les retrouver et leur avait redonné la mémoire. Ils n'avaient rien su de ce qu'il s'était passé et du danger qu'elle avait traversé. Elle leur avait menti. S'ils étaient fiers d'avoir une fille sorcière, ils comprenaient également qu'elle ne resterait plus longtemps parmi eux.

Hermione tendit son paquet de bonbons à la fillette, qui hésita.

-Ma sœur m'a dit de ne rien accepter des étrangers.

-Nous allons à la même école. Nous ne sommes pas des étrangers.

Elle hésitait encore, bien que l'envie se ressente dans son regard.

-Je m'appelle Ginny. Et voici Hermione, intervint la benjamine Westley.

-Moi, c'est Tempest, sourit-elle.

La glace était brisée. Tempest semblait avoir un petit accent. Mais dans sa voix, c'était si mignon.

-Bon, maintenant que l'on se connaît, est-ce que tu en veux un ?

Tempest vint s'asseoir à coté d'Hermione, regardant sa chocogrenouille.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? On n'a pas ça en Albanie.

-Tu viens d'Albanie ?

-Oui avec mes deux sœurs. On n'avait pas le droit d'aller à l'école parce qu'on est des enfants mélangés. L'école, elle, veut du bon sang et nous le nôtre il est mauvais.

Hermione comprenait ce que cela voulait dire. Cela paraissait moins monstrueux avec ses mots d'enfants. Mais la réalité était la même. Elle comprenait le sentiment d'être différent. Elle-même l'était autant pour le monde des sorciers que pour celui des moldus.

-Quel âge as-tu ?

-J'ai onze ans aujourd'hui.

-Ho ! C'est ton anniversaire ?

Elle rougit encore plus.

-Oui.

Hermione lui tendit sa chocogrenouille et son paquet de bonbons.

-Est-ce que je peux vraiment les prendre ?

Hermione lui répondit d'un sourire.

-Et est-ce que je peux partager avec les autres ?

-C'est ton cadeau, Tempest. Tu peux en faire ce que tu veux.

-Merci !

Elle fit un bisou sur la joue d'Hermione et courut à l'arrière du train.

-Toi qui avais peur de t'ennuyer Hermione. Tu viens de te faire une nouvelle amie.

Hermione espérait pouvoir en apprendre plus sur elle et ses sœurs et pourquoi pas devenir amies avec elle.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Le choixpeau avait gardé trace de ce que Voldemort lui avait fait subir. Il était noirci à certains endroit. Mais à part cela, il était encore capable de chanter. Ainsi, il chanta la gloire de l'unité des maisons et le courage de tous qui avaient permis de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres. Ils avaient ensuite mis en garde contre l'intolérance et rappelé que le respect était le premier des devoirs à accomplir. Puis les premières années entrèrent avec les « migrants. » Ils n'étaient pas différents des autres élèves avec leurs uniformes. L'un d'eux était dans un fauteuil roulant. Quelques chuchotements se firent entendre. Un petit raclement de gorge de la directrice et le silence se fit.

Face à tant d'élèves, Sirine eut le trac mais son esprit aventureux reprit le dessus. Elle retint presque sa respiration. C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Même si Minerva lui avait longuement expliqué le fonctionnement de l'école et le système de répartition, le voir était autre chose. Elle n'était pas allée à Poudlard. Dans aucune école d'ailleurs. Tout ce qu'elle savait, elle l'avait appris sur le tas, au cours de ses voyages et de ses rencontres. Elle avait toujours eu une vie de nomade. Un rapide coup d'œil de côté lui montra un Rogue qui semblait blasé par les évènements. Cet homme arrivait-il encore à s'émerveiller de quelque chose ?

Le professeur McGonagall avait tenu à faire la répartition elle-même, le ressentant comme un devoir.

-Cameron Brown !

Le jeune garçon s'avança et après avoir eu le choixpeau magique sur sa tête fut envoyé à Gryffondor. Ainsi, il était dans la même maison que sa cousine, Lavande Brown, toujours à Sainte Mangouste suite à ses blessures lors de la bataille de mai.

-Justinia Hetrick !

D'un pas assuré, la jeune fille se posa sur le tabouret. Le choixpeau n'hésita pas non plus.

-Serpentard !

Trois autres enfants passèrent.

-Tempest McKenzy !

-Regarde Hermione, c'est la petite du train, lui chuchota Ginny.

Hermione remarqua que son sourire était beaucoup moins marqué. Elle se rappela sa propre répartition : c'était un moment plutôt stressant. Une adolescente plus âgée, qui devait sans doute être sa sœur la poussa vers la directrice.

-Une nouvelle venue. Du sang frais, énonça le choixpeau. Pas de doute non plus pour toi. Serdaigle !

Elle attendit à la table de sa maison de savoir où ses sœurs allaient être placées.

-Danielle McKenzy, quatrième année !

Le choixpeau l'envoya également à Serdaigle, au soulagement de Tempest.

-Harmony McKenzy, septième année !

-Une famille de Serdaigle, pour sûr, confirma le choixpeau.

Six autres noms furent énoncés et ce fut le tour de l'adolescent en fauteuil roulant.

-Tony Wallace, sixième année !

-Comment a-t-il fait pour les escaliers ? murmura Dean à Hermione. Tu crois que quelqu'un le porte en permanence ?

C'était le premier cas d'hémiplégie qu'ils voyaient chez les sorciers.

-Non, lui répondit la jeune fille sur le même chuchotement. Il suffit d'ensorceler son siège et d'utiliser un sort spécial de lévitation.

Elle l'avait lu dans « le dictionnaire de la médecine. » Pour le reste, elle ne savait pas comment cela fonctionnait. Et avec tous les escaliers de Poudlard, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il soit doué en lévitation. Tony s'approcha de McGonagall puis elle descendit la marche la séparant de lui et lui posa le chapeau sur la tête.

-Ho ! Intéressant… oui oui je vois. Voyons…

Le choixpeau hésita un peu mais finit par énoncer :

-Gryffondor !

Dean et Wilson, un cinquième année, enlevèrent le banc à coté d'Hermione afin qu'il puisse se mettre à table avec eux. Hermione et ses amis lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue à Gryffondor.

-Robin Tilney, sixième année !

Il atterrit également à Gryffondor. D'autres premières années furent réparties entre les maisons, un peu moins à Serpentard, comme si faire partie de la maison était désormais une honte.

-Clarence Wayne !

C'était un autre de première année parmi les migrants. Il fut accueilli à Poufsouffle, ainsi que sa compatriote Isabella Morgan, une deuxième année.

-Miranda Wallace !

Hermione remarqua l'intérêt de Tony. Elle devait sans doute être sa sœur, vu la ressemblance. Le choixpeau mit longtemps avant de trouver sa maison. Hésitait-il ou était-ce elle qui essayait de parlementer ?

-Poufsouffle !

Hermione entendit quelques mots entre Tony et Robin, les deux nouveaux arrivants.

-Elle voulait être avec moi.

-Ce n'est pas grave, cela sera mieux pour elle comme pour toi.

-Je lui parlerais après.

La répartition se termina sur tous les autres premières années. Sans les migrants, ils étaient une trentaine en tout. Moins que les années passées. La dernière à passer était la neuvième étrangère.

-Julia Miller, cinquième année.

Avec son maquillage noir et ses cheveux raides assortis, elle avait une drôle d'allure.

-Si elle n'est pas à Serpentard, je me fais teindre en blonde, chuchota Ginny à Hermione.

-Serpentard !

Rogue fit la moue. La seule étrangère à aller dans sa maison était une adepte de la mode gothique moldu. Décidément, il aurait vraiment dû réfléchir à deux fois avant de dire oui à Mcgonagall.


	3. Ch2 : La vie reprend

_Pour certains événements, je me suis référée à Pottermore et Wiki Harry Potter, afin de coller le plus possible à la vision de J.K.R. Google est mon ami ^^_

 _Concernant les migrants, nul ne peut ignorer tout ce qu'il se passe actuellement en Syrie mais aussi ailleurs. J'ai eu envie de l'intégrer dans mon histoire, même si ce n'est pas la trame principale._

* * *

 **2- La vie reprend**

Le jour de la rentrée se passa calmement, au soulagement de McGonagall qui appréhendait un peu, malgré tous les efforts qu'elle avait entrepris pour que la rentrée se fasse en dépit de tout. Pour que la vie continue, malgré tout. Sirine n'avait pas encore de cours car les options n'étaient pas encore choisis pour tous. Cela lui permit de prendre le temps de se familiariser avec les lieux et de se lier d'amitié avec Hagrid.

Après un premier cours de botanique où l'absence de Neville s'était fait étrangement ressentir, Hermione s'installa seule sur un banc dans la cour intérieure et attaqua son manuel de « _révision intensive en vue de passer et réussir ses BUSES_ .»

-Bonjour Hermione !

Elle releva la tête et offrit un sourire aux deux étudiantes devant elle.

-Bonjour Tempest. Comment se passe cette première journée ?

-C'est génial ! Je me suis perdue dans les couloirs et les escaliers ont changé de place. Et puis il y a plein de pudding à manger. Ha ! Et puis je suis tombée à mon premier cours de balai. Mme Bibine a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu un élève aussi médiocre, si ce n'est Neville quelque chose.

Hermione retint un sourire. Difficile de faire pire que Neville pourtant.

-Désolé, ma sœur a tendance à s'extasier de tout ce qu'elle peut faire ou rencontrer. Je vous remercie pour les petites douceurs dans le train. Tempest ne tarit pas d'éloges sur vous. J'imagine que ce n'est pas pour rien que vous êtes préfète en chef.

-Tu peux me tutoyer, vous êtes des élèves de Poudlard maintenant, répliqua Hermione gênée.

-Regarde Harmony, c'est le professeur d'études des moldus. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de beaux cheveux ! Tu vas y aller ?

-Je ne sais pas si je vais choisir cette option. Elle est comment ?

-Elle est nouvelle, je ne peux pas te dire, répondit Hermione sincère.

-Elle a l'air plutôt gentille.

-Je vais suivre ses cours, on pourra y aller ensemble si tu veux.

-Elle a toutes les maisons ensemble ? s'étonna Harmony.

-Oui je crois que c'est parce que peu d'élèves de septième année ont cette option.

-Tu sais Hermione… on nous a dit tout ce que vous aviez vécu ici. On nous a demandés aussi de ne pas poser trop de questions. Pourtant, vous devez vous en poser sur nous.

-Je mentirais si je disais le contraire. Cependant, c'est à vous de décider de ce que vous voulez dévoiler, et à qui.

-Ho non ! Je vais être en retard pour le cours de potions !

Tempest courrait déjà vers les cachots.

-On s'y habitue à la fin, crois-moi, soupira Harmony devant l'air surpris d'Hermione.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Dean était si heureux qu'il en avait oublié le temps passé dans un cachot du manoir Malefoy sous le joug de Voldemort. Si Seamus lui manquait, il trouvait Tony et Robin amusants. Il avait vite oublié le handicap du jeune homme. Ce dernier avait un autre poids à porter : sa sœur, Miranda. Tony avait dû aller jusque devant l'entrée des dortoirs de Pouffsouffle la veille. Il avait demandé à Dean de l'accompagner, ne connaissant pas encore le château. Miranda ne voulait pas aller dans sa maison, exigeant de rejoindre son frère. Glenn Harper, le préfet de Poufsouffle n'arrivait pas à la convaincre.

-Tu te souviens que pour rester ici on doit respecter leurs règles ! réprimanda Tony.

-Mais je veux rester avec toi ! Je veux t'aider !

-Tu ne peux pas m'aider éternellement.

-Je dois le faire ! C'est ma faute si…

-Non Miranda. C'était … un accident.

Dean avait senti que Tony ne voulait pas trop parler.

-Si on t'a envoyé à Poufsouffle, c'est que tu as les qualités pour. Je ne t'abandonne pas petite sœur, je ne suis pas loin. Mais il est temps que tu te fasses tes propres amis. Tu veux bien essayer ?

Elle boudait comme une petite fille. Elle acquiesça tout de même de la tête et après avoir salué son frère suivit Glenn dans la salle commune.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Rogue avait hésité sur le sujet de son premier cours. On l'attendait au tournant. Il fallait qu'il fasse ses preuves en restant lui-même. Ce poste, il l'attendait depuis trop longtemps. Les premiers à passer étaient les sixièmes années de Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Tony Wallace, dans son fauteuil, s'émerveillait de la classe. Il chuchotait à son camarade Robin. Si tous les autres connaissaient le caractère et les habitudes de Rogue, eux non. Il n'allait pas les décevoir. Sans un mot il se planta devant Tony, qui se tut, et croisa les bras.

-Trouvez-vous Poudlard à votre convenance M. Wallace ?

-Cette école est renommée dans notre pays. Ce qu'il s'est passé ici a fait le tour du monde. Tous les journaux en parlaient. « _L'école qui s'est levé contre l'obscurantisme et le mal absolu_. » Poudlard est un espoir pour nous monsieur. Nous sommes prêts à travailler dur et à endurer ce qu'il faut pour qu'on nous laisse étudier ici.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse. Un oui ou non lui aurait suffi. Ce garçon était courageux de se mesurer à lui. Un vrai gryffondor, bien que trop bavard.

-Soyez assuré que vous devrez travailler dur.

Il retourna à sa place devant son pupitre.

-Je ne serais pas indulgent, pour aucun d'entre vous, et sous aucun prétexte.

Tony l'adorait déjà. Enfin un professeur qui n'allait pas montrer de pitié. C'est tout ce qu'il attendait : être traité comme les autres.

Rogue avait d'abord pensé à de la théorie. Puis s'était dit qu'une petite démonstration ne ferait de mal à personne. Au pire, quelques-uns uns seraient un peu amochés.

-La stupéfixion est l'un des sortilèges de défense le plus utilisé, que cela soit par les mages noirs ou ceux qui cherche à protéger sa vie. Il permet de mettre son ennemi hors d'état de nuire, énonça-t-il doucement et distinctement, semblant presque épeler chaque mot.

La plupart des élèves prenaient déjà des notes. Wallace et Tilney continuaient à chuchoter. Rogue avait l'impression d'avoir de nouveau Potter dans sa classe. Etait-ce une manie des Gryffondor ?

-Certains semblent penser ici qu'ils sont assez savants pour ne pas écouter et cela dés le premier jour de classe ?

Les deux amis comprirent et cessèrent leurs bavardages.

-M. Wallace est sans doute volontaire pour nous faire une démonstration ?

-Mais monsieur... commença à protester Robin.

-Il ne me semble pas vous avoir adresser la parole ! Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor pour l'impertinence de M. Tilney.

Le silence se fit, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

-Bien sûr professeur. Qui voulez-vous que je stupéfixe ?

En s'installant dans la salle de travaux pratiques juste à côté, plusieurs de ses camarades lui dirent qu'il était fou et que Rogue ne cherchait qu'à l'humilier. Mais lui voulait prouver sa valeur. Il n'avait plus l'usage de ses jambes, mais sa tête et ses bras fonctionnaient très bien. De plus, il se dit qu'il n'avait rien à perdre. Au contraire, Rogue lui donnait une chance. Il allait relever le défi. Jeffrey Lucas fut désigné comme l'adversaire de Tony. C'était un Serpentard plutôt discret qui avait besoin qu'on le pousse un peu. C'était l'élève parfait. Lucas réussit le premier son sort mais manqua Tony. Est-ce qu'il le fit exprès ? Cependant le sort fit renverser le fauteuil. Les chuchotements des élèves ne passèrent pas inaperçus. Rogue s'en moqua. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'on pensait de lui. Robin l'aida à se relever mais Tony lui demanda de rester sur le coté. Tony comprenait que le cours était plus sérieux qu'il ne le pensait. Il devait être plus réfléchi. Il se concentra et tendit sa baguette. Il sentit une faiblesse chez Jeffrey et en profita. Lucas se retrouva dans les pommes. Rogue s'approcha de lui et le réanima d'un simple _enervatum_. Il le remit debout d'une main ferme.

-Pourquoi avoir hésité M. Lucas ?

-Je n'allais pas envoyer un sort à …

Il voulut dire « un infirme » mais se retint de finir sa phrase. Rogue comprit ses réticences.

-C'est là votre erreur. Vous avez laissé votre compassion prendre le pas sur votre prudence.

Si Wallace avait été un mage noir, vous seriez mort.

-Je comprends monsieur. Je… Est-ce que je peux réessayais ?

Voilà qu'il commençait à avoir plus d'assurance.

-Mr Tilney ! Prenez place !

Tony se mit sur le coté avec les autres, fier d'avoir réussi. A la fin du cours, il déposa un petit bout de papier sur le bureau du professeur. Il n'y avait qu'un mot inscrit dessus. _Merci._ Rogue ne dit rien et lui fit un petit signe de tête. Ils se comprenaient.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Les premières impressions fusaient à l'heure du repas.

-Rogue est un cinglé. Il a pris Tony pour un bouc émissaire.

-Mais non, Robin, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, se défendit le concerné.

-Cela ne m'étonnerait pas de lui, énonça Dean.

-Il n'est pas là pour nous dorloter, Dean.

-Attends Hermione. Est-ce que tu es en train de le défendre ?

-Non Dean. Mais si les élèves avaient su plus tôt tout ce qu'il est en train d'enseigner, il y aurait peut être eu moins de décès le 02 mai.

Personne ne trouva rien à répondre. Hermione venait de recevoir une lettre de Ron où il exprimait les difficultés de la famille à aider Georges à surmonter son deuil. Georges sans Fred c'était comme une licorne sans sa corne ou un match de quiddich sans balai.

-Pour ma part, je compte devenir le meilleur de la classe, révéla Tony. Alors accroche-toi Robin.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il faut bien que je m'exerce sur quelqu'un.

La table éclata de rire en voyant l'air affligé et résigné de Robin.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

De son côté, Sirine n'avait pas la même assurance que Rogue. Elle inspira à fond avant d'entrer dans sa classe. Elle avait relu plusieurs fois la liste des noms afin de se familiariser avec.

-Bonjour.

Tous les élèves la saluèrent. Bonne nouvelle, ils étaient tous bien élevés. Du moins l'espérait-elle.

-Je ne sais pas ce que ma regrettée prédécesseur vous a enseigné et je n'oserais pas salir sa mémoire en tentant de me mettre à son niveau. J'ai ma propre façon de faire. Je ne suis pas là pour vous donner une opinion toute faite. Je veux au contraire que vous vous fassiez vos propres appréciations. A la fin de l'année, je veux que chacun pense de lui-même. Je pense que nous avons tous à apprendre des autres, c'est pour cela que j'ai demandé à ce que toutes les maisons soient mélangées. Ainsi, il y aura beaucoup d'échanges dans ce cours. Et si je parais gentille de prime abord, méfiez-vous. Je suis comme un dragon qui dort. J'ai l'esprit ouvert, mais il y a une chose que je ne tolérerais pas ici, c'est l'intolérance.

Les regards étaient fixés sur elle. Cela ne l'intimida pas au contraire cela eut l'effet inverse. Cette expérience allait être enrichissante. Elle bénit McGonagall de lui avoir demandé ce service.

-Maintenant, je vous propose d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

Hermione, fascinée par ce nouveau professeur, ouvrit son cahier. Harmony, à ses cotés en fit de même.

-D'après le ministère, l'intitulé complet du cours pour ce trimestre est « les moldus et la technologie : pourquoi ne peuvent-ils s'en passer ? » Je suis au regret de vous dire que nous allons suivre le programme.

Cela fit sourire quelques élèves. Sirine avait captivé leur attention. Elle savait que le reste viendrait tout seul. Quand le cours se termina, Hermione était subjugué par le fait qu'un professeur puisse penser que chaque homme qu'il soit moldu ou sorcier n'est ni totalement noir, ni totalement blanc.

-Alors Harmony ? Tu ne regrettes pas ton choix d'option ?

-Ho non pas du tout. C'est bien la première fois que l'on peut dire ce que l'on pense dans un cours. Je pensais tout connaître du monde des moldus. Mais sa façon d'évoquer les choses me font penser que je ne suis pas aussi savante que je le pensais.

-Moi non plus, avoua-t-elle.

Si Ron l'entendait… Hermione ne put empêcher de sourire. De nouveaux amis, de nouveaux professeurs, un autre état d'esprit. Tout compte fait, elle n'allait pas s'ennuyer. Elle allait juste suivre une année normale à Poudlard. C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait connu.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Une année normale à Poudlard, c'était tout ce qu'espérait Severus Rogue. Mais avec sa marque sur son avant-bras, quelle normalité pouvait-il espérer ? Ce qu'il avait été était inscrit dans sa chair. C'était une trace indélébile. Alors que les élèves finissaient de copier leur cours, Tony lui fit un petit signe. Il montrait sa main. Rogue jeta un coup d'œil furtif sur la sienne. Du sang avait coulé et se voyait sur sa paume et le bout de sa chemise. Il redescendit discrètement la manche de sa veste afin de cacher sa chemise. Le cours terminé, les élèves quittèrent la salle, à l'exception de Wallace qui s'attarda. Rogue s'en aperçut.

-Vous êtes blessé ?

-Rien qui vous concerne. Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit Wallace ?

-Parce qu'on a tous nos petits secrets professeur. Et que j'avais une dette envers vous.

-Rejoignez vos amis, ils vont encore croire que je vous martyrise.

Tony sourit.

-Les autres ne vous apprécient pas. Mais moi je vous aime bien professeur Rogue. Vous me faites penser à mon père.

-Je ne sais si je dois prendre cela comme un compliment, dit Rogue en croisant les bras.

Tony finit de ranger ses affaires, prit sa baguette et ensorcela son fauteuil.

-Si vous l'aviez connu, vous sauriez que cela en est un, annonça-t-il d'une voix un peu triste en quittant la pièce.

Une fois seul, Severus releva sa manche et posa son mouchoir dessus. Cela empirait. Il ne comprenait pas. Cela n'avait jamais été ainsi. Son tatouage devenait une véritable blessure. Est-ce qu'on lui faisait payer à distance sa traîtrise envers Voldemort ? Peut être même était-ce ce dernier qui avait lancé un sortilège sur la marque des ténèbres ?

Devait-il en parler à l'ordre ? Sa première idée avait été de voir d'abord les Malefoy. Il décida de s'y tenir. L'ordre serait au courant bien assez tôt. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'écrire sa lettre qu'un hibou lui apportait des nouvelles du manoir Malefoy.

« _Narcissa est très inquiète. La marque est réapparu sur mon bras et sur celui de Draco. Si la mienne ne me gêne que peu, celle de Draco le fait souffrir. Cela ne devrait pas se faire. Le seigneur des ténèbres a été défait. Savez-vous quelque chose que j'ignore ? »_

Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui répondre qu'il savait, qu'il avait une solution. Mais dans l'immédiat, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Si Dumbledore était encore là, il aurait pu lui demander conseil.

Il se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. Minerva n'était pas là aussi profita-t-il de s'entretenir avec le portrait d'Albus. Le portrait s'anima et Severus lui montra sa marque.

-Intéressant… Et effrayant. Tom étant mort, cela ne peut être de son fait.

-Alors quelqu'un a pris sa place ?

-J'espère que non, sincèrement. Sinon, c'est à vous de reprendre le flambeau. Demandez de l'aide à Harry. Il a peut être eu une vision lors de ses connexions avec Voldemort qui pourrait vous éclairer.

« _Potter ne peut pas m'aider_ » pensa-t-il. D'ailleurs, il n'en avait pas envie. Jamais il ne demanderait de l'aide à Harry Potter.

Après être retourné à son bureau, il écrit une rapide missive à Lucius pour lui répondre. Il faudrait qu'il lui rende visite et qu'ils aient une discussion entre anciens mangemorts.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Au fil des jours, la marque le brûlait de plus en plus. Il faisait des bandages serrés et se faisait des potions, mais rien n'y faisait. Si ses propres potions n'apaisaient pas la blessure, qu'est-ce qui le pouvait ? S'il allait voir Mme Pomfresh, tout le monde allait être au courant. Il n'avait pas envie que cela se sache. Et s'il allait à Ste Mangouste, le ministère allait être prévenu. L'Ordre du Phénix ? Encore moins. Il pourrait aller rendre visite au guérisseur de Pré au lard s'il se montrait assez discret. Non ! Il y avait trop d'élèves et de personnes qui le connaissaient là-bas pour que son secret reste caché. Les douleurs ne le rendirent cependant pas plus facile à vivre et Julia Miller en fit les frais quand elle provoqua une catastrophe en cours de potions, repeignant les murs de la salle et réussissant l'exploit d'irriter Horace Slughorn. Il la convoqua et après une bonne réprimande dont il avait le secret, il lui donna une retenue.

Sirine perçut le tracas de Julia lors de son cours. Habituellement, même si Julia gardait le silence, elle était attentive. Sirine avait à cœur de toujours faire en sorte que ses élèves prennent plaisir à apprendre, même s'ils ne retenaient pas tout. Sa pédagogie dérangeait un peu ses collègues car elle différenciait de ce qui avait été fait jusqu'alors. Tant que McGonagall la soutenait, le reste ne comptait pas. Elle demanda à la voir et lui donna rendez-vous à son bureau après les cours. D'abord silencieuse, Julia ouvrit la bouche et lui confia son mal être. Elle avait besoin de parler et fut étonnée de trouver en Sirine une oreille attentive.

-Avez-vous le mal du pays ?

-J'aimerais dire que oui, mais en réalité rien ne me manque en Albanie.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse tant ?

-Je suis différente des autres.

-Et alors ?

-Alors ? Alors je n'ai pas d'amis.

Sirine savait déjà son passif douloureux pour en avoir parlé avec McGonagall. Fille de moldus, Julia n'avait plus de famille. C'était un miracle qu'elle ait réussi à quitter l'Albanie en vie. Elle avait trouvé refuge chez des cousins à Londres qui toléraient sa vraie nature tant qu'elle ne s'en vantait pas.

-Si quelqu'un vous juge pour ce que vous êtes Julia, il ne mérite pas de vous avoir pour ami. Vous êtes différente, c'est vrai. Et pourtant vous semblez vouloir l'assumer.

-Hé bien…

-Alors cultivez cette différence. C'est ce qui fait de vous un être unique.

Elle vit le coin des lèvres de Julia se soulever légèrement. Un début de sourire. Voilà qui était mieux.

-Le choixpeau magique a vu quelque chose en vous qui vaut plus que ce que vous ne pensez. Si le professeur Rogue pense que vous n'êtes pas digne de sa maison, détrompez-le.

Julia la remercia d'avoir pris un peu de temps pour elle et se rendit dans la salle de potions pour faire sa punition. Vu le nettoyage à faire, elle allait en avoir pour plusieurs soirées. Mais repensant à ce que le professeur Brighton lui avait dit, elle se mit à la tâche, pensive. Elle n'entendit pas Miranda qui arriva derrière elle, une éponge à la main. Que venait-elle faire ? Miranda lui sourit et prit place à ses cotés. Mais… Elle venait l'aider ? Hésitant sur ce qu'elle devait faire, Julia remercia Miranda et elles se mirent au travail ensemble.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Trois étages plus haut, Sirine pénétra dans le bureau de Rogue sans frapper.

-Votre venue dans mon bureau ne présage rien de bon.

Rogue lança un regard de défi à sa collègue.

-Cela dépend de vous. Pourquoi martyrisez-vous vos élèves ?

-Je ne juge pas votre façon de faire à ce que je sache.

-Je ne juge pas vos cours, vous les gérez comme bon vous semble. Je vous parle de votre ton envers un élève en particulier.

-De qui parlez-vous ?

-Je vous parle de Julia, bien que l'histoire avec Tony ait fait le tour de l'école. Vous aviez sans doute une raison valable de le mettre en danger. Julia Miller fait deux fois plus d'efforts que les simples sorciers pour être à la hauteur. A moins que vous ne lui reprochiez d'être né moldu ?

-Je suis toujours plus sévère avec les gens de ma maison et cela n'a rien à voir avec leur naissance.

-Je l'espère parce que ses parents sont morts pour que les enfants sorciers nés moldus comme elle puissent avoir accès à l'éducation !

-Je… Je l'ignorais.

-Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi Hermione Granger recherche le savoir quasi-absolu ? Parce qu'elle se sent comme Julia : handicapée. Elle ne connaissait rien de la magie avant sa lettre de Poudlard.

-Et vous semblez familière de cette situation.

-Il est impossible de dialoguer avec vous. Vous avez l'esprit fermé.

Elle claqua la porte en sortant. L'avait-il blessée ou vexée ?

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Le mois d'octobre vit le terrain de quidditch reprendre vie. Ginny Weasley était devenue capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Elle mena les sélections de son équipe avec hargne. Il allait falloir motiver les joueurs mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas de cela. D'accord, Harry n'était plus là. Mais ce n'était pas non plus un joueur irremplaçable. Si Ginny disait cela à Harry, il en serait vexé. Si pour lui cela n'avait été qu'un passe temps, pour elle c'était une vraie raison de vivre. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle ferait après l'école. Elle commençait à s'imaginer en joueuse professionnelle. Comment Harry réagirait-il si elle prenait cette décision ? Et ses parents ? Sur son balai, elle avait l'impression d'exister. Avec six frères, pas facile de trouver sa place. De toute façon rien n'était fait. Il fallait se faire remarquer par des sélectionneurs pour cela. Et l'année venait seulement de commencer.

L'école reçut des nouvelles du ministère : Kingsley Shacklebolt venait d'être nommé ministre de la magie, à la joie des anciens membres de l'Ordre du phénix encore vivants. Même Rogue n'énonça pas de critique à cette nomination. Il le plaignit cependant. Il allait avoir beaucoup de travail pour rendre au ministère sa gloire d'antan. On apprit également que Dolorès Ombrage avait été condamné pour crimes et persécutions contre les né-moldus. Hermione s'en félicita, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait subir à l'école. Harry garderait toujours sa cicatrice sur la main. Il disait qu'une de plus ou une de moins, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait changer ? Ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde d'être aussi optimiste. Depuis qu'il était parrain, il se prenait un peu trop au sérieux.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Sirine ne voyait pas le temps passer. Elle remerciait le ciel de lui avoir permis de faire cette expérience. C'était si enrichissant de transmettre son savoir et de permettre aux autres de faire leur propre jugement. Peut être avait-elle trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait depuis tant d'années ? Une voix la fit revenir à la réalité.

-Professeur Brighton ?

-Ha Firenze ! Hagrid m'a dit que vous alliez retrouver votre clan. J'en suis heureuse pour vous. Nous ne vous verrons plus à l'école j'imagine.

-Sauf si l'on a besoin de moi. Je voulais vous proposer de m'accompagner dans la forêt interdite.

Elle se demandait pourquoi le centaure lui proposait cela.

-C'est Hagrid qui a vendu la mèche. Il m'a confié que vous rêviez de voir une licorne.

-Ho non ! Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas tenu sa langue ?

-Hagrid est quelqu'un de bien, malgré sa maladresse et sa naïveté. Il a fallu qu'il se construise seul, sans famille, sans ami. Seul Dumbledore lui a donné une chance.

-Alors c'est un cadeau de l'avoir pour ami.

Firenze l'approuva. Ils fixèrent le rendez-vous au soir.

Elle n'osait toujours pas croire qu'elle allait voir une licorne en vrai. Julia la ramena à la réalité alors qu'elle surveillait le temps d'études. Sirine prenait toujours le temps de discuter avec elle dès que Julia le souhaitait.

-Professeur Brighton ? Est-ce que le professeur Rogue s'est blessé dernièrement ?

-Pas à ce que je sache, mais il est tellement secret. Si c'est le cas, il n'en laisse rien paraître. Pourquoi cette question Julia ?

-Il se tient souvent le bras gauche. Tony aussi l'a remarqué.

-Tony ?

Elle rougit un peu.

-Tony Wallace. Je suis parfois en cours avec sa sœur.

Julia s'était rapproché d'autres élèves ? C'était un miracle.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier de vous faire des amis, Julia. Au contraire. J'essaierais de surveiller si je vois quelque chose, jeune fille, mais je crains fort que ce professeur ne veuille pas qu'on l'épie.

Julia sourit malgré elle. Sirine avait bien saisi le personnage.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Les cours terminés, Sirine alla chercher un manteau et rejoignit la cabane en bois du gardien des clés et garde-chasse. Elle caressa Crockdur puis frappa à la porte.

-Hagrid ?

-Ha vous voilà professeur. Vous êtes en avance.

-Je voulais vous parler.

-Ha ? fit le demi-géant, surpris.

-Je me demandais juste pourquoi vous aviez parlé à Firenze.

-Disons que je cherchais à vous faire un petit cadeau.

-Mais pour quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Plusieurs élèves m'ont parlé de vous. En bien. Vous leur avez redonné le goût d'apprendre.

Ce qui n'est pas facile, croyez-moi.

-Je crois juste que tout le monde a du potentiel, si on nous donne une chance.

-Vous parlez comme Dumbledore.

-C'est un joli compliment, Hagrid.

-Ha oui, hum, allons-y, Firenze nous attend, fit-il gêné.

La forêt était plutôt effrayante. Mais elle ne laissa rien paraître. Elle en avait vu d'autres au cours de ses voyages. Firenze lui donna quelques indications avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus. Les licornes étaient des animaux très farouches. Après quelques pas, elle s'immobilisa, silencieuse. Elle n'osait pas y croire. Son rêve devenait réalité. Là, devant elle, une licorne au pelage blanc comme la neige. L'animal s'approcha prudemment. Sirine en fit de même. Firenze l'avait prévenu qu'il était fort probable qu'elle ne puisse en caresser, mais elle y parvint. Quand elle posa ses doigts sur l'animal, elle avait de nouveau cinq ans, jurant à sa mère qu'elle en verrait une en vrai un jour. Cela ne dura pas longtemps, mais assez pour remplir Sirine de joie. Elle avait caressé une licorne ! Qui pouvait se vanter de cela ? Son rêve d'enfance était réalisé.

Elle remercia Firenze et Hagrid un millier de fois. En repartant, elle ramassa une petite pierre dans la terre qui avait une forme originale. Elle décida de la garder en souvenir de cet instant et la mit dans son sac.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Le lendemain, c'était jour de match pour les joueurs de quidditch. Sirine n'appréciait pas particulièrement ce sport mais elle décida d'y aller, comme la majeure partie de l'école.

-Regardez professeur, chuchota Tony alors que Sirine passait à coté de lui.

Elle remarqua quelques grimaces sur le visage de Rogue. Il essayait de se montrer discret, mais elle eut le temps de l'apercevoir serrer son bras quelques instants. Elle mit sa main sur l'épaule de Tony pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait saisi.

Ginny Weasley démontra une fois de plus qu'elle méritait sa place dans l'équipe. Même en l'absence du talent de Potter, Gryffondor gagna la partie contre Serdaigle, ce qui les fit remonter dans le classement. Serpentard tomba à la dernière place, à la consternation de Rogue. Ce n'était pas encore cette année que sa maison gagnerait.

De retour à l'école, Sirine alla directement dans le bureau de Rogue. Autant attaquer de front.

-Est-ce que vous comptez aller voir Mme Pomfresh ?

Il n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence et continua à corriger ses copies.

-A quel propos ?

-A propos de ce qui vous fait souffrir.

Agacé, il posa sa plume.

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué, Rogue.

-Je ne sais pas si vous êtes décidée à me gâcher cette année scolaire, vous semblez cependant en prendre le chemin. Alors je vais vous le dire bien en face, les yeux dans les yeux. Mêlez-vous de vos affaires !

Elle soupira bruyamment.

-Vous êtes stupide et arrogant ! Impossible de vous aider !

Une fois de plus, la porte claqua quand elle quitta la pièce.

Il avait réussi à la mettre en colère, elle qui pouvait se vanter d'être si calme d'habitude.

Dans le bureau de la directrice, elle soupira avec bruit.

-Il m'énerve ! Je le déteste !

Minerva releva à peine les yeux de la missive qu'elle était en train d'écrire.

-Il est facile de haïr. La compassion est un choix plus difficile, dit-elle en continuant sa lettre.

-Je ne pourrais pas avoir de compassion pour lui.

Minerva releva la tête de son ouvrage, comprenant de qui Sirine voulait parler.

-Vous voulez dire pour un homme qui a manqué d'amour toute sa vie ? Il est ce que la vie a fait de lui.

-Moi aussi j'ai grandi seule, sans personne. Je me suis faite toute seule. Cela ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un de blessant. Je sais que vous lui faites confiance, professeur McGonagall. Ne me demandez pas d'en faire de même.

-Il pourrait pourtant vous apporter l'aide que je ne peux vous donner.

-Hors de question ! De toute façon, je n'ai pas encore épluché tous les livres de la bibliothèque.

Minerva acquiesça de la tête.

-Soyez prudente, Sirine.

* * *

 **2/3 petites explications sur le choix de certains noms**

 **Sirine :** j'adore la consonance de ce prénom entendu un jour dans un magasin.

 **Tempest** : prénom original que j'ai repris de l'émission "Clean House".

 **Brighton** : Ville d'Angleterre évoqué dans Orgueil et préjugés de Jane Austen que j'adore. C'est aussi une référence à l'anglais "brighten" qui veut dire égayer, illuminer, ce qui correspond à mon personnage.

 **Hetrick** : ceux qui regarde "face off" sauront de qui je parle. idem pour le nom de famille **Mckenzy.**

 **Tilney** : personnage de Jane Austen

 **Danielle** : Référence à "Americans pickers" et aussi Stargate (même si utilisé au masculin)

 **Clarence** : Inoubliable sœur Marie Clarence de Sister Act.

 **Justinia** : vu que c'est une sang pur, j'ai cherché dans les noms de roi et d'étoiles. Référence à l'Empereur Justinien. En plus j'adore le prénom de Justine.

 **Wayne** : John Wayne l'irremplaçable, bien sûr.

 **Isabella** : C'est un clin d'œil à une collègue avec qui je m'entends très bien. Et non, ce n'est pas par rapport à Twilight ^^


	4. Ch3 : Un mystère à percer

**3- UN MYSTÈRE A PERCER**

Après un mois et demi de cours, le professeur Mcgonagall fit un bilan des élèves avec chacun des professeurs. Elle choisit de les recevoir un par un, sachant l'animosité entre Sirine Brighton et Severus Rogue. Globalement, les élèves n'avaient pas trop pris de retard. Au pire, certains avaient dû redoubler, mais cela ne semblait pas les déranger plus que cela. Quant aux migrants, ils s'étaient plutôt bien intégrés pour la plupart. Minerva était donc plutôt rassuré et contente. Les professeurs également eurent droit à un petit bilan du moins dans l'esprit de la directrice. Hagrid se montrait beaucoup plus prudent dans ses cours. Rogue, lui, se montrait à la hauteur du poste qu'il avait tant attendu même si elle jugeait ses méthodes toujours aussi peu avenantes et Trelawney, elle était fidèle à elle-même. Celle qui l'avait le plus étonné était Sirine. Elle avait su gagner le cœur des élèves. Le ministère n'avait pas compris le choix de Minerva mais les raisons de sa décision ne regardaient qu'elle. En contemplant la grande salle au moment du repas, elle était satisfaite. Ainsi, l'organisation qu'elle avait mise en place fonctionnait et si rien ne pourrait jamais effacer les noms inscrits à l'entrée de l'école, la vie reprenait entre tracas quotidiens et joies ordinaires.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Après le dîner, alors que la salle commune de Gryffondor se vidait, Hermione s'approcha de Dean qui était encore en train de travailler. Cela n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

-Tu es encore sur ton devoir pour le professeur Brighton, Dean ?

-Je veux qu'il soit parfait. Je veux remonter mes résultats en études des moldus.

-Cet intérêt soudain pour cette matière vient sans doute de son professeur, ironisa Hermione amusé.

-Attends Hermione ! Tu dois admettre que c'est plutôt une belle femme, sourit Dean.

-Du point de vue d'un homme sans doute.

-Même Rogue la regarde, se défendit-il.

Hermione aussi l'avait remarqué. Mais connaissant son histoire secrète et particulière avec Lily Potter parce que Harry le lui avait confié, elle se demandait si Rogue ne voyait en Sirine Brighton qu'une pale copie de Lily Potter. Elle chassa cette idée de sa tête, Rogue ne portant d'intérêt qu'à lui-même, et après avoir salué Dean, elle monta se coucher.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Sirine se rendait également à ses quartiers quand elle vit Rogue dans le couloir qui y menait.

Elle remarqua le masque de souffrance sur son visage. Il se tenait le bras. Dès qu'il l'aperçut, il essaya de reprendre prestance. Elle s'avança vers lui.

-Laissez moi vous aider !

-Je ne veux pas de votre aide !

Il essaya de s'éloigner mais la douleur devint intense, insupportable. Il dut se tenir au mur. Elle s'approcha et essaya de comprendre ce qu'il avait.

-Ca brûle, réussit-il à articuler, en serrant son bras et les dents.

Elle releva sa manche et il se laissa faire. La douleur était trop forte pour qu'il fasse quoique ce soit. Elle ne dit rien en découvrant la marque des ténèbres sur sa peau. C'était donc cela son secret ? La plaie saignait tout autour du tatouage et la peau était boursouflée. Elle se concentra et aussitôt Severus sentit la douleur s'atténuer jusqu'à devenir plus supportable. Comment avait-elle réussit cela ? C'était digne d'un médicomage confirmé.

-Venez !

Elle le conduisit dans ses quartiers, malgré ses réticences. Elle prit une serviette, un petit pot dans une armoire et le fit s'asseoir contre son gré dans le fauteuil qu'elle utilisait pour lire et se détendre. Elle se mit devant lui sur un tabouret et commença à lui mettre une sorte de baume sur le bras qui sentait la lavande. Il la regarda faire, intrigué, car il venait de découvrir que Sirine Brighton était une vraie sorcière capable de lancer des sorts sans baguette.

- _Solandum,_ chuchota-t-elle.

Il ne connaissait pas ce sort. C'était vraiment une femme mystérieuse.

-Vous êtes bien silencieux.

-Tout le monde pense que vous êtes une cracmolle.

-C'est ce que je veux faire croire, reconnut-elle dans un demi-sourire.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi.

-Je ne possède pas de baguette. Je n'utilise que des sorts informulés.

Pour preuve, elle lança un autre sort sans même ouvrir la bouche.

-Il faut être doué pour avoir une telle maîtrise, remarqua-t-il en voyant sa marque s'atténuer.

-Ne dites pas cela. Je déteste la magie. Elle fait partie de moi et je n'ai pas d'autre choix de l'accepter, mais cela ne fait pas de moi un sorcier, raconta-t-elle tout en lui confectionnant un bandage.

-Vous êtes une personne vraiment curieuse.

Elle finit le bandage, ignorant sa remarque.

-Ne parlez pas de cela, demanda-t-il.

-S'il vous plait.

Il fixa son regard sur le sien.

-Je vous promets de me taire si vous dites s'il vous plait, répéta-t-elle.

 _Et puis quoi encore_ ! Fut sa première remarque. Il prit sur lui. Puisqu'elle connaissait la vérité, il valait peut être mieux ne pas se la mettre à dos, surtout maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle était sorcière.

-S'il vous plait.

-Ho ! Vous êtes donc bien capable d'un mot gentil. Même si ce n'est pas sincère, je prends.

Elle lui sourit et lui promit le silence.

Avant qu'il ne reparte, il remarqua une grosse boule de poils noirs au pelage difforme qui s'approchait doucement de lui, ressemblant à un gros chat. Elle avait un fléreur comme animal de compagnie ? Cet animal était presque impossible à domestiquer.

-C'est Seaclead.

-Étrange nom pour une créature tout aussi étrange, reconnu-t-il.

Ce que Sirine trouva le plus étrange, elle, c'est que Seaclead s'approche de Rogue sans montrer de signe d'agressivité. Peut-être n'était-il pas ce qu'il semblait paraître ?

Elle lui laissa le baume et il retourna dans ses propres quartiers.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Intrigué. Voilà ce qu'il était. Une sorcière qui ne voulait pas l'être qui donnait des cours d'études des moldus sans parti pris à des sorciers. Quelle ironie !

Sa perplexité s'accentua quand il remarqua qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. C'était plus que soupçonneux. Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas aperçu auparavant ? Ha oui, peut être parce qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à elle. Il commença à l'épier, essayant de voir les livres qu'elle consultait. Il posa des questions détournées à quelques élèves dont elle était proche. Mais elle était vraiment prudente. Comme si elle avait quelque chose à cacher.

Un jour, n'y tenant plus, il décida d'employer les grands moyens. Il tenta de s'immiscer dans son esprit.

Aussitôt, elle releva la tête vers lui, la colère dans les yeux. Elle avait bloqué son attaque mentale ! C'était une capacité très rare. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de penser à autre chose qu'elle était déjà sur lui.

-Si vous essayez encore une fois de lire dans mes pensées je vous promets que…

-Ou avez-vous appris l'Occlumentie ? la coupa-t-il essayant de rester impassible.

-Cela ne vous regarde pas !

-Pourquoi faites-vous croire que vous êtes sans pouvoirs ?

-Cela non plus cela ne vous regarde pas !

-Vous semblez cacher quelque chose.

-Autant que vous, professeur Rogue. Et je ne vous ennuie pas pour autant à ce que je sache.

Elle marquait un point.

-Si vous voulez savoir quelque chose de moi, vous n'avez qu'à demander.

-Qui vous dit que je m'intéresse à vous ?

Question stupide, surtout après ce qu'il venait de faire. D'accord, elle marquait un deuxième point.

-Depuis que je vous connais, la marque des ténèbres est réapparue. J'aimerais croire que c'est une coïncidence.

-Pourquoi pensez-vous que je suis la source de cela ? Je n'ai que faire de vous !

-Alors que recherchez-vous ? Et ne me dites pas que cela ne me regarde pas !

-Et pourtant je vous le dis !

-Je vous garde à l'œil Brighton ! dit-il en pointant son doigt vers elle.

-Si vous n'avez que cela à faire.

En la regardant partir, Rogue ne se rendit même pas compte qu'un léger sourire était apparu sur son visage.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Julia s'était liée d'amitié avec les Wallace et s'était habituée à Poudlard. Elle se rendait à son cours de divination lorsqu'elle croisa Persius Mcfarlane qu'elle ne connaissait pas particulièrement. Ce dernier avait été renvoyé de l'équipe de quidditch de Serpentard par McGonagall suite à des excès d'insolence. Il l'empêcha de passer cherchant à la provoquer.

-C'est quoi ce look morbide ? Tu te crois chez toi ici ? Mais on n'apprécie pas les rebuts de ton espèce !

-Retire ce que tu viens de dire !

-Moldu ! Sale Rebut ! Débris ! T'es fini ! chantonnait-il.

Sous le coup de la colère, Julia lança un sort de stupéfixion pour se venger. Manque de bol, Rogue la prit en flagrant délit. Il réanima McFarlane qui s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Il y avait énormément de colère dans les yeux de son professeur. Julia le suivit jusqu'à son bureau. Elle essaya de lui tenir tête, mais elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas en position de force.

-Mais il a dit que…

-Je me moque de ce que l'on a pu vous dire ! Ce que je vous enseigne sert à vous défendre, pas à attaquer ! Si j'apprends que vous avez encore utilisé un sort sur un autre élève, je ferais en sorte que cela soit votre dernière action dans cette école !

Elle baissa la tête. Comment lui expliquer qu'elle regrettait ?

-Si vous tenez tant à vous défouler je vous conseille le terrain de quidditch !

-C'est une bonne idée, professeur, mais je ne le ferais pas car vous me l'interdirez !

-Quelle insolence ! Pourquoi interdirais-je à un de mes élèves d'être joueur pour ma maison ?

-Parce que… je suis une sang de bourbe !

Bon sang ! Cela allait encore lui retomber dessus. Pourtant il était sûr de n'avoir jamais énoncer cela. Il avait appris à détester cette injure depuis ce funeste jour où il l'avait prononcé et perdu pour toujours la seule amie qu'il avait eue et accepté tel qu'il était. Lily…

Il baissa d'un ton.

-Avez-vous si piètre opinion de vous-même pour vous insulter de la sorte ?

-On m'a dit que les gens de Serpentard n'aimaient pas les né-moldus.

-Ce temps est révolu, Miller. Vous êtes à Serpentard parce que le chapeau miteux a pensé que vous aviez les qualités pour. Il serait temps de prouver que vous en êtes vraiment une.

-Et s'il s'était trompé ? Cela ne lui est jamais arrivé ?

D'un signe de la main, il désigna la porte. Pour lui, la discussion était close. Il en avait oublié de lui donner une punition.

Elle croisa Sirine en sortant du bureau.

-Julia ?

Elle devina qu'elle avait dû se prendre une soufflante, une fois de plus. A croire que Rogue prenait Julia pour un bouc émissaire.

-D'accord, qu'est-ce qu'il a encore dit ? soupira-t-elle.

-Rien professeur.

-Vous mentez mal.

-Je vous le jure professeur. Il m'a juste rappelé que… j'avais ma place ici, si je le choisissais.

-Il vous a dit cela ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

-Pas… en ces termes.

-Je me disais aussi.

-Professeur je voudrais me présenter pour le poste vaquant d'attrapeur.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui offrir un sourire.

-Je suis étonnée que vous ne l'ayez pas encore fait. Il faut savoir saisir sa chance quand elle se présente. Il est rare qu'elle se présente deux fois.

-Mais si j'échoue ?

-Vous auriez alors la satisfaction d'avoir essayé. Est-ce que cela ne vaut pas le coup ?

Avoir le soutien du professeur Brighton et l'aval bien qu'implicite de Rogue la décida.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Le week-end suivant, quelques jours avant Halloween, Serpentard affrontait Poufsouffle avec Julia en tant que nouvelle attrapeuse. Cyrus Mansfield, le capitaine de l'équipe avait été surpris de la facilité avec laquelle elle pouvait voler. Il l'avait choisi par dépit après le renvoi de McFarlane. Mais après l'avoir vu à l'œuvre à l'entraînement, il commençait à avoir espoir de sortir son équipe du gouffre. Quitte à perdre, autant que cela soit avec honneur.

-Je vois que vous avez une nouvelle attrapeuse, Severus. Je suis contente que vous lui ayez demandé de faire partie de l'équipe de Serpentard.

 _Demandé_? Ce n'est pas vraiment le mot qu'il aurait employé.

-Est-ce que vous cachez quelque chose Minerva ?

-Ho ! A quel propos ?

-De votre professeur sans couvre-chef, laissa-t-il échapper.

Elle comprit de qui il parlait, Sirine laissant toujours ses cheveux à l'air libre. Jamais on ne l'avait vu avec un chapeau quel qu'il soit, si ce n'est un bonnet les jours de grand froid. Elle suivait plus la mode moldu que sorcier.

-Sirine Brighton est un secret pour vous Severus. S'il y a quelque chose à découvrir, à vous de le trouver.

-Vous pouviez tout simplement me dire que vous ne pouvez rien dévoiler.

-Sans doute, dit-elle amusée. Je suis cependant surprise que vous vous intéressiez soudain à elle.

-Je n'ai aucun intérêt pour elle, se défendit-il.

Il faillit lui parler de sa marque mais se retint. Son attention revint au match. Il vit que Julia se débrouillait plutôt bien. Et il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait rien d'elle, hormis le fait qu'elle était orpheline. Puisqu'elle était de sa maison, il devrait prendre à cœur son bien-être dans l'enceinte de l'école. Mais il n'en était rien. L'avait-il vraiment évité, même inconsciemment, parce qu'elle était enfant de moldus ? L'orgueil des Serpentards… Ainsi, il était resté tourné vers le passé. Il pensa soudain à ce que Julia avait fait et à ce qui avait pu la conduire à cet acte. Si elle n'avait pas blessé son adversaire, son geste n'était pas anodin. Tom Jédusor était devenu Voldemort parce qu'il avait grandi sans amour et dans la haine de sa naissance, en plus de sa recherche du pouvoir. Severus se devait de ne plus jamais laisser le même genre de germe grandir dans sa maison. Cette année, il allait redonner honneur et prestance aux Serpentards. C'est alors qu'il prenait cette décision que Julia attrapa le vif d'or à la suite d'une acrobatie osée sur son balai, évitant de peu de tomber. Serpentard venait de gagner le match. Etait-ce bien ce qu'il voyait ?

-Vous revenez dans la course, sourit Minerva. Serpentard ne finira peut-être pas dernier cette année.

Serpentard fêta cette victoire comme si la coupe des maisons avait été gagnée. Rogue autorisa les élèves à partager un goûter dans la grande salle pour mettre à l'honneur leur nouvelle héroïne. Il fit même une apparition et félicita Julia avec toute la retenue dont il avait l'habitude. Elle le remercia et à partir de ce jour, un respect certain s'installa entre eux. Elle osa même lui demander un jour conseil pour un devoir de potions qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il lui conseilla la lecture d'un livre adapté pour les débutants et elle s'en sortit avec un timide C. Pour elle qui était abonnée aux E, c'était une première. Elle commençait vraiment à se plaire dans l'école, entre ses nouveaux amis et les entraînements de quidditch. La seule chose qu'elle regrettait était de ne pouvoir se rendre à Pré-au-lard. Son cousin, qui avait sa tutelle, ne voulait pas être lié avec l'école. Elle n'avait donc pas l'autorisation d'accompagner Tony et Miranda. Ces derniers lui ramenaient toujours un petit quelque chose de chez Honeydukes. Ils ne lui disaient pas que c'était Sirine qui payait le plus souvent : cela lui faisait plaisir et elle savait que la situation financière des Wallace était difficile. Pour Julia, le seul fait qu'on pense à elle lui faisait grand plaisir.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

En ce premier week-end de décembre, Sirine décida de rentrer tôt à Poudlard. Elle aimait les visites à Pré-au-lard mais elle avait encore des copies à corriger, ses élèves se montrant plus productifs qu'il ne le fallait. En passant à coté de la cabane hurlante dont on lui avait raconté la légende, elle se sentit bizarre. Elle avait plus froid que d'habitude. Sentant une présence dans son dos, elle se retourna et se retrouve face à une masse noire, habillé de haillons grisâtres. Si c'était bien ce qu'elle pensait… Elle n'eut pas le temps de trouver un moyen de se mettre à l'abri. Le détraqueur était sur elle. Elle tomba au sol. Elle se rappela tous les mauvais moments de sa vie et sa solitude quotidienne. Puis elle se sentit vidé de tout. Elle n'avait plus d'envie, plus de sentiments, plus de joie. Même l'envie de vivre l'avait quitté. C'était comme s'il n'y avait plus que le néant en elle. Elle entendit un cri d'enfant et commença à se sentir partir avec douleur.

- _Expecto Patronum_ ! crièrent en cœur Ginny et Hermione.

Le détraqueur abandonna sa proie laissant Sirine allongée sur le sol, le teint aussi blanc que la neige qui recouvrait le paysage.

-Professeur ! Est-ce que ça va ?

-Je… déteste…la magie, parvint-elle à exprimer avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Harry fixait le dehors. En arrivant à Poudlard, il avait salué Hermione et ses amis puis avait pris quelques instants en tête-à-tête avec Ginny avant de rencontrer McGonagall, Slughorn et Rogue. Minerva l'avait prévenu de la présence d'un détraqueur à Pré au lard et il était aussitôt venu en personne se rendre compte. Quelques incidents avec des détraqueurs avaient été enregistré mais rien de comparable avec ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Les détraqueurs ne sont plus utilisés à Azkaban. Le ministère pense que c'était trop inhumain pour les prisonniers.

-Même si c'est pour qu'ils se promènent tranquillement à quelques pas d'une école ? rugit Rogue.

-J'avoue être d'accord avec lui, ajouta Horace. Tout le monde n'est pas capable de créer un patronus pour se défendre, moi le premier.

Tous les regards étaient sur lui, attendant une réponse de sa part. Cela le déstabilisa un brin.

-Je vous promets de voir cela avec le ministère. Et des aurors feront des patrouilles lors des sorties.

Cela parut satisfaire à tout le monde. Potter sortit de la pièce et Rogue le rattrapa discrètement.

\- Potter… Il y a autre chose.

Bon sang comme il aurait aimé ne pas avoir à parler de cela. Mais il sentait que la présence de ce détraqueur n'était pas une simple coïncidence. Il releva sa manche et Harry resta sans voix en découvrant la marque des ténèbres.

-Mais… je ne comprends pas. Je pensais qu'après la mort de Voldemort, la marque des ténèbres aurait disparu.

-Je le pensais aussi. Mais c'est comme une cicatrice. Cela ne disparaît jamais vraiment. La vôtre ne vous a jamais refait souffrir ?

-Non. Je ne ressens plus aucune douleur depuis ce jour. Et je n'ai jamais refait de cauchemars. Du moins pas de ceux là.

Harry semblait encore touché par ceux qu'il avait perdus. Cela le réveillait encore, la nuit. Severus rabaissa sa manche. Il se doutait bien que Potter ne pouvait pas l'aider. Et maintenant qu'il savait, il allait pouvoir le crier sur les toits.

-Je ne vais pas en parler au ministère, cela créerait la panique. Si vous apprenez quelque chose, prévenez-moi. J'en ferais de même, professeur.

Décidément, Harry ne ressemblait pas tant que cela à son père. Il avait trop de bienveillance pour cela. Cette bonté, c'était de Lily qu'il la tenait. Cela fit monter Harry un peu plus dans son estime.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Sirine était assise sur son lit à l'infirmerie, les genoux remontés sous son menton. Elle était encore blanche. Elle semblait avoir perdue un peu de sa gaieté naturelle. Elle avait cependant été contente de rencontrer Harry. Puis Severus était venu prendre de ses nouvelles.

-Je croyais que vous deviez garder un œil sur moi ? ironisa-t-elle alors qu'elle venait de finir d'engloutir une tablette de chocolat d'une marque qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Vous n'aviez jamais eu à faire à un détraqueur ?

-Si je sais ce que c'est, non je n'en avais jamais vu en vrai.

Elle se revoyait vidée de tous sentiments, entendant ce cri d'enfant. Qui était-ce ?

-La magie ne fait que le mal, conclut-elle le regard dans le néant.

Il ne sut pas pourquoi mais cela le toucha personnellement. Il ne pouvait pas lui laisser croire que la magie n'était que maléfique. Il lui créa une fleur qu'il lui déposa dans la main.

-Cela dépend de la façon dont on l'utilise.

Elle resta seule, pensive, les yeux sur la fleur blanche dans la paume de sa main.

Quand elle quitta l'infirmerie, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Ses pas la menèrent vers le bureau de Rogue. Pourquoi lui par Merlin ? Si Dumbledore était encore de ce monde cela aurait été plus facile de lui demander. C'était un puits de savoir d'après ce qu'elle en avait su. La seule personne qu'elle connaissait qui était assez âgé pour la renseigner, Alberfort Dumbledore ne savait rien. Il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, elle allait devoir s'entretenir avec Rogue. Et sur un sujet privé. Cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère.

Après l'avoir écouté sans l'interrompre, Rogue la dévisagea, essayant d'être sûr de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Sirine recherchait des informations sur un collier que sa mère lui avait confié avant de mourir. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'attendait. Et elle voulait qu'il l'accompagne jusqu'à son village natal. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de dangereux la-dedans ?

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que votre venue à Poudlard n'était pas sans arrière pensée ? Que McGonagall le sait depuis le début et vous accompagne dans votre recherche ? Et tout cela pour un collier ? Et pourquoi venez-vous me voir maintenant ?

-Le professeur McGonagall pense que vous pouvez m'aider. Cela m'agace de voir qu'elle a sans doute raison. Je sais que je ne me suis pas montré très coopérante dernièrement.

-Il y a encore quelques heures, vous me recommandiez de me mêler de mes affaires. Et vous avez pourtant l'audace de vous adresser à moi.

-Il semblerait oui. Mais peut être que je me trompe sur votre compte. Il est évident que vous avez cessé de vous battre.

Il se leva d'un bond de sa chaise et posa violemment les paumes de ses mains sur son bureau.

-Etes-vous en train de me traiter de lâche ?

Elle fut surprise de sa réaction si virulente.

-Vous interprétez mal mes propos. Je me dis seulement qu'après ce que vous avez vécu… Vous n'avez peut être plus envie de mener de combat, quel qu'il soit.

Il resta dubitatif.

-Si je rencontre un autre détraqueur, comment ferais-je ? Je n'utilise la magie qu'en cas de nécessité. Vous êtes le seul à avoir une connaissance accrue de la magie noire en qui je peux avoir confiance.

-Vous ne devriez pas.

-Dumbledore vous a fait confiance et Harry Potter a votre respect. Cela me suffit. Et puis Seaclead vous aime bien.

-Et si je ne souhaitais pas vous accompagner?

-J'irais quand même. Je dois comprendre. Je dois savoir.

Il ne répondit pas. Elle lui demanda d'y réfléchir et de garder secret ce qu'elle venait de lui révéler.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Décembre était ainsi passé, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, avec son lot de surprises. La plus belle fut pour Ginny : son frère Bill et sa belle-sœur Fleur allaient accueillir un nouveau Weasley. Cela apporta du baume au cœur à toute la famille. La veille des vacances de Noël, les élèves firent leurs valises. Tous étaient heureux de pouvoir rentrer chez eux. C'était le premier Noël sans la peur de Voldemort. Et pour certains, le premier Noël avec l'absence d'un des leurs. Cela avait un goût particulier pour tout le monde. Harry envoya un hibou à Minerva pour la prévenir qu'en cas de besoin, il était chez les Weasley, avec Hermione. D'habitude, quand il ne restait pas à Poudlard, Rogue retournait chez lui, dans la maison héritée de ses parents. Mais cette année, il n'avait pas envie. Les Malefoy l'auraient sans doute accueilli, s'il avait demandé. Noël ne signifiait pas grand chose pour lui. En réalité, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Une part de lui avait envie d'aller à l'aventure. Pourquoi tant d'hésitations ? Sirine lui avait juste demandé de l'accompagner jusqu'à son village natal. Il connaissait beaucoup de choses sur la magie noire. Mais le symbole de son collier ne lui disait rien. Pourtant, l'emblème de Serpentard se trouvait dessus. Cela ne ressemblait pas aux reliques de la mort. Alors quoi d'autre ? Pas étonnant qu'elle ne trouve pas alors que lui-même, malgré son savoir, n'en savait pas plus. Alors qu'il ressassait le pour et le contre, sa marque le brûla, une fois de plus. Et si c'était lié ? Lui aussi devait savoir. Et ce n'était pas souvent qu'on lui demandait de l'aide. Venant de Sirine Brighton, cela lui procurait même un certain plaisir. Il cessa de tourner en rond et prit sa décision.

Sirine était dans le bureau de McGonagall, afin d'utiliser le réseau de Cheminée avec son autorisation. En le voyant débarquer Sirine ne put s'empêcher de sourire sous cape.

-Vous avez changé d'avis ?

-Il est clair que vous avez besoin de moi.

Elle monta les yeux au ciel. Valait mieux entendre ça qu'être sourde.

-Vous savez vous servir de cela ?

Elle prit une poignée dans sa main d'un geste assuré.

-Autant que les ascenseurs.

Elle jeta la poignée au sol.

-Flagrey-le-haut ! énonça-t-elle bien distinctement.

* * *

 _Solandum_ : sort que j'ai inventé. Vient du latin signifiant adoucir, atténuer. Sort qui apaise les douleurs physiques.


	5. Ch4 : Le monstre

_Dédicace à Zeugma412 et Arwengeld pour leur fidélité._

* * *

 **4- LE MONSTRE**

Flagrey-le-Haut était l'un des seuls villages semi-magiques de Grande Bretagne. C'était le lieu le plus proche de sa destination finale où elle pouvait utiliser le réseau de Cheminée sorcier. Elle n'était pas encore à l'endroit où elle voulait vraiment se rendre, mais la poudre de cheminette ne permettait pas d'aller plus loin. Et vu qu'elle ne savait pas transplaner de toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix d'utiliser ce réseau.

Après la Guerre Noire, Flagrey avait renforcé ses protections et le seul endroit où l'on pouvait encore transplaner dans le village était la rue des Ogres où se trouvait la seule auberge à des kilomètres à la ronde. C'était également le point d'arrivée de la cheminée. Une fois débarquée, elle épousseta ses vêtements, sortit de l'auberge et contempla les environs.

-Ce village n'a pas changé, entendit-elle derrière elle.

Elle sut alors que lui aussi était arrivé.

-Toujours autant de moldus.

-Pourtant, mon père n'y venait jamais.

C'était lui qu'elle venait voir en premier lieu. Cela faisait près de vingt ans qu'elle n'était pas revenue. Durant son enfance, elle se rendait parfois à Flagrey avec sa mère, mais c'était plutôt rare. La plupart du temps, elle ne quittait pas Downfield, le village qui l'avait vu naître et où elle était allée à l'école communale.

Une fois à Downfield, qui n'avait pas tant changé, elle passa en premier par le cimetière. Elle chercha une tombe en particulier.

« _Marian Brighton_

 _1940-1977_

 _A mon épouse bien-aimée»_

-C'est ma mère, dit-elle émue.

Elle était surprise que la tombe soit si bien entretenue. Severus, lui, s'étonna qu'elle ne soit pas enterrée avec sa famille si elle était une sorcière. Et pourquoi ne pas avoir mis son nom de naissance ?

-Ma mère a totalement coupé les ponts avec sa famille quand elle s'est mariée, murmura-t-elle, dépitée.

Sirine déposa un bouquet d'œillets achetés à Flagrey. C'était les fleurs que préférait sa mère.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

La ferme où elle avait grandi n'était pas d'un grand luxe. Mais on ne pouvait pas reprocher au lieu de ne pas être tranquille car la maison était isolée, en retrait du village. Il émanait du lieu beaucoup de sérénité. C'était un contraste saisissant par rapport à la ville industrielle où lui avait grandi. Il arrêta Sirine d'un geste avant qu'elle ne s'approche plus de la maison.

-Il y a un sort de protection autour de la maison, précisa-t-il.

-Pouvez-vous l'annuler ?

Il lui indiqua que non. Le sort était puissant, digne d'un grand sorcier. Sirine se dirigea alors vers le petit jardin à coté de la maison. Un homme était en train de bêcher. Elle eut presque du mal à le reconnaître. Il avait vieilli. Beaucoup.

-Phinéas Brighton ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle. Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent alors quelques instants. Il sembla comprendre qui il avait en face de lui.

-Tu ressembles à ta mère, dit-il en reprenant son travail comme si de rien n'était.

Severus s'étonna de l'impassibilité de M. Brighton. Etait-ce le genre de réaction que l'on avait quand on retrouvait sa fille après vingt ans d'absence ? Même son propre père aurait fait l'effort de le saluer mieux que cela.

-Et lui ? demanda M. Brighton d'un air dégoûté.

-C'est un ami.

-Sorcellerie également je suppose ?

Rogue se retint de répondre. Il se sentait insulté.

-Tu n'es pas venu me voir sans raison j'imagine, après tout ce temps. Ses affaires sont encore là haut, si tu veux…

-Non je ne suis pas venue te prendre quoi que ce soit.

Elle sortit son pendentif de sous son manteau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire à propos de cela ?

Il sembla contrarié. Etait-ce parce qu'il se rendait compte que Sirine possédait un bien précieux appartenant à sa défunte femme ? Il ne répondit pas et continuait son jardinage mais ses gestes étaient beaucoup moins méthodiques. Il était ailleurs.

-Est-ce si important ?

-Elle est morte pour ça papa !

Il ne parut pas surpris.

-La seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'elle le tenait de sa famille et qu'elle ne s'en séparait jamais. Elle disait qu'elle devait le garder.

-C'est tout ?

-Votre monde ne m'intéresse pas, grogna-t-il.

Il ne souhaitait pas que la conversation s'éternise.

-Je vous ai haï, ton frère et toi. Vous étiez comme eux. Comme elle. Anormal.

Severus faillit ouvrir la bouche et se retint avec peine.

-L'as-tu au moins aimé ? Elle qui a tout sacrifié pour toi ?

Les yeux dans le vide, les mains sur son manche, sa voix s'adoucit un peu.

-Oui… Ho oui… malgré cette saloperie de magie. Elle voulait des enfants. Je ne pouvais lui refuser. Si vous n'aviez pas été des monstres…

Rogue serra les poings. Comment Sirine allait-elle réagir alors que lui-même avait déjà du mal à contenir sa colère ?

-Aurais-tu préféré que je meure à sa place ?

Il hésita à répondre.

-Je l'aurais souhaité, oui, avoua-t-il.

Rogue se rappela avoir pensé la même chose d'Harry quand il avait perdu Lily. Elle était morte pour son fils, c'était donc sa faute. Il regarda discrètement Sirine. Que ressentait-on quand son propre père regrettait votre naissance ? Il ne discerna rien sur elle. Du moins rien ne paraissait sur son visage.

-As-tu eu ce que tu voulais ? demanda Mr Brighton exaspéré.

-Pas vraiment, mais j'imagine que je dois me contenter de cela.

-Exactement. Maintenant toi et ton copain bizarre, partez. Je ne veux pas avoir à faire avec vous. Et ne reviens pas. Tu n'existes plus pour moi.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Ils s'éloignèrent de plusieurs mètres. A l'expression du visage de Rogue, Sirine comprit qu'il était perplexe.

-Ne soyez pas surpris. Mon père est un étranger pour moi.

Rogue leva soudain sa baguette alors que Phinéas avait le dos tourné et lui jeta un sort d'oubliettes.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

-Il vaut mieux qu'il vous oublie plutôt que de le laisser penser que vous êtes un monstre.

-Mais au moins il penserait un peu à moi !

-Il vous aurait mis dans un coin de son esprit et vous aurez ignoré.

Elle ne pouvait le contredire. Il se souviendrait d'avoir été heureux et chérirait le souvenir de sa femme. Mais il ne souviendrait pas d'avoir eu des enfants. Cette solution ne contentait pas Sirine. Elle lui demanda d'annuler le sort.

-Votre père pourra continuer sa vie, tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

-C'est déjà ce qu'il fait. La magie ne peut pas tout résoudre. Ma mère n'aurait pas aimé qu'on lui fasse cela.

Il lui obéit alors à contre cœur. Sirine ne savait plus quoi faire et quoi penser. Elle avait eu le mince espoir que son père aurait tout de même été content de la revoir. Mais il avait été totalement indifférent. Ou si cela avait été le cas, il n'avait rien montré.

-Je n'ai vraiment plus personne.

-Il vous reste Poudlard.

-Poudlard… j'imagine que je dois m'en satisfaire.

Elle regarda son père rentrer chez lui. Elle avait été heureuse ici. Si seulement…

-Si j'avais été normale…

Il la coupa.

-Vous êtes normale.

-Pour le monde des sorciers oui. Mais c'est un monde que j'ai fui si longtemps.

Tout ce qu'elle avait appris de cette entrevue, c'est que son père malgré ce qu'il pensait de ses enfants avait aimé sa mère plus que tout. Ce n'était déjà pas si mal.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Ils reprirent le chemin du village. Rogue garda le silence durant le trajet. Il venait d'apprendre beaucoup de choses sur elle. Il n'avait pas été d'une grande utilité mais était tout de même satisfait d'être ici. C'était mieux que de se morfondre dans sa petite maison de sa cité minière crasseuse.

-Si même mon père ne sait rien, je crois que ce collier restera un mystère. Tout comme votre marque. Est-ce qu'elle vous dérange encore ?

-Comme tous les jours.

Il avait appris à vivre avec, c'était plus facile avec le sort d'apaisement de Sirine.

-Vous devriez vraiment en parler à quelqu'un.

-Je l'ai fait. Mais à moins que Voldemort n'ait trouvé le moyen de ressusciter, il n'y a aucune explication pour l'instant.

Ressusciter ? Elle préféra ne pas penser à cette éventualité ne sachant même pas si c'était possible.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Une fois revenus à Flagrey, Sirine et Rogue décidèrent de rentrer à Poudlard. Rogue poussa soudain Sirine sur le coté. Il avait reconnu quelqu'un, bien qu'encapuchonné.

-Qui est-ce ?

-C'est Dolohov. Un mangemort. Il devrait être à Azkaban. S'il me reconnaît…

-Vous ne risquez rien, vous êtes libre.

-Il ne pense sûrement pas comme vous.

-Mais il n'est pas possible de transplaner ici ! rappela-t-elle.

-Eloignez-vous si je vous en donne l'ordre.

Le ton de sa voix avait changé. Dolohov était dangereux. Il avait froidement tué les deux frères de Molly Weasley. Lupin également était tombé sous sa main.

-Mais…

Il la força à prendre une autre ruelle. Alors qu'il semblait que le danger était écarté, ils virent Dolohov avancer vers eux. Elle allait pouvoir passer sans soucis, elle lui était inconnue. Mais pour Rogue… C'était trop tard pour trouver une esquive. Il allait devoir les affronter. Sirine se maudit de l'avoir embarqué dans sa quête.

-Embrassez-moi !

-Quoi ?

-On ne peut pas transplaner. Embrassez-moi ! Ils ne feront pas attention à vous.

-Vous êtes folle !

Il semblait plus affolé par cette perspective que par le fait de se retrouver face à Dolohov. Sirine ne lui laissa pas le temps de la réflexion et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Rogue quand le mangemort passa près d'eux.

-Est-il parti ? chuchota-t-elle toujours collé à lui, hésitant à regarder derrière elle.

Rogue ne répondit pas, la main toujours sur sa baguette. Il était resté prostré.

-Rogue !

Il réagit enfin.

-Il a tourné.

-Rejoignons l'auberge avant de faire encore une mauvaise rencontre.

Sur le chemin, le visage de Rogue était dur. Il semblait encore plus froid et sombre que d'habitude. Etait-ce le fait de savoir que des mangemorts arrivaient à se promener dans un village semi-sorcier en toute impunité ? Que faisaient les Aurors ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Je ne suis pas la première que vous embrassez !

L'expression de son visage changea. Alors elle comprit. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle était horrifiée. Pour elle, cela avait juste été un moyen de faire diversion. Il la plaqua contre le mur, en colère.

-Ne parlez jamais de cela !

Elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Au contraire. Elle venait de découvrir une facette inconnue de son compagnon de voyage. S'il n'avait jamais reçu de baiser, cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait jamais été aimé ? Cela pouvait expliquer son comportement et son caractère.

Il la lâcha, entendant des badauds venir vers eux. Pourquoi avait-il perdu contrôle de lui-même ? Il ne pouvait pas la malmener alors qu'elle avait trouvé une idée pour lui venir en aide. Une idée qu'il avait à la fois détestée et plutôt appréciée. C'était une étrange sensation. S'il aimait Lily plus que sa propre vie et cela depuis son adolescence, il n'avait jamais échangé de baiser avec aucune femme. Même après la mort de Lily. Même avec ces quelques filles d'une nuit de l'Allée des Embrumes. C'était un secret qu'il aurait voulu garder pour lui. Sirine n'avait évoqué sa marque à personne. Elle était une personne fiable, il ne pouvait en douter. Elle saurait garder cela pour elle. Il allait essayer de s'excuser de sa brusquerie quand il remarqua que Sirine fixait intensément un homme aux cheveux noirs qui avait attiré son attention. A son air, il comprit qu'elle le connaissait. Elle devint soudain blanche.

-Da..David ?

Ce dernier se retourna et sembla chercher dans son esprit.

-Tiens tiens… Sirine ? Ma chère sœur. Je ne peux pas me tromper, tu ressembles tellement à maman.

Le visage de Sirine se durcit à l'évocation de sa mère. Rogue crut reconnaître la silhouette d'un mangemort derrière l'homme. Ils s'étaient tous donné rendez-vous ici ou quoi ?

Il sortit sa baguette prêt à se défendre. Est-ce que cet inconnu était vraiment le frère de Sirine ? M. Brighton en avait rapidement parlé. Il n'avait pas pensé au fait qu'il ait pu être un mage noir. Il ne se souvenait pourtant pas l'avoir rencontré par le passé. Ou alors il l'avait oublié.

-Je vous déconseille de vous attarder, prévient-il en chuchotant à Sirine.

-Toi ! Qui es-tu ?

C'était plus un ordre qu'une question.

-C'est le traître, Brighton, dit une voix derrière David.

Dolohov avait rejoint le groupe et l'avait reconnu. Tout ça pour ça.

-Ho ! sourit le-dit David. Quelle coïncidence ! C'est mon jour de chance. Les deux personnes que je tiens le plus à retrouver !

-Pourquoi ?

Il détourna son regard sur Sirine.

-Pourquoi David ? redemanda-t-elle. Qu'ai-je fait de mal pour que tu me détestes ?

Sirine avait retrouvé son aplomb.

-Que je te déteste ou non n'est pas la question ! Tu as quelque chose que je veux. Je sais que maman te l'a confié.

Elle fit un pas en arrière. Elle était face à sa plus grande peur : le frère qu'elle avait tant adoré s'était bien tourné vers la magie noire. Instinctivement, elle porta sa main à son poitrail.

-Accio ! dit-il sûr de lui.

Le pendentif. C'était cela qu'il voulait.

-Accio ! répéta-t-il plus fort.

Si sa mère le lui avait confié, si elle était morte pour cela, elle ne devait pas le donner. Même à son frère. Surtout à lui. En cet instant, David était son ennemi, plus un membre de sa famille. Elle devait fuir. Mais pour cela, elle ne pouvait compter que sur Rogue et ses compétences. Elle avait bien fait de lui demander de l'accompagner, bien qu'elle n'aimait pas le fait de l'avoir mis en danger. David s'énervait de voir que le sort d'attraction ne fonctionnait pas.

-Tu n'es qu'une misérable moldu !

La tension entre les deux groupes était palpable. Il suffisait d'une étincelle pour que tout explose. Et Sirine savait qu'elle n'était pas en position de force. Au mieux, ils étaient trois contre un, ses propres connaissances en protection contre la magie étant quasi nulles. Elle eut soudain une idée, se souvenant que David ignorait ses dons.

-Crois-tu que je sois dénuée de pouvoirs magiques ? Je suis une sang-mêlé ! répliqua-t-elle en lançant un sort d'éblouissement.

Cela n'était pas très puissant mais avec l'effet de surprise cela lui permit de s'enfuir.

-Attrapez-la ! Je veux ce médaillon ! arriva-t-il à dire en se frottant les yeux.

Le temps que leurs yeux retrouvent leur pleine capacité, Sirine et Rogue avaient disparu. David cria de rage.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Sirine courut vers l'auberge et percuta Rogue au détour de la rue des Ogres. Il empoigna ses bras. Cela ne servait à rien de traîner ici.

-Accrochez-vous bien !

Elle comprit qu'ils allaient transplaner. Elle n'avait pas le temps de donner son opinion sur ce moyen de transport. Une fois arrivée, elle mit quelques secondes à reprendre son souffle. Elle n'arriva pas à s'empêcher de vomir. Elle avait toujours entendu dire que le transplanage était plus facile et beaucoup moins pénible en le faisait soi-même qu'en étant un « passager. » Elle voulait bien le croire. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'ici et il n'était pas question de recommencer. Plus jamais elle ne voyagerait ainsi. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux. Ils étaient dans des bois. Elle s'assit sur le sol, le dos contre un arbre.

-Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous aviez un frère mangemort !

-Parce que je ne le savais pas ! Je… Je le croyais mort.

Elle était encore sous le choc de la découverte. Cela changeait beaucoup de choses. Il baissa d'un ton en voyant qu'elle était vraiment bouleversée.

-Vous ne m'avez jamais parlé de lui.

-Il a cessé d'être mon frère le jour où il a trahi ma mère.

Elle se releva et fit face à Rogue.

-Regardez dans mon esprit !

-Quoi ?

-Regardez !

Il hésita. Pourquoi voulait-elle soudain qu'il en sache plus sur elle ? Il lui obéit cependant. Il tendit sa baguette vers elle.

- _Legilimens_ !

Ses souvenirs étaient si clairs qu'il avait l'impression de regarder dans une pensine.

Les premières images montraient une femme cajolant sa fille, une fillette rousse à la frimousse plutôt adorable, qui semblait contrariée.

 _-Je veux pas faire de magie ! Ca fait peur ! Et papa n'aime pas ! Pourquoi David il y va?_

 _-C'est son choix mon ange._

 _-Mais maintenant papa veut plus le voir !_

 _Puis des images devenant plus sombre se succédèrent : David à Poudlard, sa mère déchirée en deux, Phinéas en colère contre la monstruosité de son fils, reprochant ce fait à sa femme. Des images des disputes entre le père et le fils s'accumulèrent, alternant avec les larmes de la mère, ne sachant que faire. Et Sirine grandissant entre tout cela, entre l'amour de sa mère, le déni du père et l'absence du frère. Elle lui ressemblait un peu pour son enfance chaotique._

 _Vient ensuite la peur qu'elle ressent quand ses pouvoirs se dévoilent. Puis les images de sa lettre de Poudlard, le silence du père et l'annonce de Sirine : elle n'irait pas à cette école et ne ferait pas de magie, satisfaisait son père pour un temps. La décision des parents de ne pas dévoiler les dons de Sirine à la demande de leur fille._

Severus s'arrêta. Il sentait que Sirine était réticente à continuer. Ce qu'elle acceptait de montrer était vraiment personnel. Pourquoi à lui ?

-Poursuivez !

-Vous ne semblez pas le vouloir.

-C'est juste que… Ce sont des mauvais souvenirs. Mais c'est nécessaire. Vous comprendrez alors.

Elle soupira et Rogue replongea dans son esprit.

Terrifiée, la mère vient réveiller une Sirine d'une douzaine d'années qui dort dans le canapé. Elle lui donne le pendentif, semble jeter un sort dessus.

 _-Ne t'en sépare jamais ! C'est important ! Et ne le donne à personne à moins d'avoir une confiance absolue en elle !_

 _Elle habille chaudement Sirine et semble prête à lui dire autre chose, mais elle se retient. Elle regarde souvent la porte d'entrée._

 _-Sors par derrière !_

 _-Mais maman…_

 _-Obéis ! Je te rejoindrais !_

Puis des bruits, de la peur, des cris… Sirine veut savoir ce qu'il se passe. Elle fait le tour de la maison. Elle se cache, reconnaît David, accompagné d'une autre personne revêtue d'une longue cape noire qui cache son visage. Sa mère les affronte seule, sa baguette face à eux, mais est vite désarmée.

 _-David ? Mais… que fais-tu ?_

 _-Voyons Marian, tu ne peux le cacher éternellement. Donne-le moi et j'épargnerais ta vie de traître à ton sang !_

Rogue reconnut la voix et ne put retenir un frisson.

 _-Tu… Tu en as parlé ? Comment as tu pu faire cela ?_

 _-Donne-le-lui maman !_

 _-Est-ce le chemin que tu as choisi mon fils ?_

 _-Comment peux-tu dire cela ? Toi qui es une des plus puissantes sorcières !_

 _-Tu trahis ta famille David !_

 _-Tu as trahi ton sang en épousant ton moldu !_

 _-C'est ton père !_

 _-Assez ! Je suis las de vos chamailleries ! Où est le médaillon ?_

 _L'homme perd patience devant le refus de Mme Brighton._

 _-Avada Kedavra !_

 _Un jet vert jaillit de la baguette de l'autre homme et Marian s'effondre au sol. Le fils regarde alors le corps de sa mère étendu sur le sol, il ne semblait pas s'attendre à ce genre de conclusion. Sirine, elle, retient un cri mais ne peut empêcher ses larmes de couler._

 _-C'était nécessaire David._

 _L'homme s'avance, cherche le pendentif sur le corps._

-Elle a dû le donner à ma sœur, énonça David comme un robot, le regard toujours fixé sur sa mère, alors que l'autre homme s'énerve de ne pouvoir entrer dans la maison, bloqué par un sort.

Rogue eut juste le temps de voir Sirine s'enfuir dans la neige en pleurs, se retournant pour voir si on la suivait ou non avant qu'elle ne ferme son esprit.

Il n'osa rien dire. Comment avait-elle réussi à être ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui en ayant vécu cela ? C'était un miracle qu'elle ne soit pas devenue folle. Hors, elle avait choisi la résilience.

-Ma mère a été reniée de toute sa famille pour avoir épousé un moldu. Elle a tout abandonné pour lui, même utiliser ses pouvoirs. La magie est une malédiction. Elle a détruit ma famille. Maintenant, vous comprenez pourquoi je n'en ai jamais voulu.

-Et votre père ?

-Ma mère lui avait jeté un sort de bloc-jambe pour qu'il reste à l'abri à la grange, puis a jeté un sort de protection quasi infaillible.

Quelque chose le chiffonna aussitôt.

-Comment l'avez-vous su ? Je croyais que vous n'étiez jamais revenu ici depuis !

-C'est le vieux Dawson qui me l'a raconté. C'est un type un peu fou qui vit dans la montagne. Il m'a recueilli quelques temps avant de me confier à des amis à l'étranger. Quand j'y repense, il semblait subjugué par le collier de ma mère. Comme… Comme s'il savait quelque chose ! Je dois le trouver.

Elle fit un pas, se ravisa et tourna son regard vers lui.

-Si vous voulez rentrer, je ne vous en voudrais pas.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il savait qui avait tué sa mère. Mais il comprenait que ce pendentif devait avoir beaucoup de valeur pour que quelqu'un soit mort pour cela. Sa quête de la vérité allait la conduire sur des chemins tortueux et dangereux. Cela lui fit mal de reconnaître qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de son savoir. Son désir de comprendre pourquoi sa marque s'était réveillée pouvait attendre, bien que quelque chose lui disait que oui, peut-être, tout était lié.

-Je vous suis.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Dawson était un cracmol qui avait choisi de vivre en ermite. Il fut ravi de revoir Sirine, quoiqu'il ne l'ait pas tout de suite reconnue.

-Professeur à Poudlard ? Tu as vraiment bien tourné. Pas comme ton frère.

-Je croyais qu'il était mort dans le déraillement d'un train en Hongrie ?

-Ca c'est ce qu'il a fait croire. Il traîne parfois autour de la ferme de ton père. Heureusement les sorts de ta mère le protégent encore. Elle était douée ta mère.

-Que savez-vous à propos de ceci ?

Il tourna la tête dès qu'il vit le collier de Sirine.

-Je ne peux pas t'en parler !

-Ma mère est morte pour ce fichu collier ! Alors je pense avoir le droit de savoir ce qu'il signifie, dit-elle irritée.

Le vieux Dawson affaissa les épaules.

-Ta mère m'apportait des petites douceurs de temps en temps. Elle faisait un peu de magie ici. Ca l'apaisait. Je ne sais pas ce que ton père a pu te dire Sirine. Mais elle l'a aimé plus que tout. Elle a abandonné la magie pour lui. Peu de sorciers peuvent se vanter de tels sacrifices.

Il but une gorgée de thé.

-C'est un talisman. Un vieux talisman. Il date de l'époque des Fondateurs. D'après ce que je sais, il est relié à de la magie noire. Très puissante. Très peu de sorciers en connaissent la vraie signification. Et je n'en fais pas partie. Ta mère a emporté son secret avec elle.

-Qui pourrait me renseigner ?

-Un mangemort, sans doute, ironisa-t-il.

Rogue retint sa respiration. Mais Sirine ne lui demanda rien.

-Peut-être Debbie, ajouta le vieil homme.

-Debbie ?

-C'est une amie d'enfance de ta mère. Je sais qu'elles sont restées en contact jusqu'à sa mort. Elle en parlait souvent.

-Et où puis-je la trouver ?

-Je ne connaissais pas assez ta mère pour en savoir plus.

Sirine comprit qu'elle n'en apprendrait pas plus aujourd'hui.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Après avoir quitté Dawson, Sirine s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre. Elle retourna dans sa tête toutes les dernières informations qu'elle avait pu récupérer, c'est à dire pas grand chose. Et pourtant, c'était bien plus que ce qu'elle avait trouvé toutes ces dernières années.

-Je suis désolée pour le baiser. Vraiment. Je fais les choses sans réfléchir. J'ai l'impression de vous avoir volé quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais vous rendre.

-Ce n'était qu'un baiser, rumina-t-il.

-Non ! Un baiser se donne par amour. Surtout si c'est le premier !

-Je ne suis pas aussi sentimental, grogna-t-il.

-Vous devez me trouver pitoyable.

Il ne trouva rien à répondre. Mais il voulait lui assurer qu'il ne lui cachait rien.

-Quoi que pense le vieux fou, je ne sais rien de ce talisman.

-Je le sais. Je vous crois.

Elle se releva, une nouvelle étincelle dans les yeux.

-Mon frère fera tout pour récupérer le médaillon de ma mère. Et je ferais tout pour que le sacrifice de ma mère ne soit pas vain.

Il était d'accord avec elle mais ne s'en vanta pas.

-Je ne peux pas laisser David faire renaître la peur dans le monde des sorciers. Mais j'ai besoin de votre aide.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de revivre tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Mais curieusement, en lui donnant une raison de se battre, elle lui permettait de donner un nouveau sens à sa vie. Et être utile à quelque chose, cela lui plaisait.

-Je sais que je vous en demande beaucoup.

-Commençons par le début, énonça-t-il, mystérieux.

Il lui tendit la main. Elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il voulait faire mais elle décida de lui faire confiance. Elle posa ses mains sur les avant-bras de Rogue et ils transplanèrent aussitôt.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Quelle sensation désagréable, décidément. Cette fois, elle ne vomit pas et resta même debout.

-Il y a du progrès, lança-t-il, guettant ses réactions.

-Où allons-nous ? demanda-t-elle en le suivant au pas.

-Chemin de Traverse.

Elle avait beaucoup voyagé mais n'était jamais venue dans la rue commerçante sorcière de Londres.

Au Chaudron Baveur, certaines voix se turent quand Rogue fit son apparition. Il n'y fit pas attention et continua son chemin. Elle le suivit et ils s'arrêtèrent devant une boutique très ancienne où il était indiqué « Ollivander's. » On voyait que la boutique avait souffert et les réparations n'étaient pas encore finies. Rogue savait que Ollivander voulait quitter sa boutique, assez traumatisé après ce qu'il avait vécu en prison sous le joug de Voldemort. Si Sirine ne trouvait pas sa baguette ici, cela allait être compliqué. Ollivander était le seul vendeur de baguettes de l'Angleterre. Et dans l'immédiat, il n'y avait pas de repreneur désireux de poursuivre l'aventure.

Sirine avait perdu toute son assurance. Elle poussa doucement la porte, hésitante. Rogue resta en retrait quand elle approcha de M. Ollivander.

-Oui ? Ha… une cliente.

Il remarqua Rogue près de l'entrée, les bras croisés, mais ne dit rien.

-Je voudrais une baguette, s'il vous plait, demanda-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

-Une nouvelle baguette. La vôtre a été détruite, je suppose.

Il en voyait passer des clients qui venaient se procurer une nouvelle baguette, parce que la leur avait été confisqué ou détruite par le ministère sous la direction de Ombrage.

-Non, monsieur. C'est la première fois.

Sirine remarqua une petite lueur s'allumer dans le regard du vieil homme.

-Une première fois ? Pour un adulte ? Intéressant. Intéressant. Voyons…

Il regarda dans une pile qui se situait tout près de lui.

-Essayez celle-ci.

Elle l'agita avec hésitation et un jet de lumière traversa toute la boutique, jetant des boites au sol.

-Non, elle ne convient pas. Alors peut être celle-ci ?

Cela ne fonctionna pas non plus. A la suivante, le jet magique évita Rogue de justesse qui pencha la tête pour l'éviter. Sirine était désemparée. Elle ne pensait pas que se procurer une baguette était si compliqué.

-Désolé, murmura-t-elle.

-Non plus, reconnut le vendeur.

-C'est une mauvaise idée, énonça-t-elle en reposant la baguette sur le comptoir. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû venir. Je me suis toujours débrouillée sans.

-Tout sorcier doit avoir sa baguette. Mais comme un ami, il n'est pas aisé de trouver la bonne. Personne ne trouve sa baguette du premier coup, demoiselle. C'est toujours plus dur quand le sorcier a déjà sa personnalité propre.

Ollivander commençait à cerner un peu sa cliente. Il alla dans son arrière boutique et revint avec une boite pleine de poussière et légèrement brûlée sur un coin. Une rescapée de l'attaque des mangemorts.

-Je pense que celle-ci pourrait vous convenir.

Elle la prit et se sentit soudain étrangement bien. Elle sentait que la baguette se plaisait dans sa main. Elle fit le geste et rien ne fut détruit dans la boutique. Elle en fut soulagée. Ollivander sourit, ravi.

-Cette baguette attend ici depuis bien longtemps. C'est une des premières que j'ai confectionnées. A croire qu'elle n'attendait que vous.

Rogue s'approcha pour la voir.

-Pin, 28,3 cm, crin de sombral.

-Crin de sombral ? s'étonna Rogue.

-C'est rare, je l'admets. Tout comme le bois de pin.

-Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta Sirine.

-Le pin est particulièrement adapté aux sortilèges informulés, ce que peu de sorciers sont capables de maîtriser. Une baguette dont le cœur est composé d'un crin de Sombral ne peut être maîtrisée que par un sorcier capable de faire face à la mort. C'est la seule baguette de ce type que j'ai créé. Elle est unique.

Sirine s'isola devant la porte, la baguette à la main et l'esprit perdu, regardant les passants dans la rue. Rogue fixa Ollivander. Il ne parla pas trop fort pour ne pas qu'elle l'entende.

-La baguette de Sureau avait bien un crin de sombral dans son cœur ?

Le vendeur de baguette aquiesca.

-La baguette choisit son sorcier, M. Rogue. Mais son efficacité dépends de l'utilité que l'on en fait. Elle a du potentiel.

 _Trop_ ! pensa le professeur.

-Combien vous dois-je ? demanda Sirine coupant court à la discussion.

Sirine paya le vieil homme et ressortit de la boutique, à la fois soulagée et terrifiée. Soulagée parce qu'elle avait trouvé une baguette qui lui convenait, et terrifiée parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment s'en servir.

-Il ne vous reste plus qu'à apprendre à l'utiliser.

-Je connais la théorie. C'est la pratique qui m'effraie.

-Quelqu'un qui est capable d'affronter trois mangemorts sait utiliser une simple baguette magique.

* * *

 _Flagrey le haut est l'un des 4 villages semi-sorciers de Grand Bretagne._


	6. Ch5 : Etranger à soi-même

_Encore merci de votre patience et fidélité._

* * *

 **5- ETRANGER A SOI-MÊME**

Sirine et Severus étaient revenus le 24 décembre. Peu d'élèves étaient restés à Poudlard pour Noël. Apres s'être changé, Sirine s'était isolé dans le bureau de la directrice et l'avait mise au courant de tout ce qu'il s'était passé, hormis l'histoire du baiser. Non parce qu'elle l'avait promis mais parce que c'était quelque chose entre Rogue et elle. Puis elles s'étaient dirigés ensemble vers la grande salle. Minerva resta songeuse alors que les élèves n'étaient pas encore arrivés dans la grande salle pour le réveillon.

-Ainsi, votre frère est toujours vivant. J'avoue que c'est ce que je craignais. Ne soyez pas surprise Sirine, j'ai mené ma petite enquête à la demande du professeur Dumbledore.

Sirine fut stupéfaite que le professeur Dumbledore ait pu faire cela.

-Il a toujours gardé un œil même lointain sur vous. Il est tellement rare que des enfants refusent d'eux-mêmes de venir à Poudlard. Il a toujours trouvé cela curieux.

Sirine fit un triste sourire à ce souvenir. Elle détourna son regard quand Rogue fit son apparition.

-Pourquoi ma mère m'a-t-elle laissé faire ? Elle aurait pu m'obliger.

-Elle respectait votre décision. Elle pensait sans doute vous apprendre elle-même la magie si vous l'aviez souhaitiez. De plus, votre mère avait un principe : ne jamais influencer les décisions des autres. Et quand elle avait pris une décision, elle ne revenait pas en arrière et en assumait les conséquences.

-Alors, c'était vraiment une grande dame.

Sirine ne put empêcher une larme de couler qu'elle essuya aussitôt qu'elle s'en rendit compte. Elle avait appris à ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses en public.

-Que me conseillez-vous professeur?

-Ce que vous avez commencé à faire, recommanda la vieille dame en lui montrant sa baguette toute neuve. Apprendre la magie. Vous devez vous préparer à la prochaine rencontre avec lui.

-Il est hors de question que je le revoie !

-Il vous recherche Sirine. Vous devrez un jour vous confronter à lui. De ce fait, je me disais que vous pourriez assister à quelques cours avec les élèves lors de vos temps libres.

-Vous plaisantez professeur ?

-Pas le moins du monde, sourit-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait à table.

Pour l'occasion, une seule table avait été installée. Halloween n'avait pas été fêtée, si ce n'est par un repas plus élaboré qu'à l'habitude, mais Noël, c'était autre chose. La grande salle avait été décorée avec retenue, on sentait beaucoup de respect dans le choix et le nombre des décors. Tout en parcourant la salle des yeux, Sirine hésitait sur la décision à prendre. Ce n'était pas anodin. Elle rejoignit Rogue et lui confia avoir tout dit à Minerva et le remercia d'être venu avec elle. Il ne fit aucune remarque désobligeante, pour une fois, et préféra garder le silence. Julia fut la première des élèves à arriver et s'approcha d'eux. Elle avait laissé son visage sans maquillage noir pour l'occasion.

-Nous découvrons enfin votre joli visage Julia, félicita Sirine.

Gênée, Julia ne cesser de tripoter une de ses mèches de cheveux.

-Je l'ai promis à Miranda et Tony. Et aussi au professeur McGonagall. Mais je ne me sens pas moi.

\- Je trouve que c'est une belle action. N'est-ce pas professeur Rogue ? ajouta-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à la jeune fille.

Attaque déloyal. Il saurait se venger.

-J'imagine que je dois vous féliciter ?

Elle lui répondit amusée qu'elle ne demandait rien de la sorte.

-Dites-moi professeur Rogue. Depuis combien de temps Serpentard n'a-t-elle pas gagné la coupe des quatre maisons ?

Rogue s'en souvenait. Serpentard n'avait pas gagné depuis l'arrivée de Potter.

-Sept ans.

-Tant que cela ? s'écria-t-elle.

-J'ai l'impression que vous avez une idée en tête Miss Miller, crut deviner Sirine.

-Oui, professeur Brighton. J'en ai parlé avec Justinia. Nous allons tout faire pour que cela soit nous qui la gagnons cette année. Comme cela, tout le monde saura que ce n'est pas parce qu'on est à Serpentard qu'on ne vaut rien. Nous aussi on le mérite, n'est-ce pas professeur ?

Que venait-elle de dire ?

Il chercha quoi lui répondre alors que Sirine et McGonagall souriaient sous cape.

-Sage décision, Miller, reconnut-il.

-Au fait, joyeux Noël professeur Rogue, lança-t-elle alors qu'elle rejoignait les autres élèves qui entraient dans la salle.

Bon dieu qu'il la détestait ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de lui prêter ce fichu livre de potions ? Depuis, Miller n'avait plus peur de lui. Quoi qu'il se doutait que la jeune fille n'avait jamais vraiment été impressionnée par sa personne. Si cela se trouvait, Severus était en train de se ramollir. Il allait falloir qu'il se reprenne à la nouvelle année ou cela en était fini de son autorité.

-Bon Noël Julia, répondit-il presque comme un murmure que seul Sirine entendit.

En plus des trois professeurs, il y avait une petite dizaine élèves. Le jeune Clarence Wayne prenait à cœur de servir les plats. Il avait l'air de vouloir faire aider. McGonagall soupira.

-Allez donc à table Wayne ! Les elfes de maisons vont être vexés que vous cherchiez à prendre leur place.

-Mais ma mère m'a dit de toujours…

La directrice l'interrompit.

-Vous êtes à l'école pour apprendre, Wayne. N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai déjà dit.

-Oui, madame…. Je veux dire oui professeur.

Il se mit à table à côté de Julia, baissant les yeux. Un enfant qui n'éprouve aucune joie à fêter Noël se remarque tout de suite. C'était le cas de Clarence. Sirine éprouva de la peine pour lui.

Elle ne l'avait pas en classe et ne savait donc rien de lui. Elle refréna son envie de le serrer contre elle.

-Qu'a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle à la directrice.

-Il n'a pas sa mère avec lui. Elle travaille très dur pour l'élever. C'est le premier Noël qu'il passe seul. J'ai essayé de la convaincre de le prendre avec elle, mais financièrement, elle ne peut pas se passer d'un jour de travail, même le jour de Noël.

Sirine comprenait en partie. Il y a toujours des sacrifices à faire, même quand c'est pour le bien de son enfant.

-Aura-t-il au moins un cadeau de sa part ?

-Elle me l'a confié. Et je peux vous dire qu'elle a du faire beaucoup de sacrifices pour le lui offrir, parce qu'en quittant l'Albanie, ils n'avaient plus rien. Déjà qu'ils n'avaient pas grand chose là-bas. Clarence aurait pu bénéficier d'une bourse mais sa mère tient à lui payer tout ce dont son fils a besoin. C'est une femme très fière.

-Et son père ?

Minerva soupira et ferma les yeux quelques instants.

-Il n'a pas de père. Ce dernier a eu le courage d'abandonner sa petite amie dès qu'il a appris qu'elle était enceinte. Clarence et sa mère ont une relation très fusionnelle. Je crois que cela devient dur pour lui, plus que pour les autres émigrés.

-La vie est injuste, dit Sirine en replongeant dans ses pensées.

Cela n'attendait pas de réponse et Minerva n'en fit pas cependant elle comprenait ce que ces quelques mots pouvaient représenter.

Sirine s'installa avec Rogue alors que McGonagall restait debout devant sa place, voulant énoncer quelques mots avant le repas.

-Je ne vais pas faire de grand discours, parce que vous êtes pressés de goûter toutes ces choses préparés avec soin. Je tenais cependant à vous souhaiter à tous un joyeux Noël. Certains ici aimeraient être auprès de leurs proches. Si les professeurs Brighton, Rogue et moi-même ne pouvons les remplacer, j'espère que notre compagnie vous apportera tout de même un peu de joie. Maintenant, profitez de votre soirée.

Les élèves applaudirent respectueusement et attendirent que la directrice soit assise pour commencer leur repas de fête. Sirine jeta un regard à Clarence, le regard toujours dans son assiette, malgré les quelques mots de réconfort que lui avait dit Julia.

-M. Wayne, pourriez vous me donner le pichet de jus de citrouille ?

Le garçon releva la tête à son nom.

-Heu.. Oui professeur, dit-il intimidé.

Le professeur Rogue lui tendit également son verre. Clarence hésita, Rogue l'ayant toujours réprimandé de vouloir se mettre en avant. Un regard de Sirine l'encouragea à servir le professeur. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais Sirine avait réussi à lui redonner un semblant de sourire.

-Vous ne pouvez pas accorder de l'importance à tous les enfants, chuchota le professeur de défense à Sirine, assise à coté de lui.

-Personne ne mérite d'être invisible.

Il digéra la chose et resta pensif une partie du repas.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Le lendemain, Severus se leva de mauvaise humeur. C'était un jour qu'il avait toujours détesté, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne. Mais ce qui le contrariait plus que le jour en lui-même, c'était sa cicatrice. Ainsi, il ne serait jamais tranquille. Il était désormais presque sûr que c'était une punition qu'on lui infligeait. La marque des ténèbres qu'il portait sur son bras n'était-elle pas, après tout, le symbole de sa félonie ? De son infidélité envers la magie noire et la famille des mangemorts ? Lucius lui avait écrit que sa marque s'était atténuée tout comme celle de Draco. Ces derniers se faisaient discrets aux yeux de tous depuis la bataille de Poudlard. Mais sa marque à lui était toujours douloureuse. Et il n'avait plus de baume de Sirine. Quant à en lui demander la recette, il en était hors de question. Il ne voulait plus s'approcher d'elle. Il en avait assez qu'elle ose lui faire la morale et qu'il n'arrive plus à lui tenir tête. Pourtant, au plus profond de lui, il y avait un petit quelque chose qui lui dictait qu'ils pouvaient devenir amis, s'il le voulait. Mais Severus Rogue n'avait pas d'amis. Alors pourquoi avait-il envie d'écouter cette stupide voix intérieure ? Depuis quand écoutait-il ce que son cœur lui disait de faire ?

En sortant de ses appartements, il croisa Julia avec le petit Wayne. Ce dernier tenait contre son cœur un échiquier tout neuf.

-Bonjours professeur. Est-ce que vous nous accompagnez pour le petit déjeuner ?

Il aurait aimé les envoyer promener mais il n'en avait même pas le cœur. Il avait l'impression de ne plus se reconnaître. Sirine avait raison : il avait perdu le goût de se battre. Quand il essayait de protéger Harry à son insu ou quand il jouait les agents doubles pour Dumbledore, il avait l'impression d'exister. Il avait un but. En cet instant, il avait juste envie de s'asseoir à une table et de boire autant de vin que son esprit pouvait en supporter.

Personne ne mérite d'être invisible.

-Professeur ? Vous êtes malade ?

-Partez devant ! Je vous rejoindrais.

Julia suivit Clarence non sans un regard en arrière. Il crut voir qu'elle était soucieuse avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans le couloir.

Il s'adossa contre le mur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Depuis quand se permettait-il de douter de lui ? Il en arriva à la conclusion morbide qu'il n'avait plus vraiment envie de vivre. Il entendit soudain un petit miaulement. Le fléreur de Sirine se promenait tranquillement dans le couloir. Il ne se souvenait pas que cela soit déjà arrivé. Au contraire, habituellement, ce dernier fuyait les inconnus. C'était quoi déjà son nom ? Seaclean ? Il se pencha et fit une caresse que l'animal sembla apprécier. Il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de poils et n'importe qui aurait pu dire qu'il était horrible.

-Seaclead ! Petit vaurien ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Son sourire se figea quand elle le vit. Encore elle. Pourquoi diable était-elle toujours là même quand il avait envie d'être seul ? A bout de force, il ne tenta même pas d'être malpoli.

-Pourquoi ce nom ?

-Seaclead ? Cela veut dire chocolat en gaélique. On nous l'a amené alors que je travaillais dans un refuge moldu pour animaux en Irlande. Il avait échappé de peu à un incendie. Les autres pensaient qu'ils allaient mourir. Moi j'ai tout de suite vu que ce n'était pas un chaton comme les autres. J'ai utilisé tout ce que j'avais appris au cours de mes voyages sur les plantes et la botanique pour mettre au point un baume cicatrisant. Vous ne m'avez pas dit ce que vous en pensiez.

Elle attendit une réponse.

-J'aimerais vous dire que c'est un produit miraculeux.

-Les miracles n'existent pas. C'est la volonté de vivre de Seaclead qui l'a sauvé. Il gardera toujours ses cicatrices. Mais je crois que c'est secondaire. Cela ne m'empêche pas de l'aimer tel qu'il est.

C'était si réconfortant ce qu'elle disait. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu pour lui. Il la regarda prendre la bestiole dans ses bras. Ce dernier lui fit un câlin contre la joue. Rogue distingua alors mieux ses brûlures le long de son flanc. Elles n'étaient pas si laides, à bien y regarder.

-Vous ne venez pas manger un peu ?

-Je ne sais pas… murmura-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

Elle lui colla le fléreur dans les bras et le tira par le bras.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Je décide pour vous Séverus.

Et sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, il était dans la grande salle avec une bonne dizaine d'élèves autour de lui, s'extasiant devant le fléreur de Sirine et McGonagall se retenant d'éclater de rire devant le spectacle. Si Harry voyait cela, il n'en croirait pas ses yeux. Elle allait bien sûr se garder de l'évoquer. Il se débarrassa du fléreur des qu'il le put mais resta avec eux.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Pour la nouvelle année, Séverus se fixa deux objectifs. D'abord, faire en sorte que la maison Serpentard obtienne le prestige qu'elle mérite. Julia avait raison. Il savait que cela n'allait pas être facile, la mauvaise réputation des Serpentards étant de notoriété publique. Son deuxième but et pas des moindres était de découvrir ce qui causait les douleurs de sa marque. Potter ne l'avait pas contacté, signe qu'il n'avait aucune information. Il fallait qu'il trouve par lui-même. Peut-être qu'une visite à Azkaban et une discussion avec certains de ses anciens « amis » l'éclaireraient ? Pour cela, il allait falloir qu'il mette l'Ordre du Phénix au courant de la renaissance de sa marque. Et cela, il n'était pas encore prêt à le faire. Cependant l'idée d'avoir un peu plus d'action et de rendre sa vie un peu moins monotone lui plaisait.

Ce qui l'enchantait moins, c'était de devoir donner des cours particuliers à sa collègue, celle-là même qu'il tentait tant de fuir. En entrapercevant le potentiel de Sirine lors de ses premiers essais, la directrice s'était dit qu'il valait mieux la lui confier. Et bien sûr, il n'avait pas été capable de dire non. Parce que c'était lui qui l'avait amené chez Ollivander se choisir une baguette, il s'était sentit obligé d'accepter. A peine aurait-il rechigné que McGonagall aurait commencé une tirade sur ses efforts, son courage et tout le reste qui l'aurait laisser de marbre. Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait avec elle, à l'orée de la forêt interdite alors qu'il faisait un froid à pierre fendre à lui expliquer comment se servir de sa baguette.

-A chaque fois que vous lancez un sort, il faut croire à ce que vous faites. Votre baguette est le reflet de ce que vous êtes. Si elle vous fait confiance, le résultat sera optimal.

-Je dois obtenir la confiance de ma baguette ? Vous plaisantez ?

-Ai-je l'air de plaisanter Miss Brighton ? railla-t-il.

Elle regarda le rocher qu'il voulait qu'elle soulève. Y croire. Avoir foi en soi. Ca, c'était quelque chose qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle leva sa baguette.

- _Wingardium Leviosa_ !

Le rocher se souleva de quelques mètres. Elle le fit se reposer avec douceur. Ce n'était qu'un petit sort mais elle en était satisfaite, bien que cela soit frustrant de devoir tout apprendre à son âge.

-Ce n'est pas un sort anodin. Tous les sorts peuvent vous sauver la vie, si vous trouvez le bon au moment opportun.

Elle resta le regard fixé sur le rocher.

-Si je lance un sort pour blesser quelqu'un, est-ce que ma baguette m'obéira ?

Il sentit le conflit intérieur qui commençait à naître en elle. Il l'avait bien souvent ressenti lui-même.

-Tout dépend de la personne visée et de votre véritable dessein. Votre baguette ressent vos émotions. Si vous essayez de faire du mal alors que votre cœur vous l'interdit, l'efficacité sera moindre.

Cela la rassura un peu. Mais elle avait encore tellement à apprendre. En cet instant, elle se maudit d'avoir refusé sa candidature à Poudlard. Peut être alors aurait-telle pu empêcher David de tourner vers la magie noire ? Et qui plus est sa mère serait encore de ce monde ? En songeant qu'elle aurait pu sauver sa mère en choisissant d'aller à Poudlard, elle ressentit beaucoup de tristesse. Elle devait assumer son choix. C'était ce que sa mère faisait toujours. Pourtant, même si elle voulait lui ressembler, elle n'était pas Marian.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Dans son bureau, Minerva soupira pour la énième fois. Pourquoi diable y avait-il tant de secret autour de Sirine ? Elle se rappela ce qu'elle lui avait dit lors de son retour de Downfield.

 _-Dawson a dit que Debbie saurait peut-être quelque chose._

 _-Debbie…_

 _Elle avait interrogé ses souvenirs._

 _-Cela ne me dit rien._

 _-C'est pourtant une amie d'école d'après lui._

 _-J'étais enseignante à l'époque de votre mère et je ne me rappelle aucune Débbie. Mais j'ai vu passer tant d'élèves. Je vais consulter les archives._

Pourtant la vérité était là devant ses yeux. Rien. Quand Sirine entra dans le bureau, elle essaya de rester sereine. Elle devait encore chercher, ne pas le lui dire pour l'instant. Elle demanderait à Severus de l'aider. Elle prit des nouvelles de l'avancée de Sirine dans son apprentissage, la félicitant de ses résultats. Avant que Sirine ne reparte, Minerva lui lança :

-Léopold vous envoie ses amitiés.

-Léo ? Je croyais qu'il m'avait oublié ce chenapan.

-Mon neveu ne peut pas oublier ses amis. Mais avec toute sa marmaille, je crois qu'il a beaucoup à faire.

-Il est heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte. Dites-lui que j'essaierais de lui rendre visite aux prochaines vacances.

En fermant la porte, Sirine se remémora les mois passés en Afrique avec Léopold McGonagall, le neveu de Minerva, avec qui elle s'était liée d'amitié. Il était apprenti magicomage humanitaire et elle avait trouvé un petit travail en tant qu'aide infirmière. Il lui avait enseigné pas mal de choses qu'il avait lui-même appris là-bas. C'est là qu'elle avait mis au point son sort d'apaisement. Elle se demanda si cela marchait aussi bien avec une baguette.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Le week end suivant, après un magnifique match de quidditch qui avait vu la victoire de justesse de Serdaigle sur Poufsouffle, Harry vint rendre visite à ses amis à Pré-au-Lard.

Harry venait dès qu'il le pouvait. Il en avait besoin. Sirine fut ravie de le revoir. Il avait l'âge d'être son petit frère mais elle le considérait comme son égal, malgré son jeune âge. Avec tout ce qu'il avait dû subir et après tout ce qu'il avait affronté, il était devenu un adulte plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. Avec Hermione, ils partagèrent une bierraubeurre aux _Trois balais_. Elle ne se rappela pas comment la discussion en vint à parler de Lily, la mère d'Harry. Ce dernier lui montra la photo de lui bébé avec ses parents, celle qu'Hagrid lui avait offerte lors de sa première année à Poudlard et qu'il ne quittait jamais. Elle fut flattée qu'il lui dévoile un petit bout de sa vie. Physiquement, Harry ressemblait plus à son père, hormis les yeux qu'il tenait de sa mère. On avait dû tant de fois lui dire qu'elle ne fit même pas la remarque. Ce qui l'a frappa au-delà de leur jeunesse, ce fut la vague ressemblance qu'elle avait elle-même avec Lily.

-C'était une très belle femme Harry, avoua-t-elle le regard toujours fixé sur la photo.

Ce dernier échangea un regard avec Hermione. Ils parurent tous les deux gênés. Cela la déstabilisa un peu car elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

-Harry. Est-ce que vous cachez quelque chose ?

-Non Professeur. Du moins… C'est juste que…

Les joues d'Harry s'étaient empourprés et ce n'était pas à cause de leur boisson.

-Harry !

Ce dernier baissa le regard sur sa bière.

-Le professeur Rogue a bien connu ma mère. Il se peut qu'à travers vous… il ait l'impression… de retrouver son amitié d'antan.

Elle en resta bouche bée.

-Ne dites pas à Rogue que je vous ai parlé de cela. Il me tuerait, supplia-t-il, sentant qu'il en avait bien trop dit.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

A son retour à Poudlard, Sirine s'enferma dans sa chambre, seule avec Seaclead.

Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose était cassé au fond d'elle. Pourquoi ? Elle se rappela sa première rencontre et l'animosité qu'il avait tout de suite montrée à son encontre. Bien sûr, maintenant elle comprenait bien mieux. C'était une façon de l'éloigner de lui. Peut-être même de se protéger. Et elle, l'idiote, elle était allée jusqu'à l'embrasser ? Il allait falloir qu'elle change son comportement. Elle ne pouvait pas être amie avec Severus Rogue. Elle ne voulait pas être comparée à quelqu'un d'autre en permanence. S'il y avait une chose dont elle pouvait être fière, c'était d'avoir sa propre personnalité. Et cela, elle ne le devait qu'à elle-même. Elle décida d'envoyer un hibou à Harry pour le remercier de l'avoir mise au courant. Cela avait dû être difficile pour Harry d'évoquer ce genre de chose. Elle lui signala en même temps qu'elle comprenait son inquiétude. Après tout, elle partageait désormais les mêmes. Elle conclut sa lettre en disant que de toute façon Rogue et elle ne pourraient pas être amis.

Et pourtant, tout au fond de son cœur, elle en avait envie. Mais après ce que Harry lui avait dévoilé, elle se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir se comporter avec lui. Continuer comme avant ?

Elle y avait réfléchi toute la nuit et y songea encore le lendemain matin. Comment allait-elle faire pour s'éloigner de lui après tout ce qu'elle avait confié de sa vie ? Ne lui avait-elle pas demandé de l'aide ? N'avait-il pas risqué sa vie à Flagrey face à ses mangemorts et à David ? Toute à son introspection intérieure, elle en oublia presque son cours. Quand la cloche sonna, elle se rendit à sa classe le cœur bien moins léger que d'habitude. Elle avait les 5ème année, l'une de ses classes préférées.

-Pour ce trimestre nous allons approfondir ce que nous avons commencé à étudier au premier trimestre, rappela-t-elle, c'est à dire la philosophie du matérialiste. Aujourd'hui, je vous propose d'essayer de répondre à ce grand dilemme : pourquoi les moldus ne veulent-il rien savoir ?

Elle fut étonnée de voir la main de Miranda se lever doucement et cela dès le début du cours. La sœur de Tony semblait s'affirmer de plus en plus. Sirine lui donna la parole.

-Je pense que les moldus ont peur de ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Et c'est pour cela qu'ils ne nous aiment pas nous, les sorciers.

Julia semblait acquiescer de la tête.

-Vous pensez que les moldus n'aiment pas les sorciers ?

-Je.. Je le pense oui.

-C'est juste qu'ils sont jaloux, lança Glenn Harper, le préfet de Pouffsouffle. Nous avons quelque chose qu'ils n'ont pas et qu'ils ne pourront jamais avoir.

-Souviens-toi au Moyen Age ce qu'on faisait aux sorciers. On les brûlait, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton presque dur.

Sirine le remarqua d'autant plus que ce n'était pas le genre de Miranda.

-C'est parce qu'ils n'avaient pas l'esprit de tolérance qu'ils ont actuellement lui répondit Glenn.

-Vous les trouvez plus tolérants qu'autrefois M. Harper ? intervint Sirine sentant que l'échange prenait un peu trop d'ampleur.

-Mon père a été secouru et caché par des moldus alors qu'il était pourchassé par des rafleurs, avoua-t-il. Alors, oui, je le pense.

-Tous les moldus ne sont pas comme eux malheureusement, conclut Miranda d'un ton franc et et un brin mélancolique.

Sirine sentit que cela la touchait. Elle reprit la parole.

-Il en va de même pour les sorciers, rappela-t-elle. C'est important de savoir à qui l'on peut faire confiance. Mais c'est aussi important de se demander pourquoi on a envie de faire confiance. Donnez-vous un but ! Et rappelez-vous toujours que moldu, sorcier ou sang mêlé, tout le monde a le droit d'exister pour ce qu'il est. Vous êtes tous différents n'est-ce pas ? Et c'est cela qui vous rend unique et précieux.

Sirine se rendit compte qu'elle avait dévié du sujet de son cours, mais ce petit échange lui rappela qu'elle devait se tenir à ses convictions. Si elle essayait de changer, elle se mentirait. Il était hors de question qu'elle devienne une étrangère pour elle-même. Elle était Sirine, et tant pis si Rogue la prenait pour quelqu'un d'autre. Elle le savait assez intelligent pour que cela ne soit pas le cas. Elle venait de le dire à ses élèves : il fallait cultiver sa différence. Elle était unique et c'était bien une chose dont elle pouvait se vanter.

* * *

 _On m'a demandé si je me servais des livres ou des films... La réponse est : les deux. Ce sont les films qui m'ont poussé à lire les livres, que je ne connaissais que de nom. Je les connais donc mieux que les livres. Si j'ai un doute, hop j'ouvre le livre ou alors wiki-Harry Potter. Apres, je ne suis pas une fan inconditionnelle et fanatique d'Harry Potter il est donc tout a fait possible malgré mes recherches méticuleuses qu'une situation ou un événement vous paraisse étrange. Je suis toute ouïe à la critique._


	7. Ch6 : Le talisman de Wicca

**6-LE TALISMAN DE WICCA**

Cette année scolaire était vraiment étrange. Pas normal. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est une année scolaire normale ? Severus ne le savait pas : c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu. A bien y réfléchir, elle ressemblait à celle des années passées, la crainte de Voldemort en moins. S'il n'y avait pas eu Sirine et les douleurs quotidiennes de son bras, il se serait presque ennuyé. Quoiqu'il se serait passé de sa blessure. Sirine… Une énigme, bien qu'il en sache désormais bien plus que quiconque sur elle. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce sourire qui illuminait son visage, c'était impossible quand on avait vécu pareil souffrance dans son enfance. Comment ne pas en vouloir au monde entier quand on avait perdu sa mère à cause de son frère et que son père vous avait totalement renié ? Comment arriver à avancer ? A croire ? Ou même à espérer ?

Un jour, au petit déjeuner, il lui avait juste murmuré :

-Comment faites-vous ?

-Quoi ?

-Comment faites- vous pour aller de l'avant… malgré…

Elle fut un peu déstabilisée par sa question, surtout venant de lui.

-Nous venons tous au monde pour quelque chose ou pour quelqu'un. Si on ne se fixe pas de but, alors autant refuser de vivre. Vous, Severus, quelle est votre raison de vivre ? Qu'est-ce qui vous donner la force de vous lever le matin ?

Malheureusement, il ne le savait pas. Mais ses paroles se promenèrent longtemps dans son esprit.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Hermione s'était rendu compte qu'ils s'influençaient l'un l'autre. Les craintes d'Harry pouvaient-elles se révéler justes ? Rogue était-il assez idiot pour ne voir en Sirine que le souvenir de son amie - et amour - disparu ? Il s'était toujours montré si injuste et méchant par le passé qu'elle avait encore un peu de mal à le voir comme quelqu'un de bien, au contraire d'Harry. Le professeur Brighton, par contre, était une femme de convictions et de caractère. Elle montrait toujours un visage souriant et sa bonne humeur se répandait toujours dans sa classe, même quand les élèves étaient las ou déprimés. Quand il lui arrivait de donner une mauvaise note, elle en expliquait toujours la raison, afin disait-elle de ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs. Elle savait toujours dire quelques mots pour encourager, même aux étudiants qu'elle n'avait pas en classe. C'était une joie de vivre perpétuelle dont Poudlard avait besoin, qui avait en plus réussi le miracle de « ramollir » le sombre professeur Rogue. Cela avait bien fait sourire Ron et Georges quand elle leur avait parlé de lui, durant les vacances. Elle n'avait pas évoqué ce que Harry et elle-même savaient. Elle avait tout de même l'impression que Rogue, tout comme Harry, cachait quelque chose.

McGonagall aussi s'était rendu compte du changement. Pour Sirine autant que pour Severus. C'était subtil, mais elle ne pouvait nier une certaine différence. Il faisait désormais plus attention à ce qu'il disait. C'était comme s'il avait peur d'être jugé, comme s'il était effrayé qu'on puisse lui faire des reproches. Il ne s'était jamais inquiété du regard des autres avant cela pourtant. Qu'avait-il pu se passer depuis la rentrée pour que la vieille carapace de Severus ne se fissure ainsi ? Devait-elle intervenir ? Lui rappeler pourquoi elle lui avait demandé _plutôt supplié_ de reprendre son poste ? Qu'est-ce qui était passé dans la tête de Sirine pour qu'elle lui raconte toute sa vie ? Et si Rogue cachait encore quelque chose de grave ? Non, Harry lui avait juré que sa confiance en lui était sans limite, quoiqu'en pensent les gens du ministère. Et c'est parce que Harry avait foi en lui qu'elle y croyait aussi. Elle ne pouvait plus douter de Rogue. Elle le connaissait depuis trop longtemps. De toute façon, maintenant qu'il connaissait le passé de Sirine, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le mettre à l'écart, à moins que Sirine elle-même ne le lui demande.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Alors que le froid s'était installé dans toute la région, janvier avait étalé un manteau blanc sur l'école et ses environs, pour le plaisir des yeux mais aussi pour l'amusement des élèves.

La moitié du mois était déjà passé quand McGonagall s'entretint avec Sirine. Il fallait bien qu'elle lui annonce tôt ou tard.

-Aucune Débbie n'a fait de scolarité à Poudlard depuis soixante ans. J'ai élargi mon champ de recherche aux Déborah, Débra et Debson. Rien. Soit c'est un nom d'emprunt, soit c'est une moldue, soit elle n'a pas fait sa scolarité ici. Dans ce cas, cela dépasse mes compétences.

Sirine enrageait intérieurement. Dès qu'elle faisait un pas en avant, elle reculait ensuite de deux autres en arrière.

-J'en ai assez de chercher professeur.

-Je comprends mais…

-Non vous ne comprenez pas ! Je passe ma vie à chercher des réponses à mes questions ! Alors qu'en réalité, je voudrais juste me satisfaire de ce que j'ai ! C'est un fardeau qu'on m'a laissé ! Je devrais le donner à David ! Ainsi j'en serais débarrassée !

-Ca y est ? Votre colère est passé ? ironisa Rogue sur le pas de la porte.

Ni l'une ni l'autre ne l'avaient entendu arriver. Sirine croisa les bras de dépit tout en soupirant.

-Très bien ! Je vous écoute tous les deux ! Je fais quoi maintenant ? Je n'ai aucune piste !

Rogue entra dans la pièce et déposa sur le bureau le journal qu'il avait en main.

« _Marian Greenwitch et Dorothée Beauregard au coude à coude_ » pouvait-on lire en gros titre. Sirine parcourut l'article, qui datait de 1957.

-Le Tournoi des Trois Nations ?

-Bien sûr ! Cela se passait en France cette année-là ! se souvint Minerva, frustrée de ne pas avoir pensé à cela.

-Ma mère était la championne de Poudlard au Tournoi des Trois Nations ?

-Championne tout court, Sirine. Elle a gagné la coupe.

Sirine était fière d'apprendre cela. Mais elle était aussi triste. Aux vues de ses talents de sorcières, elle se rendait compte que Marian avait dû faire un énorme sacrifice en abandonnant tout pour Phinéas Brighton, modeste fermier d'un modeste petit village. Alors qu'elle allait demander quel était le lien avec Débbie, un détail sauta aux yeux de Sirine.

-Ho ! Professeur McGonagall. Avez-vous vu les initiales ? Dorothée Beauregard. DB

-Bravo Severus. J'ai bien fait de vous demander de l'aide, se félicita Minerva.

-Pardon ? Vous avez demandé à…

-Et je crois avoir bien fait, n'est-ce pas ? intervint la directrice.

Elle ne voulait plus que Sirine soit seule dans ses recherches. Cela devenait dangereux.

-Pour cette fois, oui. Je vous remercie professeur Rogue. Mais je vous serais gré désormais de ne plus vouloir m'aider tous les deux. Il y aura un moment où je devrais me débrouiller seule.

-Vous ne survivrez pas face à votre frère, murmura Rogue.

-Mon frère ne me veut pas de mal, il veut seulement ce fichu pendentif, répliqua-t-elle irritée, en prenant le journal avant de sortir de la pièce.

Rogue et Minerva gardèrent le silence en la regardant partir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez Severus ? Dois-je continuer à garder un œil sur elle ?

-Elle est trop sûre d'elle. David Brighton n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien.

-Vous le savez ?

-J'ai mené mon enquête. Je suis seulement furieux contre moi de ne pas m'être souvenu de lui.

-Pourquoi ? David était un garçon très discret.

-Un Serpentard discret ? Cela aurait dû vous mettre la puce à l'oreille, Minerva.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Sirine finissait d'écrire une lettre tout en continuant de ruminer bon nombre de reproches à l'encontre de Rogue mais aussi de Minerva. Pourquoi voyaient-ils David comme l'homme le plus dangereux au monde ? Et pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils se mêlent de ses affaires ?

Sirine se rappela soudain que c'était elle qui leur avait appris la vérité. Elle ne pouvait en vouloir qu'à elle-même. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de se mettre en colère contre eux ? Ce qui l'inquiétait plus, c'était de savoir depuis quand elle avait commencé à perdre son self contrôle. Elle espérait que la lettre qu'elle venait d'écrire aboutirait. Elle était adressée à Francis, un ami français qui travaillait au ministère de la magie parisien.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, quand elle reçut la réponse dans la salle des professeurs, Rogue était présent. Il brûlait d'envie de lui demander ce que contenait sa lettre. Elle, cependant, n'était pas vraiment disposée à l'évoquer. Il ne l'apprit que quelques jours plus tard, après un entretien avec McGonagall qui l'avait laissé sans voix. Il n'avait quitté le bureau de la directrice que pour se rendre dans celui de Sirine.

-Minerva m'a dit que vous quittiez Poudlard.

-En effet, je dois m'absenter temporairement.

-J'avoue ne pas comprendre cette décision soudaine.

-J'ai trouvé Debbie. Mon ami Francis me dit qu'elle vit en Normandie et qu'il me donnera son adresse précise quand je serais là-bas.

-Je ne crois pas pouvoir m'absenter de Poudlard aussi longtemps.

-Ho ! Mais… je ne vous demandais pas de m'accompagner, avoua-t-elle, gênée. Vous, vous devez trouver pourquoi votre cicatrice vous fait souffrir. Moi, je vais en France.

Etrangement, il se sentit frustré et déçu mais ne laissa rien paraître. Pourquoi éprouvait-il ces sentiments ? Il aurait dû être soulagé au contraire ! Il l'avait déjà aidé bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû et surtout voulu. Et là qu'elle lui disait implicitement qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui, qu'elle le mettait de coté, cela le rendait morne.

-Je vais cependant suivre votre cours sur les Epouvantards avant de partir.

-Non, je vous donnerais un cours privé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Les Epouvantards montrent les peurs les plus intimes des personnes qu'ils ont en face d'eux. Avez-vous envie que les élèves voient ce que vous cachez au fond de vous ?

-Je n'ai peur de rien.

-C'est ce qu'ils disent tous. Mais on a tous peur de quelque chose.

-Même vous ? dit-elle comme un défi.

Il hésita à répondre.

-Même moi.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Sirine ne devait s'absenter que quelques jours mais Minerva la fit tout de même remplacer par le professeur Bibine. Sirine lui expliqua sur quoi elle faisait travailler ses élèves. Elle eut un pincement au cœur à l'idée de rater des cours. Mais elle avait d'autres priorités. Elle alla saluer Hagrid qui lui raconta que Cameron Brown avait tendance à être dissipé depuis la nouvelle année et qu'une étrange maladie avait fait pourrir toutes ses citrouilles. Il s'insurgea également sur la hausse des prix des plumes avant d'évoquer la réussite de son cher ami Harry, qui avait brillamment passé les premières épreuves de ses tests, ainsi que Ron. Neville, lui, avait réussi de justesse. Elle l'écouta s'extasier et s'emballer de tout et de rien. Si seulement elle pouvait être comme lui, sans craindre le futur, en étant juste soi ! Elle lui demanda de veiller sur Seaclead pendant son absence ce qui l'enchanta. Puis elle se dirigea vers Pré-au-lard et sa gare qui l'emmènerait de l'autre coté de la mer.

La France était un pays qu'elle connaissait assez bien pour y avoir vécu quelques années apres la mort de sa mère. Francis la conduisit jusqu'à Courteville, le village sorcier où Dorothée Beauregard s'était installé quand elle avait pris sa retraite. Les paysages lui rappelaient son Downfield natal, en moins montagneux.

A l'adresse que son ami lui avait indiquée, elle resta quelques minutes à attendre devant la maison. Allait-elle enfin tout savoir ? Ou était-ce seulement une nouvelle pièce du puzzle de sa vie ? Une femme au visage fripé mais aux yeux pleins de vie lui ouvrit. Elle semblait un peu âgée pour être une amie de sa mère.

-Je cherche Dorothée, dit Sirine dans un français presque parfait.

-Et vous êtes ?

-Une amie de Débbie.

Le sourire de la femme se figea un peu et elle fit entrer Sirine. Elle la conduisit dans un petit salon coquet et chaleureux où une autre femme plus jeune était installée. Ses cheveux étaient aussi blanc que son teint. Elle regardait le feu de la cheminée sans faire attention au monde autour.

-Il y a quelqu'un pour toi, Dorothée.

La femme tourna la tête vers leur visiteuse.

-Je vous laisse avec ma sœur, je serais à coté si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

Sirine s'installa en face de la femme qui la dévisageait.

-Est-ce que l'on se connaît ?

-Je suis Sirine.

-Sirine ?

-La fille de Marian.

Cette révélation l'atteint profondément et elle se redressa aussitôt dans son fauteuil.

-Je…Bien sûr ! J'aurais dû te reconnaître. Ton accent… ta ressemblance avec ta mère est si frappante. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir débarquer ici. Je te pensais perpétuellement en voyage. Tu vois, j'ai suivi ton parcours à distance.

-Comment ? On a toujours fait en sorte de me cacher ! s'étonna-t-elle.

-Ho ! Et tu crois que moi, ta marraine de cœur je ne le saurais pas ?

-Ma marraine de cœur ?

Dorothée se leva, alla chercher quelque chose dans un tiroir puis l'apporta à Sirine. C'était une photo. On la voyait avec Marian et un autre élève.

-Les trois champions de la coupe des nations. C'est ainsi que je l'ai connu. Elle est devenue ma meilleure amie. Marian m'écrivait beaucoup. Elle me parlait de sa vie, que je trouvais monotone mais cela semblait la satisfaire. Elle semblait heureuse. En tout cas, elle assumait sa décision. Comme elle a renié ses origines, elle ne pouvait pas faire de moi légalement ta marraine. Cela n'a aucune valeur chez les moldus. J'aurais pu te recueillir à sa mort mais c'était trop dangereux. Alors j'ai demandé à l'Ordre de te cacher et de t'envoyer loin.

-L'Ordre ? Tu parles de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

Elle se sentait si proche de cette femme qu'elle ne pouvait que la tutoyer.

-Non. Je parle de l'Ordre des Gardiens.

Sirine ne comprenait rien. L'Ordre des Gardiens ? Elle n'en avait jamais entendu parlé.

Dorothée fit quelque pas dans la pièce. Sirine sentait que son hôte était en conflit avec elle-même.

-Si je te parle de tout Sirine, tu seras en danger.

Cette dernière se leva d'un bond.

-Je m'en fiche ! Je veux savoir ! Cela fait trop longtemps que je vis dans le mystère.

Elle hésita encore un peu avant de lâcher :

-Je suis le gardien du secret de ta mère.

La vérité commençait à s'entrouvrir. Elle se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil.

-Si tu ne trouvais rien, c'est parce que tout était caché. A toi comme à tous, tant que je ne révélais rien.

-Mais… de quoi parles-tu ?

-Du talisman que tu portes. C'est un des deux morceaux du talisman de Wicca.

 _Un morceau de quoi ? Qui est ce Wicca ?_ Tout cela était complètement étranger à Sirine.

-Salazar Serpentard a créé un talisman en forme d'étoile, avec sa magie noire, afin d'annihiler les pouvoirs sorciers, commença à raconter Dorothée. Mais les conséquences étaient trop horribles pour la victime, qui perdait également toute conscience, comme s'il subissait le baiser d'un Détraqueur. Alors Goddric Gryffondor le lui a pris à la suite d'une trahison et a essayé de le détruire sans y parvenir. Il a cependant réussi à le rendre inoffensif en le coupant en deux. Il a alors confié chacun des morceaux aux deux autres fondateurs en qui il avait toute confiance. En tant qu'héritière de Poufsouffle, ta mère en a hérité. Et donc toi.

-Héritière de Poufsouffle ?

-Descendante si tu préfères.

-C'est de la folie !

-Ta mère te l'aurait dévoilé quand le moment serait venu, mais les évènements se sont précipités parce que quelqu'un d'autre connaissait l'existence du médaillon. L'héritier de Serpentard.

-Voldemort ?

-Oui, lui-même.

-Mais… qui a l'autre morceau ?

-L'héritier de Serdaigle, sûrement. Je n'en sais pas plus.

-Pourquoi ma mère me l'a-t-elle confié plutôt qu'à David ?

-Elle ne le croyait pas assez mûr pour lui dévoiler son secret. Rappelle-toi la maison où il a fait sa scolarité.

-Avait-elle confiance en lui ?

-C'était son fils, Sirine.

-Pourtant cela ne l'a pas empêcher de la trahir.

Elle raconta alors à Dorothée ce fameux jour d'hiver. Cela horrifia sa marraine qui ignorait toute la vérité.

-On ne m'a jamais dit que David était présent ! Et qui était l'autre homme ?

-Je ne sais pas. Sûrement un mangemort.

Elle pensa aussitôt à Rogue. Quel âge avait-il à cette époque ? Dix-huit ? Vingt ans ? A peu près l'âge de David ? Et si c'était lui ? Ils étaient tous les deux de la même maison après tout ? Son sang se glaça à cette pensée. Dorothée coupa court à ses interrogations en l'enlaçant soudain avec tendresse.

-Je suis vraiment heureuse de te rencontrer Sirine. Tu sais, cela n'est pas facile de faire le deuil de sa meilleure amie. C'est comme perdre son grand amour. Ou son unique enfant. On ne s'en remet jamais. Moi, j'ai connu les trois.

Sirine sentit la détresse de la femme et la serra plus fort dans ses bras.

-J'imagine que tu vas chercher l'autre morceau désormais.

-Je ne sais pas encore.

-Quoique tu décides, sois prudente. Rappelle toi que ta mère n'a pas été la seule des Greenwitch à mourir ce jour là.

Sirine le savait. Sa mère venait d'apprendre que toute sa famille sorcière avait été tuée avant qu'elle ne la réveille et ne lui confie son collier. Même si elle ne les avait jamais rencontrés, cela l'avait vraiment touché quand elle l'avait appris.

-Et l'Ordre des Gardiens ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ils se font appeler les Wiccans. Ta mère en a fait partie. Ce sont des sorciers indépendants qui choisissent de lutter contre l'intolérance en générale et la magie noire en particulier, quel que soit leur pays, quelle que soit leur famille ou milieu social et quelles que soient leurs convictions. L'ordre du Phénix en est une branche, à la différence que ce sont surtout des aurors. Et des anglais.

Le credo Wiccan dit « Fais ce qu'il te plaît tant que cela ne nuit à personne ».

Sirine voulait en savoir toujours plus mais elle voulait surtout entendre parler de sa mère. Elle n'avait jamais pu rencontrer quelqu'un qui l'avait aussi bien connu. Dorothée ne tarit pas d'éloges sur son amie. Elle s'émerveilla quand elle apprit le métier actuel de Sirine. Sirine resta quelques jours et fut triste de devoir laisser une amie. Elle lui promit qu'elle reviendrait rendre visite aux deux vieilles dames et qu'elle leur écrirait souvent. Francis la ramena à la gare de Paris, quai Merlin. Quand elle monta dans le train, elle eut l'impression un instant qu'on l'épiait. Depuis que Débbie avait dévoilé son secret, Sirine voyait tout le monde comme un ennemi potentiel. Elle s'en voulait d'imaginer le professeur Rogue comme l'assassin potentiel de sa mère. Mais Débbie lui avait bien dit qu'il fallait faire attention à qui on accordait sa confiance, surtout quand on avait autour du cou un objet maléfique ayant appartenu à l'un des mages noirs le plus puissant de tous les temps. Elle avait été tentée de le jeter à la mer, mais Débbie lui avait rappelé que les artéfacts maléfiques ont la fâcheuse tendance à vouloir être retrouvés et que trop de victimes étaient déjà tombées pour ce bijou malfaisant. Elle n'aurait pas fait honneur au sacrifice de sa mère.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Durant l'absence de Sirine, Hermione avait trouvé le temps long. Même si elle était elle-même issue d'une famille de moldus, le cours d'études des moldus étaient devenu son cours préféré. Elle se rendit auprès d'Hagrid avec Ginny. Ce dernier était un peu maussade depuis quelques jours.

-Mon frère va être envoyé ailleurs, annonça-t-il alors qu'il tournait pour la centième fois sa cuillère dans sa tasse de thé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Le ministère pense que c'est mieux pour lui qu'il aille vivre avec les géants. Je sais que Harry fait ce qui est mieux pour lui. Mais c'est ma seule famille.

Les deux jeunes filles voulaient lui remonter le moral mais comprenait que c'était dur de voir un membre de sa famille partir.

-Vous ne serez pas sans le revoir, Hagrid. Et puis ce n'est pas vrai, vous n'êtes pas seul. Nous, nous sommes là. Il y a aussi Firenze qui vient vous rendre visite. Et le professeur Brighton aussi. Regardez ! Elle vous a confié son.. chat ?

-Fléreur, Hermione. Ha ! Le professeur Brighton… C'est une gentille bête, soupira le demi géant.

-Vous parlez bien du chat Hagrid ? s'amusa Ginny.

Il éclata de rire en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit.

-Oui vous avez raison. Attendez je ne vous ai jamais montré ce que le professeur Dumbledore m'a légué !

Il chercha dans un coin de sa cabane.

-Ha le voilà, dit-il en tendant une fiole vers Ginny et Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Des larmes de Fumseck. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a laissé une gentille lettre avec où il me disait que je saurais quoi en faire. Mais croyez moi il est hors de question que cette fiole sorte de cette cabane tant que je serais vivant !

Ginny et Hermione eurent envie de lui faire remarquer que s'il la montrait à tous ses visiteurs, elle risquerait fort de disparaître car c'était très précieux. Un phénix ne se croisait pas à chaque coin de rue. Elles lui dirent seulement qu'il méritait un tel cadeau avant de s'extasier encore devant Seaclead qui à l'évidence savait charmer son public.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Les élèves furent heureux de retrouver Sirine même si Mme Bibine l'avait brillamment remplacé. Sirine sentit une sorte de soulagement quand elle retrouva les couloirs de Poudlard et les visages des étudiants. Si elle confia ce qu'elle savait à Minerva, elle n'en fit rien pour Rogue et pria la directrice de ne pas trahir son secret. Minerva lui fit remarquer qu'il chercherait à savoir ce qu'elle avait appris cependant Sirine s'en tint à sa décision.

Le professeur McGonagall resta longtemps silencieuse à l'annonce de la vérité par Sirine. Elle n'en avait jamais entendu parlé. Un artefact aussi puissant et dangereux n'aurait jamais dû être confié à une enfant. A quoi pensait Marian en faisant cela ? Si Sirine était désormais adulte, elle était aussi fragile de par sa connaissance encore limitée de la magie et surtout de sa pratique. Si elle demandait à Severus d'intensifier ses entraînements, il se poserait des questions. Son devoir aurait été de prévenir le ministère, mais elle ne le fit pas.

L'Ordre des Gardiens. Les wiccans. Ce n'était donc pas une légende. Il y avait encore des sorciers libres qui luttaient en cachette contre le mal. Cela dépassait le pouvoir du ministère. Si Dumbledore avait été de ce monde, elle lui aurait confié cette décision sans hésiter.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Alors qu'elle se rendait vers ses quartiers, Sirine trouva une jeune élève isolée dans un coin, les yeux rouges.

-Mlle Morgan ?

L'adolescente tenta de cacher ses larmes. Sirine ne se souvenait plus de son prénom. Elle se rappelait seulement qu'elle était à Poufsouffle avec Clarence Wayne. Tous les deux étaient les plus discrets des migrants. Sirine s'assied à coté d'elle.

-Souhaitez vous me dire ce qui vous contrarie ?

-Je… préférerais… pas… hoqueta-t-elle entre ses pleurs.

Sirine attendit un peu.

-Vous me vexez Mlle Morgan.

-Je… je ne veux pas… Vous…

-Dites moi ce qui vous contrarie et peut être que je pourrais vous aider, dit-elle d'une voix douce et avec un sourire qu'elle espérait digne de la faire craquer.

-J'ai un devoir à faire pour le cours de potions… mais… je suis nulle et le professeur… il n'aide pas ceux qui sont nuls comme moi.

Horace Slughorn avait le culte de l'excellence. Elle ne le pensait cependant pas capable de laisser en chemin ceux qui étaient à la traîne.

-Montrez-moi.

Après une hésitation, Morgan sortit son devoir et le montra à Sirine. Son prénom était indiqué en haut du parchemin et Sirine l'imprima dans son esprit.

 _« Listez quinze plantes connus des moldus et ses applications possibles en médecine. »_

-Combien en avez-vous trouvé ?

-Sept. Nos livres n'en donnent pas d'autres.

-Je ne crois pas que le professeur Slughorn veuille que vous fassiez une simple copie de vos livres. Allez à la bibliothèque Isabella ! Il me semble ne pas vous y avoir beaucoup vu.

-La bibliothèque… me fait peur.

-Pourquoi ? Il n'y a que des livres là-bas et il n'y fait pas si noir.

Isabella baissa la tête.

-C'est à la bibliothèque que les hommes en noirs ont tué mon père.

Sirine oubliait parfois qu'ils avaient un passif assez lourd. Même si la situation en Albanie s'était améliorée, les migrants resteraient traumatisés à vie par ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Un peu comme elle. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle se sentait si proche d'eux. Elle rendit son devoir à Isabella.

-Et si je vous accompagne ?

Cela eut pour effet de redonner espoir à l'adolescente.

-Vous feriez cela ?

-Juste pour cette fois. Promis ?

-Promis ! Ho merci professeur Brighton !

Pour l'encourager, Sirine lui avait donné le nom d'une plante, laissant Isabella dubitative.

-Mais professeur... la lavande ? Vous êtes certaine ? C'est juste pour que cela sente bon !

-Certaine. Lisez ceci !

Elle lui déposa quelques livres traitant des propriétés des plantes Puis elle feuilleta un autre qu'elle trouvait intéressant sur « _les pratiques et coutumes des sorciers à l'époque médiévale_. » Soudain son cœur s'accéléra quand elle lut :

 _« Lors des nuits de Wicca, les sorciers rendent hommage aux divinités de la nature_.

Si la plupart de ces fêtes païennes étaient pacifiques et spirituelles, certains sorciers profitaient de ces temps festifs pour accomplir des rituels beaucoup plus sombres et des sacrifices à l'aide de runes et de talismans.

Les deux mots « talisman » et « Wicca » dans la même phrase ? Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net. Prise de panique, elle se rendit dans la réserve. Elle prononça un petit sort connu seulement des professeurs puis put prendre le livre qu'elle voulait consulter : « _Les pratiques interdites de la magie noire_ ». Le livre qui parlait des horcruxes. Elle y trouva la référence et un dessin du talisman, alors que quelques temps auparavant, il n'y avait qu'une page blanche. Débbie avait raison. Maintenant que le secret avait été dévoilé, toutes les références à l'objet n'étaient plus cachées. Elle prit le livre et le cacha sous sa cape. Elle incita Isabella à emprunter ce dont elle avait besoin pour son devoir puis demanda à Mme Pince l'autorisation de prendre celui qu'elle cachait sous sa cape.

-Le professeur McGonagall ne veut pas qu'il sorte d'ici

-Je veux justement aller le lui confier. Je pense… qu'il ne devrait pas être accessible.

Mme Pince hésita et le lui confia. Sirine alla directement au bureau de Minerva. Cette dernière n'était pas étonnée.

-Mais… Professeur… N'importe qui peut y avoir accès !

-Pas n'importe qui ! Seulement les élèves de 7ème année avec autorisation et les professeurs.

-Et si mon frère était tombé sur ce genre de livre ?

-Ce n'est pas un livre qui a fait basculer votre frère du mauvais coté ! Ce sont ses choix ! Ouvrez les yeux Sirine !

-Je ne peux pas croire que mon frère soit perdu à jamais. Et je vous demande de garder ce livre ici, professeur.

Minerva soupira.

-Si cela peut vous rassurer, je le garderais quelques temps.

Sirine croisa Rogue dans les escaliers après être sortie du bureau de McGonagall mais ne lui adressa pas la parole et évita même son regard. Ce dernier se retourna surpris et adressa un regard interrogateur à Minerva restée en haut des marches. La directrice soupira et ne lui répondit que d'un air compréhensif en regardant Sirine s'éloigner.

* * *

 _ **Pourquoi la Normandie ? Pour faire un clin d'œil à ma région ^^**_


	8. Ch7 : Une ombre dans la lumière

_Apres tant de temps, voici le nouveau chapitre. Je n'ai aucune excuse si ce n'est que la motivation m'a manqué durant des mois pour l'écriture. Je suis sur ce chapitre depuis plus d'une semaine donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

 _Au cas ou vous n'aviez pas remarqué, je suis une année scolaire à Poudlard. Je devais faire un chapitre = un mois, mais cela n'est pas tout à fait cela. Comme d'habitude, si vous remarqué une erreur, je suis toute ouie ^^_

 _Je teste une nouvelle mise en page, histoire que tout le chapitre n'apparaisse pas en un gros bloc indigeste... bon ben il ne veut pas de mes étoiles. Tant pis je mets des bulles ^^_

* * *

 **7- UNE OMBRE DANS LA LUMIERE**

Minerva avait malheureusement raison. Rogue voulait connaître les détails de ce qu'elle avait appris en France. Etant restée plus longtemps que prévu, elle ne pouvait pas dire que son voyage avait été infructueux. La seule solution qu'elle avait trouvée était de l'éviter. Cela n'éloignait pas le problème, elle le savait, mais elle espérait que cela lui laisserait le temps de trouver une solution. Une solution à quoi ? Elle ne pouvait se débarrasser du médaillon. Mais elle ne pourrait pas passer sa vie à fuir David et ses acolytes. Si seulement elle pouvait avoir une discussion avec lui… Mais c'était impossible. Pouvait-elle prendre contact avec les Wiccans ? Que pourraient-il faire de plus que ce qu'elle-même faisait déjà hormis cacher le talisman ? Quant à l'Ordre du Phénix… Pas question de demander quoi que ce soit à Harry ! Il avait déjà bien assez souffert et donné plus que de raison. Les autres membres, elle ne les connaissait pas. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sirine était dans une impasse. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait, c'était de ne pas avoir le choix.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Severus n'était pas dupe. Elle l'évitait. Elle l'ignorait et détournait la conversation dès qu'il essayait d'en apprendre plus. Il ne montrait rien mais cela le rendait irascible de rester ainsi dans l'ignorance. Il attendrait le moment opportun mais il aurait réponse à ses questions. Foi de Serpentard ! Lorsqu'il remarqua une carte entre les mains d'une de ses élèves, cela fit « tilt » dans sa tête. Bon sang… La Saint Valentin… Le jour qu'il détestait le plus avant Noël. Pour des enfants pré-pubères, l'attrait du sexe opposé prenait tout son sens ce jour là. Pour Severus, cela représentait l'absence. Lily… La seule amie qui l'ait compris et accepté tel qu'il était. Il ne voulait plus y penser. Etre nostalgique était inconcevable. Cela n'était pas dans sa nature. Du moins… Tout ce qu'il faisait depuis que Lily était morte, il le faisait en sa mémoire. Maintenant, il n'avait plus vraiment de but. Quoique…

Trop de doutes et de questions dans l'esprit, Severus grogna. Sûr que la journée allait être longue. Et qu'il allait se faire un plaisir de faire montre de tout son art pour martyriser ses élèves. Cela ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal de leur rappeler sa personnalité.

A la fin de la journée, il avait vu tellement de flirt, entendu tellement de gloussements et vu tant de joues rougies qu'il avait juste envie de vomir. Au moins, il avait réussi à ne pas penser à Lily. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de penser tout court ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Plus il pensait à Sirine Brighton, plus il était mal à l'aise. Et s'il y avait bien un sentiment inconnu du professeur Severus Rogue, c'était d'être mal à l'aise.

La Saint Valentin… Cela rappelait de bons souvenirs à Sirine. Mais aussi des mauvais. C'était le seul jour de l'année où son père ne travaillait pas. Il passait sa journée avec sa femme. Ils sortaient, faisaient les boutiques, dînaient au restaurant, comme un couple moldu normal. Sirine et son frère restaient avec la vieille tante qui sentait la naphtaline. Au contraire de David, cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle donnait à manger à ses oiseaux, regardait la télévision. Elle aussi était normale. Au moins pour un jour. David, lui, détestait devoir cacher sa nature de sorcier. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il était toujours en conflit avec ses parents. Elle préféra chasser ses souvenirs de sa tête et se concentrer sur le jour présent. Elle était libre de sa journée ayant la chance de ne pas avoir de cours. Elle passa d'abord rendre visite à Minerva et rejeta un œil au livre qu'elle lui avait demandé de gardé dans son bureau. Rien de plus que ce qu'elle savait déjà. Il y était inscrit que le talisman était perdu depuis des siècles. _Pas pour tout le monde apparemment_ , ironisa-t-elle en le refermant. Puis elle passa voir Hagrid et avait eu la joie de revoir Firenze, le centaure qui lui avait permis de voir une licorne en chair et en os. Elle était encore touchée du cadeau qu'ils lui avaient fait. Même s'il n'enseignait plus la divination, Firenze continuait à lire l'avenir dans les étoiles. C'était un sujet de discorde cordiale entre eux. Pour Sirine, rien n'était écrit d'avance. Pour elle, chacun était libre de faire ce qu'il souhaitait de sa vie.

-Il arrive que l'on se trompe en lisant le destin dans les planètes, reconnut-il.

-Et comment voyez-vous l'avenir de notre école, mon ami ? demanda Hagrid dans un sourire.

Le centaure sourit d'une étrange façon.

-Vous savez que je ne peux rien dire, Hagrid, même si je le souhaitais.

Hagrid crut à une plaisanterie de son ami mais Sirine cru déceler une pointe d'anxiété.

Avant de retourner dans la forêt, le centaure lui donna un étrange conseil.

-S'il est aisé de casser une brindille en deux, cela est beaucoup plus difficile dans briser plusieurs à la fois.

Sirine fronçait encore les sourcils lorsqu'il n'était plus dans son champ de vision. Que voulait-il dire par-là ?

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Après une semaine à esquiver sa présence, la patience de Rogue avait atteint ses limites. Si la vieille McGonagall était prête à se satisfaire de cela, lui non. Il attendit la fin de la journée et l'attendit dans le couloir près de ses quartiers, les bras croisés. Quand elle le vit, elle ralentit et son visage changea de constance.

-Il me semble que vous avez quelque chose à me dire.

-Je n'ai rien à vous dire, répondit-elle en passant à coté de lui.

Il lui saisit alors les bras et la plaqua contre le mur.

-Je ne vais vous le demander qu'une fois et je veux une réponse aussi franche que vous avez l'habitude de me donner. Pourquoi m'évitez-vous ? Ne le niez pas je l'ai compris dès votre retour de France !

-Je ne le nierais pas, répondit-elle en évitant son regard.

-Alors pourquoi vous…

Elle le coupa et se dégagea de lui.

-Severus je sais que votre curiosité voudrait être rassasiée. Mais je ne veux pas que vous soyez plus impliqué. Pouvez-vous le comprendre ? Promettez-moi de ne plus rien demander à l'avenir.

-Ho ! Je vois. Je ne mérite sans doute pas que…

-Je vous en prie Severus ce n'est nullement cela.

-Donc vous savez quelque chose mais vous ne souhaitez rien dévoiler pour le moment ?

-C'est cela.

-Est-ce que Potter le sait ?

-Pourquoi je parlerais de cela avec Harry ?

Pourquoi avait-il demandé cela ? Il se posa la question autant qu'elle.

-Je ne parlerais jamais à Harry de quelque chose qui pourrait le mettre en danger, lui ou quiconque.

Le danger. Elle-même n'avait pas peur du danger mais elle craignait le mal qu'elle pourrait faire aux autres. Le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais désiré de baguette en était sûrement la preuve. Il cessa de lutter. Aussi franche soit-elle, elle ne parlerait pas. Quant à lui extirper les informations de son esprit, vu sa faculté à occluder, cela ne donnerait aucun résultat hormis celui de la mettre en colère, chose qu'il commençait à apprendre à éviter.

-Je vous promets de ne plus demander.

Venait-elle de lui arracher une promesse ? Par Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait pour se laisser faire ainsi ? Quel pouvoir avait-elle pour qu'il n'arrive plus à avoir le dessus sur elle ?

-Severus pensez-vous que l'on puisse être amis ?

Des amis, il en avait si peu. En avait-il seulement ? Quel besoin ? Il lui tendit ses deux livres tombés au sol.

-Je croyais que c'était le cas, mais à l'évidence non.

Il lui fit un signe de tête et disparut dans le couloir laissant Sirine autant désemparée que troublée.

-Maudits soient les hommes et leur stupide orgueil ! bougonna-t-elle avant de rentrer dans ses appartements.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Le mauvais temps et les chutes de neige avaient repoussé le match de quidditch. Gryffondor contre Serpentard. C'était un match très attendu, qui faisait toujours des étincelles.

McGonagall adorait ce sport et n'aurait manqué aucun match. Elle essaya de convaincre Sirine d'y aller également. La jeune femme trouvait cela trop violent et n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'engouement qu'il existait autour. Elle était cependant partagée car Julia y avait trouvé des nouveaux amis. Depuis sa victoire, elle n'était plus considérée comme la brebis galeuse de sa maison et semblait avoir trouvé sa place dans l'école. Ceux qui se seraient permis une remarque désobligeante prenaient des risques car elle était désormais apprécié de beaucoup de monde, malgré son goût étrange pour la mode « gothique ». Elle avait gagné le respect de Rogue, ce qui n'était pas rien. Sirine accepta pour faire plaisir à Julia autant qu'à McGonagall. Le match dura longtemps, les deux équipes ne voulant pas lâcher et Julia se défendit avec beaucoup de bravoure. Ginny allait réussir à attraper le vif d'or mais tomba de son balai qui fut frappé d'un cognard. Ayant le champ libre, Julia aurait pu prendre l'avantage et faire gagner son équipe. Elle choisit de porter secours à Ginny et la rattrapa. On donna un autre balai à Ginny et le match reprit. Griffondor remporta le match, mais Mcgonagall accorda cinquante points à Serpentard pour leur fair-play et le geste de leur attrapeuse.

Dans la salle des professeurs, les commentaires allaient bon train, entre éloges et félicitations.

-Je ne pensais pas cela d'un serpentard, reconnut mme Bibine.

-Mary Poppins dit qu'il ne faut jamais juger les choses selon leur apparence, professeur, sourit Sirine.

Julia prouvait que l'on pouvait faire partie d'une maison mais que cela ne nous définissait pas pour autant. Sirine était fière d'elle.

-Mary qui ?

-Ho c'est… une grande dame.

-Une grande sorcière sans aucun doute.

Sirine se retint de rire. Jamais décalage entre culture moldu et sorcière n'avait été aussi mince.

-Je suis surprise cependant que l'on ait pas vu le professeur Rogue au match, reprit McGonagall.

Sirine ne l'avait pas vu de la journée. C'était plutôt rare de ne pas le voir déambuler dans la grande salle ou dans la bibliothèque. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir que la douleur de son bras l'avait empêché de sortir. Il avait passé une partie de la journée à se préparer une décoction anti-douleur de son cru. De quoi l'aider à dormir. Il n'avait pas eu envie de passer sa mauvaise humeur sur quelqu'un. Juste d'être seul. Il dut cependant accepter de voir débarquer Sirine.

-Vous auriez vu votre petite protégée, vous auriez été fière d'elle.

-Cela va vous surprendre, mais je suis fière d'elle. Elle représente honnêtement et courageusement les couleurs de sa maison.

-Ce qui me surprend c'est que vous soyez capable de faire un compliment.

-Ho ! Vous ne connaissez pas tout de moi.

Aussitôt, la pensée qui lui étreignait le cœur depuis la France reprit le dessus.

-Severus il y a une question que je dois vous poser. Quand vous étiez… mangemort… est-ce que vous…avez tué des gens ?

Il fit un quart de tour, hésitant, nerveux.

-Je sais que cela ne me regarde pas. J'ai juste émis l'hypothèse que… Ou étiez-vous ce jour-là ? lança-t-elle enfin.

-Quel jour ? grogna-t-il irrité, se retenant de ne pas grimacer de douleur.

Il s'était fermé comme une huître, mal à l'aise.

-Le jour où j'ai reçu ce fardeau, dit-elle en lui désignant son collier.

Etait-elle en train d'insinuer que… Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

-Je vous ai dit que je ne connaissais rien de cela ! lâcha-t-il exaspéré.

-Et je vous ai cru ! répondit-elle sur le même ton.

-Donc ce n'est plus le cas ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais plus ! avoua-t-elle.

Il baissa la tête et détourna son regard d'elle. Il était fâché qu'elle le croit être le meurtrier de sa mère. C'était compréhensible pourtant car beaucoup d'indices faisaient de lui un coupable potentiel. Il laissa sa colère s'apaiser et reprit sa voix habituelle.

-Je ne suis pas cet homme, murmura-t-il. Mais je… Je peux vous dire qui c'est.

-Est-ce ce mangemort de Flagrey ?

Il hocha la tête.

-C'est quelqu'un de bien plus puissant. Je dirais même l'égal de Serpentard.

Elle déglutit.

-Tom Jédusor ?

L'absence de réaction fit comprendre à Sirine qu'elle avait raison. Bien sûr. Qui d'autre que Voldemort aurait tué tous les Greenwitch juste en représailles ? Elle était soulagée qu'il soit innocent, au moins pour sa mère. Elle se rendit compte également qu'elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien qu'elle le voudrait. Un grand pan de son passé restait dans l'ombre. Pourquoi le vouloir d'ailleurs ? Il n'était qu'un collègue. Un ami tout au plus, s'il s'en donnait seulement la peine.

-Je suis désolée d'avoir douté de vous.

-Vous pouvez douter de moi. Mais je ne suis pas un menteur.

-Non, je le vois, cela vous met hors de vous, sourit-elle. Alors ? A quand ce cours sur les Epouvantards ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de conversation.

Il tendit la main pour lui indiquer un gros coffre en bois.

Après avoir donné ses indications et lui avoir expliqué quoi faire, il ouvrit le coffre.

Sirine s'attendait à voir un Détraqueur, Voldemort, le corps de sa mère ou même David. Elle avait envisagé toutes les hypothèses avant d'affronter l'Epouvantard. Mais ce qui apparut la laissa sans réaction. Et pourtant c'était bien cela. Elle n'arriva pas à le renvoyer dans le coffre et Rogue dut intervenir. Il était aussi abasourdi qu'elle.

-Pourquoi vous a-t-il montré ?

-Je crois que… c'est parce que je ne crains rien ni personne. Hormis moi-même.

Comment pouvait-on s'affronter soi même ? Rogue comprit mieux qu'elle.

-Vous manquez de confiance en vous.

Elle lui rappelait le jeune Londubat à ses débuts. Si ce dernier avait réussi à montrer qui il était jusqu'à être capable de s'opposer à Voldemort, pourquoi pas Sirine ?

-Alors j'ai perdu d'avance, conclut-elle en se laissant tomber au sol.

-Si c'est ce que vous pensez en effet. Y a-t-il seulement un moment où votre foi en vous vous permet d'accomplir quelque chose dont vous pouvez être fière ?

Elle réfléchit. Oui. Quand elle donnait ses cours. Elle n'avait pas peur face à ses élèves. Elle se releva et tendit sa baguette vers le coffre. Rogue l'ouvrit à nouveau. Elle lança le sort « _Riddikulus_ » et se vit soudain, affublée des vêtements de Trelawney qui réussit même à faire apparaître un léger sourire sur le visage de Severus.

-Heureusement que vous êtes le seul à voir cela, même si je n'ai rien contre Sybil.

Elle fut tentée de lui demander ce que lui verrait apparaître s'il affrontait l'Epouvantard. C'était quelque chose d'intime. Il avait raison, certaines choses devaient rester secrètes. Elle respecta cela et commença à douter de sa décision de se taire. Ne lui avait-elle pas fait assez confiance pour lui confier sa vie et le laisser lire dans son esprit ?

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Pour protéger le talisman, Sirine était prête à tout. Elle savait que sa faiblesse venait de ses lacunes en utilisation de la magie. Si elle se montrait très douée, Rogue ne pouvait pas lui donner tout son temps libre et de toute façon elle ne le souhaitait pas. Une personne inattendue vint lui apporter son aide, au moins pour les sorts les plus simples : Julia. La jeune fille avait rapidement compris que son professeur essayait de rattraper ses années de retard quand elle avait surpris Rogue lui expliquer comment désarmer une autre personne. Ils s'étaient interrompus dès l'instant où ils avaient aperçu la jeune fille mais Julia avait eu le temps de comprendre. Elle lui avait proposé son assistance. Elle lui devait bien ça après tout ce que Sirine avait fait pour elle, mais aussi pour les autres migrants. Sirine n'était pas étrangère au fait que tous les neuf se soient bien intégrés dans l'école. D'abord Sirine refusa. Un élève qui enseignait à un professeur ? Puis elle s'était dit que vexer Julia serait mal venu. Après tout, toute aide était bonne à prendre. L'envie de s'éloigner du professeur Rogue finit de la convaincre. Cependant malgré tout son engouement le savoir de Julia était limité.

Rogue se contenait avec peine. Il avait envie de la secouer et de lui faire dire ce qu'elle savait. Mais elle lui avait implicitement fait comprendre qu'elle l'avait mis sur le bord de la touche. Et Minerva qui restait muette comme une carpe ! Que les femmes pouvaient être énervantes !

Une silhouette apparut dans son champ de vision. Une silhouette qu'il aurait bien aimé ne jamais revoir. En apercevant le Détraqueur à travers la fenêtre, la première pensée de Severus fut pour Harry Potter qui allait entendre de ses nouvelles.

Sirine retournait à la bibliothèque rendre les livres qu'elle avait empruntés lorsqu'elle rencontra Tony. Ce dernier avait l'air de se débattre entre son siège et ses affaires scolaires.

-Robin vous a abandonné ?

-Il ne suit pas le cours de divination. Miranda m'accompagne habituellement mais elle a attrapé froid.

-Voulez-vous que je vous aide ?

-J'en serais ravi, professeur.

Avant même qu'elle ne se soit retournée, elle reconnut cette sensation désagréable, comme si toute joie vidait son corps. Encore ce froid mortel. Encore ce désespoir. Elle tenta de lutter contre le noir et le vide qui grandissaient en elle. Il fallait qu'elle tente de se raccrocher à quelque chose de positif, c'était la seule chose qu'elle connaissait comme moyen de défense. Tony. Elle devait protéger Tony. Malgré la peur, elle se mit devant l'adolescent. Encore ce cri d'enfant. Elle était prête à subir le baiser du détraqueur si cela pouvait le sauver. C'est sans doute ce qu'il serait arrivé si Tony n'avait pas fait usage d'un _periculum_ et que Minerva McGonagall n'était pas arrivé à temps.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Impossible. Cela était impossible qu'il n'arrive plus à créer de patronus. Il revoyait le détraqueur penché vers Sirine et le jeune Wallace. Il se revoyait la baguette tendue et un léger nuage en sortir. Mais aucun patronus corporel. Sa biche n'était pas apparue. Il était resté debout, prostré, le bras le long du corps à regarder Minerva mettre le détraqueur en fuite. C'était la première fois que cela ne marchait pas. Habituellement, il lui suffisait de penser à Lily. C'était ses seules pensées chaleureuses. Que s'était-il passé ? Etait-ce lié à sa marque des ténèbres ? Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'éprouver ce sentiment d'impuissance. Et si quelqu'un l'apprenait…

En entrant dans l'infirmerie, un doute l'assaillit. C'était tout de même étrange que depuis l'arrivée de Sirine à Poudlard il lui arrive tant de choses. Il en regrettait presque Potter. Au moins il savait à peu prêt à quoi s'attendre. Mme Pomfresh le salua et les laissa seuls. Sirine se remettait mieux que la dernière fois, mais sa peau était très pale. Elle mangeait encore un morceau de ce chocolat étrange. Il n'y avait que les Allemands pour mettre une vache violette sur du chocolat soi-disant suisse.

-Vous semblez attirer les Détraqueurs comme une abeille est attirée par le miel.

-Je veux que vous m'appreniez à les combattre.

-Cela demande beaucoup d'entraînement.

-Avant de me dire que j'en suis incapable laissez moi essayer !

Il fut un brin vexé.

-Je ne vous crois pas incapable de le faire. Mais souvenez-vous de l'Epouvantard. Je pense que vous manquez de confiance en vous et que cela vous effraie.

Elle soupira car il avait raison. Et elle n'aimait pas cela.

-Il m'est avis cependant que pour mener un combat, il faut avoir les armes adéquates. Je crains cependant de ne pas être la bonne personne.

-Je vous rappelle que vous êtes le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Vous êtes la personne qu'il me faut. Je vous fais confiance, Severus.

Confiance. La seule personne qui lui avait fait vraiment confiance jusque là c'était Dumbledore. Il se rappela ce que Maugrey "Fol Œil" avait dit.

« _Bien sûr que Dumbledore vous fait confiance. C'est un homme confiant. Il croit qu'on peut donner une deuxième chance à tout le monde. Mais moi, je dis qu'il y a des taches qui ne s'effacent pas, Rogue. Et qui ne s'effaceront jamais, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?_ »

-Alors prouvez-le-moi.

Elle fut surprise, pesa le pour et le contre dans son esprit et prit sa décision. Il en savait déjà beaucoup.

Après son récit, il resta immobile, le regard fixe. Le talisman de Wicca. Le seigneur des ténèbres lui-même en avait peur. S'il l'avait cherché, c'était pour être sûr que personne ne puisse l'utiliser contre lui. Ôter la magie à autrui n'intéressait que peu Tom Jedusor. Il avait trop de plaisir à torturer et tuer. Il comprenait sa réticence à lui confier la vérité.

-Cela pourrait expliquer la présence des Détraqueurs.

-Quoi ?

-Le talisman de Wicca attirerait les Détraqueurs.

-Comment pouvez vous le savoir ?

-C'est un secret de mangemorts.

-Pouvez-vous me dire autre chose dessus ?

-Le seigneur des ténèbres l'a cherché durant quelques temps mais il a eu… d'autres priorités.

-Quand je pense au nombre de vie que j'ai mis en danger de par mon ignorance !

-Le seigneur des ténèbres a été vaincu, rappela-t-il, espérant vraiment que cela soit le cas.

-Mais pas le mal. D'autres semblent avoir repris le flambeau. Plus je pense au fait que je doive affronter David, plus je pense que je ferais mieux de lui donner.

-Ça, je vous l'interdis, répliqua-t-il.

Elle fit un timide sourire avant de lui demander, une fois de plus, de taire son secret.

-Vous gardez mon secret, je garde le vôtre, fit-elle alors remarquer. Cela me fait penser au fait que vous ne m'avez pas redemandé de mon baume.

-Ma cicatrice ne me fait plus souffrir pour l'instant, mentit-il.

Si elle savait que rien n'avait changé depuis la rentrée, elle le gronderait comme un enfant.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

La présence d'un détraqueur dans l'enceinte de Poudlard n'allait pas passer inaperçue bien que la directrice ait tout fait pour étouffer la chose. Non pas qu'elle minimisait l'incident, mais elle souhaitait ne pas effrayer les autres enfants et leurs parents. Trop de gens essayaient de se reconstruire. Après avoir envoyé un hibou d'urgence au ministère, ce qu'elle craignait ne tarder pas à arriver.

Quelques jours plus tard, Sirine s'était remise. Severus arriva pour prendre note des nouvelles mesures de sécurité prises.

-Je m'inquiète pour eux, entendit-il de la bouche de Sirine, bien qu'il n'ait pas suivi le début de la conversation.

-Pour qui ne vous inquiétez-vous pas ?

-De vous peut-être ?

Il comprit à son sourire que cela n'était qu'une taquinerie de plus.

-Je parlais des Wallace. Ne pourrait-on pas faire quelque chose ?

Si Rogue ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, il savait également qu'elle apportait une attention plus particulière aux Neufs. Il trouvait d'ailleurs qu'elle les couvait un peu trop.

-Vous ne pouvez pas considérer les migrants comme des enfants différents.

-Pourquoi ? Julia n'a plus personne au monde et pourtant elle essaie de se construire, malgré tout. La petite Morgan ne peut pas dormir sans lumière auprès d'elle depuis qu'elle a vu son père mourir devant ses yeux. La mère de Clarence est si pauvre que je me demande encore comment elle fait pour ne pas être à la rue. Tony et Miranda vivent la peur au ventre que les moldu ne les mettent sur le bûché depuis que certains ont tenté de brûler leur maison. Il n'y a que les petites McKenzy qui font bonne figure mais elles doivent souffrir aussi.

-Comment… Comment savez-vous tout cela sur eux ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Parce que je prends le temps de les écouter ! Vous dites que l'on ne peut pas accorder d'importance à tous. Et bien au moins j'essaie.

-Vous n'êtes pas leur mère, rappela-t-il.

-Mais je suis leur professeur !

-Personne ne vous demande d'en faire autant Sirine, intervint McGonagall.

-Je fais ce qui est bien sans espoir de retour. C'est ma nature et cela n'a rien à voir avec la magie.

-Vous êtes indubitablement bornée et sans cervelle.

-Ainsi je vous ressemble, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Il soupira profondément, signe d'une tornade intérieure dont il ne montra rien.

-Très bien. Qu'est-ce que les Wallace ont de si particulier pour que vous leur portiez autant d'attention ?

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

-De ?

Sirine tourna son regard vers la directrice.

-Depuis l'attaque du deuxième détraqueur, leur mère veut les retirer de l'école.

Cela devait bien arriver. Il avait prévenu Potter que son incompétence allait avoir des répercussions. Cela ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal de lui remonter un peu les bretelles. Cela en était presque… nostalgique.

-C'est sa décision.

-Et vous n'avez pas remarqué de changement de comportement chez eux ? Par exemple que Tony s'isolait de plus en plus malgré les efforts de Tilney ? Que Miranda s'était réfugié dans le silence le plus total ? Et cela affecte les autres et leurs amis.

-Voulez-vous que j'aille plaider leur cause auprès de leur mère pour lui dire que Poudlard n'est pas dangereux ? Je vous rappelle que je déteste mentir.

McGonagall s'éclaircit la voix pour leur rappeler qu'elle était encore présente.

-Si Mme Wallace juge que ses enfants sont plus en sécurité avec elle qu'à Poudlard, je ne crois pas que l'on puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Il partit avant que l'une ou l'autre ne réponde.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Suite à l'attaque du détraqueur, Harry avait proposé de rester à Pré-au-lard et de mener son enquête. Le Ministre lui avait confié cette mission, bien qu'il ne soit encore qu'en formation. Cela permettait à Harry de voir plus souvent Hermione et Ginny, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il avait gardé pour lui le fait que la marque des ténèbres de Rogue se soit réveillé. Il l'avait promis. Rogue qui lui confie un secret aussi important, ça l'avait presque scotché. Il devait sans doute caché quelque chose d'autre car en ajoutant la présence de deux Détraqueurs, il se dit que cela faisait vraiment trop de coïncidences. Rogue s'en était donné à cœur joie dès que Harry était arrivé à l'Ecole. Incompétence, ignorance, bêtise, inexpérience… il avait eu droit à tout. Cela en était presque étonnant qu'il prenne cela tant à cœur. Il est vrai que cette fois, un élève aurait pu y passer. Comment et pourquoi un Détraqueur était-il dans l'école ? Comment avait-il pu entrer malgré les barrières de protections qu'il avait mis en place avec les autres aurors ? Il se rappela ses propres expériences avec les créatures drapées de noirs. Il frissonna rien qu'à y penser bien qu'il sache désormais comment se défendre. Seulement, tout le monde n'avait pas les capacités de le faire. Il se mit un mémo dans un coin de sa tête : « _convaincre Rogue de faire un cours sur les patronus_ ». Comme si cela était possible.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Sirine n'y parvenait pas. Elle avait beau s'entraîner, jour après jour, faire ce que Rogue lui disait, rien n'y faisait.

-Votre souvenir n'est pas assez puissant, dit-il alors que le petit nuage blanc s'effaçait encore sans avoir pris aucune forme.

-Je n'y arrive pas !

-Essayez ! Essayez encore ! Ne jamais laissez tomber, jamais baisser les bras ! N'est-ce pas votre devise ? Alors essayez ! ordonna-t-il d'un ton dur et sévère.

Comment arrivait-il toujours à la mettre en colère ? A la pousser à bout ? Le pire, c'est que cela l'aidait à se surpasser. Si le souvenir de sa mère n'était pas assez fort, qu'est-ce qui le pouvait ? Penser à sa mère, c'était penser à sa disparition. A l'absence. Un souvenir joyeux, une pensée douce et heureuse… La caresse d'une licorne… si doux… si pur…si parfait… le cadeau du cœur d'un ami. Elle se redressa et prononça à nouveau la formule. A la surprise de Rogue, un patronus se créa et prit la forme d'un équidé, quoique ce n'était pas vraiment un cheval.

-Une licorne… j'aimerais dire que je suis étonné.

Sirine regarda l'animal bondir et traverser la fenêtre. Elle avait trouvé son souvenir chaleureux, assez puissant pour qu'elle réussisse.

-Et le vôtre ? Que représente-t-il ?

Il ne dit rien. Lui… Il n'arrivait plus à en faire. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

-Pardonnez mon indiscrétion, s'excusa-t-elle en voyant que son visage était redevenu dur et froid.

-Je n'ai plus rien à vous apprendre, déclara-t-il alors en désignant la sortie à Sirine.

Elle avait touché du doigt quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était cependant elle n'insista pas. Rogue n'était pas l'un de ses élèves. Elle n'avait pas à en apprendre plus sur lui.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Rogue rejeta l'idée de l'apprentissage du patronus. Il ne pouvait pas en donner la cause. Comment enseigner cet art alors que lui-même n'y parvenait plus ? Cependant, il crut bon de commencer à évoquer des choses plus durs, des sorts dont personne ne devrait avoir à en connaître l'existence : les sorts Impardonnables. L'ayant annoncé au cours précédent, il espérait qu'il aurait l'attention de tous. S'il ne connaissait pas tellement ses élèves, il savait que Tony n'aurait manqué aucun de ses cours. En voyant la place vide, il ne montra rien. A la fin du cours, il demanda à Tilney s'il savait où était son acolyte.

-C'est l'anniversaire de la mort de son père, monsieur. Je crois que..

Il ne rajouta rien et quitta la pièce. Rogue savait que ce cours allait les remuer. Mais il fallait qu'il en connaisse les conséquences, afin de s'en défendre.

Il croisa Julia qui lui indiqua l'avoir vu se diriger vers le lac. Il hésita. Il n'aimait pas s'occuper des affaires des autres. Mais c'était Tony, l'élève qui avait échappé au détraqueur quelques jours auparavant. Peut être qu'il ne s'était pas remis aussi bien qu'il voulait le montrait. A force de les considérer comme des adultes, Severus en oubliait que c'était encore des gamins.

Tony fixait l'horizon, aucune expression n'apparaissant sur son visage.

-Il me semble ne pas vous avoir vu aujourd'hui, Mr Wallace, dit Severus pour signaler sa présence au jeune garçon. Dois-je vous donner une retenue ou avez-vous une explication à votre absence ?

-Je n'ai pas d'excuse, je l'avoue.

Severus se mit à coté de lui.

-Professeur, avez-vous déjà entendu parlé des sorts Oubliés ?

Les trois Sorts Oubliés de Grindelwald. Aussi destructeurs et malfaisants que les Sorts Impardonnables.

-Ces sorts ne sont plus pratiqués depuis la mort de Grindelwald. Seuls les adeptes de la magie noire en connaissent encore l'existence. Aucun enfant ne devrait en avoir entendu parlé.

-Je n'aurais pas la prétention de les connaître toute, excepté une. Beaucoup se demande ce qui me cloue dans mon siège. Les blessures faites pas la magie noire ne peuvent pas toujours guérir.

-L _'Incommodum_...

Tony acquiesça de la tête.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Trois ans. Ma sœur pense que c'est son devoir de s'occuper de moi parce que le sort lui était destiné. Ma mère croit que mon handicap m'empêchera de devenir quelqu'un et que je ne pourrais jamais me débrouiller seul. Tout le monde m'a toujours pris en pitié. Tout le monde, sauf vous.

-Je compatis. Mais je n'ai pas pitié. Votre mère a tord de ne pas croire en vous et vos capacités.

-Quand elle voit mes résultats dans votre matière, elle pense que c'est par bonté d'âme.

-Il serait sans doute judicieux, donc, que je revois vos évaluations à la baisse ? répliqua-t-il, froissé par le "bonté d'âme"

-S'il y a bien une matière dont je peux être fier de mes résultats, c'est bien la vôtre. Ne changez rien, monsieur, s'il vous plait.

-Dois-je en déduire que vous serez présent à mon prochain cours bien qu'il évoque des choses difficiles ?

Tony le confirma d'un signe de tête.

-Je peux maudire la terre entière, cela ne me rendra ni mon père, ni mes jambes. Quand on nous donne la chance de pouvoir repartir de zéro, il faut la saisir, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus se posait lui-même la question. Il continua à regarder l'horizon.

-Vous ne parlerez pas des sorts Oubliés ?

-Je pensais que plus personne n'était capable de les utiliser.

-Il y a une petite communauté de mages noirs en Albanie et en Roumanie qui se revendiquent comme héritier de Grindelwald. En tant qu'Auror, mon père s'était donné pour mission de les traquer. Quand j'ai reçu l' _Incommodum_ , il s'est demandé s'il devait continuer ou non. Je lui ai assuré que cela n'était pas de sa faute. Ses efforts n'ont pas empêché le coup d'Etat en Albanie. Il me manque… Mais je suis fier d'être son fils. Je suis désolé professeur.

-De quoi ?

-De vous raconter ma vie.

-J'imagine qu'un professeur doit être capable d'écouter, admit-il en repensant aux paroles de Sirine.

Tony le remercia et se dirigea vers le château. Severus, lui, resta pensif. Il avait peut être un moyen de comprendre pourquoi il ne parvenait plus à faire de patronus. Il devait se confronter à l'Epouvantard.

* * *

 _Les sorts Oubliés n'existent pas, je les ai inventés. Incommodum, dans le sens d'handicaper, léser._

 _Occluder : pratiquer l'occlumentie, c'est à dire bloquer son esprit à l'intrusion de quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne savais pas comment transcrire en français, je trouve que cela sonne plutot bien._


	9. Ch8 : Échecs et mat (partie 1)

_J'espérais pouvoir vous mettre le nouveau chapitre avant Noel... c'est presque chose faite. Comme ce chapitre commençait à prendre un peu trop d'ampleur, j'ai décidé de le couper en deux. Voici la première partie, qui va dévoiler certaines choses et compliquer d'autres._

 _Ha et... MILLE MERCI pour les 5000 views atteintes pour mon histoire. Ces chiffres me donnent presque le tournis..._

* * *

 **8-ECHECS ET MAT (partie 1)**

-Il n'en est pas question !

-J'ai souvenir que vous vous êtes bien débrouillée. Severus me l'a affirmé.

-Alors il se sera trompé ! Quoi que vous pensiez professeur McGonagall, je n'irais à aucun cours de transplanage !

Sirine refusait catégoriquement d'y assister. Si elle était prête à apprendre la magie, elle s'était juré de ne pas recommencer à transplaner, même en temps qu'escorte.

-Bon bon ! Je n'insisterais pas.

-Je fais déjà beaucoup plus que je ne l'aurais souhaité Minerva, confia-t-elle alors, la voix radoucie.

-A quoi vous attendiez-vous en acceptant mon offre, Sirine ?

-J'avoue que je ne savais pas. Je voulais juste profiter de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Votre marché me convenait. J'avais tellement entendu parlé de cette école qu'y mettre les pieds me procurait déjà un plaisir infini.

-Cela fait maintenant cinq mois que vous êtes ici. Quel bilan en tirez-vous ? Je ne parle pas de votre talisman. Je parle de vous.

-Je crois bien que… j'en ai appris tellement sur moi-même que j'ai du mal à me reconnaître, sourit-elle. Et j'ai fait tant de belles rencontres.

Elle releva la tête vers la directrice.

-Je ne peux pas avoir de regrets de vivre cela.

-Par les sorcières de Salem j'espère que non ! Peu d'élèves se sont plaint de Poudlard. Du moins je n'en connais aucun qui ait des regrets de ses années d'école. Sauf peut-être Severus, reconnut-elle, l'air songeur.

Severus Rogue aurait vécu une scolarité chaotique ? Pourtant il y était devenu enseignant non ? Quand on n'aime pas un lieu, on fait tout pour ne pas y revenir ?

-Ha au fait Harry va venir faire une inspection de l'école demain. Est-ce que cela vous dérangerait de lui tenir compagnie ? Vous êtes le seul professeur disponible.

-J'en serais ravie Minerva.

-Et sinon… pour les cours de transplanage ?

Sirine sortit du bureau les points serrés, retenant un gros juron moldu, non sans avoir levé les yeux au plafond en signe de désespoir.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Cette année les cours de transplanage étaient offerts par le ministère. Dean allait pouvoir en profiter pour rattraper son retard par rapport à Hermione et les autres élèves de son âge. Harmony McKenzy aussi allait y assister avec Ginny. Sa plus jeune sœur était impatiente de savoir quel effet cela faisait. Elle était souvent tête en l'air et si spontanée. Pour Hermione, elle lui rappelait Luna. Elle lui avait promis de s'abonner au « Chicaneur » et même si les articles ne l'intéressaient pas vraiment, elle le lisait. Luna avait décidé de parcourir le monde pour découvrir les races d'animaux fantastiques qu'elle n'avait jamais pu voir en vrai. Elle avait rencontré le petit-fils du célèbre Dragonneau et avait tant de points communs avec lui qu'elle était étonnée que Luna ne lui ait pas encore mis le grappin dessus. Sûr qu'il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup d'autres jeunes hommes qui ait les mêmes goûts étranges qu'elle.

Ainsi, Hermione recevait des nouvelles de tout le monde. Même en l'absence d'Harry et de Ron, elle ne s'ennuyait pas. Elle pouvait approfondir ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu mieux étudier. L'année passée, seule la recherche des horcruxes avait compté. Cela en était presque étrange de vivre une année scolaire normale. Du moins, cela aurait été le cas sans ces Détraqueurs. Harry avait été muet comme une carpe sur le sujet. Depuis quand Harry avait-il des secrets pour elle ? A moins qu'il ne sache vraiment rien ? Ca c'était flippant.

Elle espérait vraiment que les anciens gardiens d'Azkaban n'attaqueraient plus personne, à défaut de pouvoir les détruire. Encore une expérience de magie noire qui avait dû mal tournée ! Elle retourna à son livre, préférant laisser ses pensées suivre un seul but : l'obtention de toutes ses ASPIC.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Harry avait déjà vérifié les sécurités extérieures. En plus de quelques rares aurors, il avait été habilité à transplaner dans la tour d'observation, au moins le temps de l'enquête. Ce n'était qu'en cas d'ultime recours et tout le monde espérait que ces mesures temporaires n'allaient pas devoir durer. Seulement, un Détraqueur avait pu passer les barrières magiques. Harry avait émis l'hypothèse d'une aide interne mais avait aussitôt rejeté cette éventualité. Il ne pouvait pas suspecter quelqu'un de l'école. C'était impossible. Pas après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, pas après tous ces morts. Il avait également vérifié les passages secrets qu'il avait pu découvrir au fil de sa scolarité et de son combat contre Voldemort. Rassuré, il avait rejoint Sirine.

Chaque rencontre avec Harry était un plaisir certain pour Sirine. Elle pouvait lui parler facilement. Elle lui faisait confiance, autant qu'à Rogue. Après quelques échanges banales, Sirine demanda à Harry :

-Est-ce que tu veux bien me parler de ta mère Harry ?

-Ha… Et bien… Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, professeur.

-Appelle-moi Sirine, Harry. Je ne suis pas ton professeur.

-Je vais essayer.

-En réalité, après ce que tu m'as déjà dévoilé, je me demandais quel genre de relation le professeur Rogue et toi vous avez. Il ne semble pas te porter dans son cœur mais il te respecte comme aucun autre adolescent.

-Hé ! Je vais bientôt avoir dix neuf ans, objecta-t-il.

-Oui, désolé Harry. Ce n'était pas dans un sens péjoratif. Je voulais dire parmi les jeunes gens de son entourage.

Harry lança un sort dans le couloir devant lui puis après s'être assuré de ne rien trouver continua son chemin et reprit la conversation.

-Le professeur Rogue m'a détesté durant tellement d'années que je ne suis pas sûr qu'il arrive à éprouver un jour autre chose pour moi, reconnut-il.

-Mais je croyais qu'il connaissait ta mère ?

Alors, tout en continuant son inspection pièce par pièce et couloir par couloir, Harry lui parla de la relation entre Rogue et sa propre mère _mais aussi de son père et ses amis_ et pourquoi il avait si confiance en lui. Sirine ne lui coupa pas la parole, l'écoutant avec sérieux. Ce qu'elle apprit la remua autant que cela la rassura.

-Je sais qu'il ne donne pas une première bonne image en apparence, admit-il.

-Non, cela on peut le dire, confirma-t-elle en se souvenant du jour de la rentrée.

-Mais les apparences sont souvent trompeuses. Poudlard m'a appris bien plus que ce que l'on m'y a enseigné. C'est dommage que vous n'y soyez pas venu.

-Je le regrette parfois, Harry, murmura-t-elle alors qu'ils revenaient vers la grande salle.

-Sirine, je n'ai jamais parlé de tout cela à personne. Même Ron et Hermione n'en connaissent qu'une partie.

-Je ne dévoilerais rien, Harry. Et je te remercie de ta confiance.

-Je vous aime bien, Sirine. Je sens cependant que vous me cachez quelque chose.

Il leva la main avant qu'elle ne proteste.

-Mais je ne chercherais pas à savoir. Si vous jugez que cela doit rester entre vous et le professeur Rogue, alors soit.

-Comment sais tu que…

-Personne ne s'est autant intéressé à Rogue que vous. Cela doit avoir une explication.

-Il y a bien quelque chose, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

-Moi, je ne crois rien, sourit-il presque malicieux.

-C'est moi qui porte un secret, Harry. Et je lui ai demandé… conseil.

-Est-ce que cela pourrait mettre Poudlard en danger ?

Sirine s'arrêta et fixa soudain le sol. La question d'Harry était anodine mais pour Sirine, ce fut comme un raz-de-marée. Mettre Poudlard et ses occupants en danger ? Elle ne l'avait pas envisagé jusque là. Pourtant les Détraqueurs s'étaient attaqués à elle. A elle. Et Tony aurait pu en être la victime s'il n'avait pas fait preuve de sang froid et de bon sens.

-Sirine ?

-Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre Harry. J'aimerais tellement te jurer que non. Mais en réalité… je… je ne sais pas.

Sans qu'elle n'en comprenne la raison, elle se mit à pleurer devant un Harry désemparé et embarrassé.

-Je ne voulais pas vous blesser.

Elle sécha rapidement ses larmes et reprit ses esprits.

-Tu ne l'as pas fait. C'est moi… C'est… mon passé me rattrape. Et c'est dur de l'affronter.

-Je ne peux que vous comprendre, Sirine. Mais s'il y a une chose dont je suis sûr et certain, c'est que c'est encore pire quand on essaie de le fuir.

-Tu es quelqu'un de bien Harry. Tu as fait des choix difficiles dans ta vie mais tu en es sorti grandi. Aucun enfant ne devrait endurer tant de choses.

-Je ne suis sans doute pas le mieux placé mais si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas.

-Je te promets que je n'y manquerais pas, Harry.

Ils changèrent ensuite de sujet de conversation pour des choses plus gais et insignifiantes et Harry finit son inspection des murs de l'école sans voir trouvé le moindre danger.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Sirine raccompagna le jeune apprenti sur le chemin de Pré-au-lard. En retournant dans l'école, elle croisa McGonagall qui lui avertit que Mme Wallace avait laissé une chance à l'école après tous les hiboux reçus de ses enfants et de certains de leur camarade. Elle remercia la directrice et alla voir Severus pour le prévenir. Il ne l'entendit pas entrer dans la pièce. Il était debout, sa baguette à la main à regarder l'Epouvantard qu'il avait dû faire sortir de son coffre.

Elle se figea devant son propre portrait. Ce qui effrayait le plus Severus Rogue c'était… elle ?

Elle quitta aussitôt la pièce sans même lui avoir laissé le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Elle courut presque tant elle voulait chasser cette vision de son esprit. Pourquoi cela la blessait-elle autant ? Elle en comprit soudain la raison. La révélation lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Après les confidences d'Harry, cela l'effraya d'autant plus. C'était horrible. Comment était-ce arrivé ? Quand ? Elle ne le savait pas. Pourtant elle ne pouvait nier la vérité. C'était un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, du moins jamais aussi fort. Aussi douloureux. Quiconque aurait ressenti les mêmes sentiments en aurait été heureux. Mais pas Sirine. Parce qu'elle savait que c'était sans espoir.

Minerva n'aurait pas dû lui proposer ce poste et elle n'aurait pas dû l'accepter. Elle avait dû être maudite à sa naissance pour devoir subir tant de souffrances. Et pourtant… Pourtant, c'était tant de moments heureux et de partage après tant d'années d'errance et de solitude. Désormais, cela allait devenir une torture. À cause de lui. A moins qu'elle ne s'enfuit et qu'elle ne quitte tout, une fois de plus ? Cela serait facile d'abandonner les problèmes derrière soi. Mais elle n'était plus la petite Sirine qui fuyait dans la montagne. Elle était la fille d'une championne, héritière d'une puissante famille de sorciers et descendante d'une des fondatrices de Poudlard. N'avait-elle pas prouvé qu'elle méritait sa place à Poudlard et dans le monde des sorciers ? N'avait-elle pas le droit elle aussi de croire en l'avenir ? Tous les conseils et recommandations qu'elle savait si bien offrir à ses élèves ne pouvaient-ils pas s'appliquer également à elle ?

Elle était en train de se demander comment elle allait devoir se comporter désormais avec lui quand il fit son apparition. Il l'avait suivi de peu. Ainsi, le moment de l'affrontement ultime était-il venu ? Allait-elle réussir à garder son calme ? A contrôler ses émotions ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'elle avait qu'elle attaqua de front.

-Pourquoi l'Epouvantard m'a t-il montré ? Je suis votre plus grande peur ? Je pensais que vous me faisiez confiance ! Et surtout que rien ne pouvait vous effrayer !

-Vous pensez que je ne peux rien ressentir ?

-Je crois en effet que vous êtes incapable de sentiments !

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ?

-Rien ne vous touche ! Vous êtes solitaire froid et arrogant ! affirma-t-elle soudain.

Il admettait son coté solitaire et froid. Mais arrogant ? James Potter était arrogant, ainsi que ses stupides amis. Mais lui ? Arrogant ? Il revoyait l'expression du visage de Lily quand il l'avait insulté de Sang de bourbe. Ce fut l'instant où il perdit tout, juste parce qu'il n'avait pas gardé contrôle de ses émotions. Etait-il vraiment ce qu'elle disait ?

-Attendez Sirine…

Il lui attrapa le bras mais elle se dégagea. Le repousser lui fit mal, parce qu'elle avait conscience des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait. Il était la dernière personne qu'elle souhaitait blesser. Mais il le fallait. C'était nécessaire autant pour lui que pour elle. Surtout après tout ce que Harry lui avait révélé.

-Je ne suis pas Lily ! lâcha-t-elle la voix prise par l'émotion.

Elle était au courant. Pour tout son passé. Pour Lily. Etrangement, cela ne le mit pas en colère. Il avait déjà du mal à admettre et comprendre la vision de l'Epouvantard.

-Je ne profiterais pas de ma ressemblance physique avec elle pour vous leurrer, ajouta-t-elle, reprenant contrôle d'elle-même. Vous méritez plus que cela ! Et moi aussi !

Severus baissa le regard et la laissa partir. Ne venait-elle pas de dire que… Non ! Il avait dû mal comprendre. Cela ne pouvait être que cela.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Minerva bougea les lèvres cherchant ses mots, cependant que son esprit était encore en train d'essayer d'assimiler la chose. Sirine avait eu besoin de se confier à quelqu'un. Et il n'y avait personne dont elle était assez proche pour parler de cela. Si Debbie avait habité plus près…

-Mais…. Qu'allez-vous faire ? murmura la vieille femme, soudain incapable de l'aider.

-Je crois que… je vais continuer comme avant. Promettez-moi de garder le secret, une fois de plus.

-Allez-vous seulement y parvenir Sirine ?

-Je l'ai bien fait jusqu'à maintenant. Je suis assez adulte pour faire la part des choses.

-Le sait-il ?

-Il serait idiot s'il ne l'avait pas compris. Du moins… Je ne le sais pas vraiment. Bon sang ! Minerva cela serait plus simple que je quitte Poudlard non ?

-Est-ce ce que vous souhaitez ?

-Non, je suis chez moi ici. Et c'est bien la première fois que je peux dire cela.

-Alors faites ce que votre cœur vous dicte.

-Fais ce qu'il te plaît tant que cela ne nuit à personne, c'est cela ?

Minerva lui fit un triste sourire compatissant. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire la chose possible.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Sirine s'effondra dans son fauteuil plus qu'elle ne s'y assit. L'éviter… Le fuir… C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle ne lui parlerait plus que de Poudlard, des élèves et des cours. De la pluie et du beau temps. Bref, tout ce qui allait l'énerver. Un étrange bruit attira son attention.

-Seaclead !

L'animal, couché sur le flanc, faisait des efforts surhumains pour respirer. Le sang de Sirine s'arrêta de couler dans ses veines. Son meilleur ami était en train de mourir.

Après avoir renvoyé l'Epouvantard dans son coffre, Severus alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il hésitait à aller lui parler, lui donner son point de vue. Le fait qu'elle puisse désormais mal le juger l'irritait. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas peur d'elle. Peut être alors de son collier ? Non, l'Epouvantard était clair. Quelle plaie cette fille ! Il jeta sa veste sur le fauteuil de son petit salon. S'il avait eu un verre d'alcool sous la main, il y aurait sans aucun doute succombé. Heureusement, il n'y en avait pas. Il n'y en avait jamais chez lui. Il n'y en avait plus depuis la mort de son père. Et lui n'y avait jamais touché. L'idée de ressembler à cet être dont il était issu lui suffisait à lui passer l'envie. Avant qu'il n'ait pu se préparer un thé, il entendit frapper à sa porte. Qui osait le déranger ? Et à cette heure ?

Quand il ouvrit, sa colère s'évanouit. Devant lui, Sirine Brighton tenait son fléreur inerte dans ses bras. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi désespérée.

-Aidez-le Severus, réussit-elle à articuler entre deux pleurs.

A la description des symptômes, Rogue reconnut un empoisonnement. A quoi, il ne le savait pas. Elle lui dit avoir seulement donné un peu de son lait à l'animal.

-Quelqu'un a voulu tuer Seaclead ?

-Quelqu'un a voulu vous tuer, vous.

Seaclead allait mourir parce qu'elle avait malencontreusement donné le poison qui lui était destiné, à elle ? Harry avait raison. Poudlard était en danger par sa faute. Depuis son arrivée à l'école, elle se sentait en sécurité. David ne pouvait pas l'approcher. Les mauvais rêves étaient derrière elle. Elle croyait vraiment commencer une nouvelle vie. En réalité, tout était joué. Elle n'avait aucune liberté et devrait toujours se méfier de tout le monde.

-Il va mourir c'est cela ?

Elle ne pleurait plus mais n'avait plus d'étincelle dans le regard. Sa voix avait changé.

-Allez me chercher votre bouteille de lait, fut sa seule réponse.

-Répondez-moi franchement Severus.

-Cela dépendra de ce que je trouverais dans votre lait.

Elle comprit et partit aussitôt. En l'attendant, Severus essaya de donner quelques gouttes d'essence d'angélique mélangé à de la poudre de bézoard.

Cette fois, ce n'était pas un Détraqueur. C'était plus vicieux. Quelqu'un interne à l'école essayait de nuire à Brighton. Le poison, c'était souvent indétectable. Toutes les patrouilles de Potter ne pouvaient rien contre cela. Le plus étrange, c'est qu'il ne connaissait personne dans l'école qui puisse haïr Sirine au point de vouloir la faire disparaître.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Trouver Seaclaid mourant l'avait autant remué que de se découvrir des sentiments pour Severus Rogue, et tout cela dans la même journée. Contre l'un elle ne pouvait rien faire. Mais perdre Seaclaid, son compagnon de tous les jours, le seul être qui la suivait depuis tant d'années… Elle s'arrêta devant l'ombre qui était apparue devant elle.

-David ?

S'il y avait un individu au monde qu'elle ne souhaitait pas voir, surtout en ce moment c'était bien lui. Et dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard.

-Surprise petite sœur ! N'es-tu pas contente de me voir ?

-Pas ici en tout cas ! Comment as-tu pu passer les protections ?

-Je te rappelle que j'ai fait ma scolarité ici, au contraire de toi.

-Tu… Tu es seul ?

-Bien sûr que non. Les autres vont bientôt entrer en jeu. Pendant ce temps je vais pouvoir récupérer ce que maman n'aurait jamais dû te donner.

Encore et toujours ce médaillon.

-Pourquoi le veux-tu David ? Tu te prends pour l'héritier de Serpentard ?

-Ho non je n'aurais jamais cette prétention. Je sers quelqu'un de bien plus puissant. Seth punira les traîtres et les infidèles. Il a déjà commencé. Avec ton ami professeur par exemple.

David était-il derrière les douleurs de la marque de Severus ? Souffrait-il à cause d'elle ? Combien de personnes allaient encore risquer sa vie à cause d'elle ? Et qui était Seth ?

-Tu devrais être le premier sur la liste pour ce que tu as fait à maman. Tu as détruit notre famille.

-Notre famille n'a jamais vraiment existé.

-Pour toi peut être.

-Si papa m'avait accepté comme je suis et si maman avait assumé sa magie, peut-être que tout aurait pu être différent.

-N'accuse pas nos parents de…

-Ho ! Je sens que tu es en colère contre moi, coupa-t-il. Mais vois-tu ? Je m'en fiche. Je ne vis pas dans le passé. Tout ce que je veux de toi, c'est ce médaillon !

-Pourquoi ne me le prends-tu pas ? As tu peur de moi maintenant que tu connais l'existence de mes pouvoirs ?

-Peur de toi ? Pour qui te prends-tu ? Je vais te montrer ce que sont de vrais pouvoirs !

Il se transforma alors en un énorme serpent. Sirine comprit que David était un animagus.

Effrayée autant que surprise, elle fit un pas en arrière et tomba à la renverse. Il se retransforma en humain.

-Tu… tu es un serpent ?

-Un basilic, s'il te plait. J'y tiens, ricana-t-il.

Il s'approcha de Sirine qui resta figée par la découverte et tendit la main pour prendre le collier. Sa main s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de l'objet.

-Il y a un sort de protection !

Il retint sa colère avec peine.

-Donne-le-moi !

Sirine reprit ses esprits. Elle repoussa son frère et s'écarta de lui, emprisonnant le pendentif dans sa main. Sa mère avait eu raison de se méfier de lui.

-Non ! assura-t-elle.

-Si je ne peux pas te le prendre de force, je le prendrais sur ton cadavre !

Il se retransforma et cette fois il était décidé à obtenir gain de cause. Elle se releva et se mit à courir, essayant de se protéger de lui tout en espérant qu'aucun élève n'avait eu la malheureuse idée de transgresser le couvre-feu imposé de McGonagall.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Si Harry n'avait pas eu l'envie de rendre visite à Ginny, il n'aurait jamais pu se rendre compte de la présence de Détraqueurs à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Bien sûr, la plupart des élèves étaient dans leur salle commune ou dans leur lit. Mais certains avaient cours d'astronomie. Les barrières magiques mises en place n'allaient pas laisser passer les créatures maléfiques. Cependant, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Il sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

-Harry Potter !

Il reconnut le centaure Firenze. Deux autres centaures l'accompagnaient mais étaient restés en retrait.

-Il se passe quelque chose, Harry. Les astres nous indiquent qu'un danger vous menace. Des mages noirs se sont réunis dans la forêt.

-Sont-ils nombreux ?

-Pas assez pour détruire l'école mais trop pour que tu les affrontes seuls. Les centaures n'aiment pas intervenir, tu le sais. Mais le troupeau a accepté que je vous mette en garde.

-Merci Firenze. Je préviens immédiatement le bureau des Aurors !

Il envoya un patronus messager à Ron, espérant qu'il arriverait vite avec du renfort et rejoignit Ginny à leur point de rendez-vous pour l'avertir qu'elle se mette à l'abri. Des mages noirs… Ils étaient presque tous à Azkaban, pour ceux qui n'étaient pas morts. Il devait y avoir quelque chose qui lui avait échappé.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Dans la tour de Gryffondor, plusieurs adolescents jouaient aux cartes pendant qu'Hermione terminait son livre. Tony ne se sentant pas très bien, il était monté se coucher plus tôt que d'habitude. Ce dernier n'avait jamais parlé de sa rencontre avec le Détraqueur, bien qu'elle ait eu l'impression que cela l'avait touché. Le souci avec Tony Wallace, c'est qu'il ne voulait montré aucun signe de faiblesse. Même pour un simple coup de froid.

-Hermione !

Elle releva la tête aussitôt à l'appel de Dean.

-C'est Tony ! Il… Il ne va pas bien !

En entrant dans la chambre, elle découvrit Tony allongé au sol, tremblant, son ami tout près de lui. Elle s'agenouilla à son tour, ne sachant ce qu'il avait.

-Ils arrivent ! dit-il entre deux grimaces de douleur.

-Qui arrive ?

Elle dirigea son regard vers Tilney.

-Les mages noirs. Tony peut sentir la présence de la magie noire. Ca le fait souffrir.

Hermione se releva et regarda à travers la vitre du dortoir. Elle aperçut une lumière dans le ciel. Un _périculum_ ! Quelqu'un était en danger. A moins que cela ne soit un piège? En tant que préfète en chef, elle devait veiller sur ses camarades. Mais elle était aussi membre de l'armée de Dumbledore. Elle luttait contre les mages noirs. Et elle savait aussi que Ginny était dehors, partie rejoindre Harry.

-Est-ce que l'on peut faire quelque chose pour lui ? demanda-t-elle à Robin, acceptant avec difficulté le fait de ne pas en savoir assez pour l'aider.

-Non. Je reste à ses cotés.

Tony semblait essayer de se concentrer pour calmer sa crise. Cela ne devait pas être sa première.

-Robin… Miranda ? murmura-t-il.

-Elle est en sécurité Tony.

-Tu… tu en es sûr ?

-On ne peut pas être plus en sécurité qu'ici, Tony.

Il releva la tête vers les autres Gryffondor présents.

-Il a raison. Si Poudlard ne nous protège pas, rien ne le peut, assura Dean.

Tony était entre de bonnes mains. Hermione prit sa décision.

-Dean, veille bien à ce que personne ne sorte.

Elle sortit et demanda au portrait de la grosse dame de ne laisser sortir personne des dortoirs à moins qu'un professeur ou elle-même ne lève l'interdiction. Puis elle dévala les escaliers et se retrouva dehors en même temps que deux aurors membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Quel que soit le danger, ils étaient prêts à l'affronter.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Severus savait que Sirine n'aurait jamais mis aussi longtemps à revenir si quelque chose ne l'en avait pas empêché. Son fléreur comptait plus que tout pour elle. Il hésita à laisser l'animal seul. Le petit antidote qu'il lui avait donné semblait faire de l'effet et il respirait mieux, même s'il n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Il attrapa sa veste et sa baguette et prit le chemin des quartiers de Sirine.

* * *

 _Et le petit blabla du soir ^^_

 _Physiquement, j'imagine Sirine sous les traits de l'actrice Rachelle Lefevre. Quant à Rogue, ben, impossible de l'imaginer sous d'autres traits que ceux d'Alan Rickman, bien que je l'imagine avec une vingtaine d'années en moins (Severus Rogue est censé avoir 38 ans dans le dernier tome)._

 _Ha... et vous avez dû remarqué mon petit clin d'œil aux Animaux Fantastiques._


	10. Ch9 : Échecs et mat (partie 2)

_Ca y est les fêtes sont finies, je vais pouvoir reprendre mon histoire. Les mises à jour ne seront pas régulières, j'ai pas mal de choses de prévu en janvier._

 _Je vous remercie encore tous de vos lectures et visites. Merci tout particulier à ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé une petite review. Leurs remarques et fidélité me vont droit au cœur. J'espère ne jamais vous décevoir. Dans ce cas, j'espère que vous n'hésiterez pas m'envoyer une beuglante :-)_

* * *

 **9-ECHECS ET MAT (partie 2)**

-Alors c'est toi le petit Potter ? Pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais !

Harry pointait sa baguette vers celui qui s'était avancé presque au niveau des Détraqueurs. Il avait les cheveux sombres, le regard fier et glacial. Derrière lui, hormis Dolohov qu'il recherchait depuis sa fuite sur le chemin de la prison, une rangée de mages noirs qu'il ne connaissait pas, pour la plupart. Et c'est cela qui l'effrayait le plus. Ginny était derrière lui, à quelques pas, tout comme Hermione et les autres Aurors qui l'avaient rejoint dès qu'il avait lancé son _Périculum_. Il avait peur pour elles tout en sachant qu'elles savaient se défendre. S'il avait mieux fait son travail, personne ne serait actuellement en danger.

-Tu veux sans doute savoir qui je suis ? Seth, pour te servir, dit-il d'une voix faussement mielleuse tout en faisant une révérence.

Seth jeta un regard aux sorciers qu'il avait en face de lui.

-Alors c'est la seule protection que vous avez pour votre école ? Je me demande bien comment le Seigneur des ténèbres a pu être vaincu par des sorciers aussi misérables!

-N'approchez pas plus ou je vous promets que vous regretterez d'être venu au monde !

Harry ne connaissait pas son ennemi mais il avait affronté bien pire.

-Je te rassure, je ne viens pas pour toi. A l'heure qu'il est, mon fidèle compagnon a dû trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Nous ne sommes là que pour faire diversion et nous amuser un peu, n'est-ce pas mes précieux amis ? ricana-t-il, invitant ses partisans à s'avancer.

 **oO** **o oOo oOo**

La porte était ouverte. Sirine n'aurait laissé personne entrer dans sa chambre. C'était le seul endroit où elle pouvait s'isoler. Sans bruit, il passa doucement la tête dans la pièce. Il y avait quelqu'un mais ce n'était pas Sirine. Ni un élève. L'individu n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, trop occupé à fouiller les affaires de Sirine. Pris par surprise, il se retrouva ligoté suite à un _Incercerem_ de Severus. Ce dernier détailla son visage. Severus reconnut l'un des Aurors qui accompagnait Harry. Cela n'était pas possible. Il trouva la bouteille de lait et sentit le goulot. Il reposa la bouteille et menaça l'intrus.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Parlez !

-Je… Je devais juste faire en sorte qu'elle soit isolée.

-En la tuant ?

-Non ! Ca l'aurait juste clouée au lit quelques heures.

-La racine de mandragore mélangée à de la belladone devient un puissant poison mortel ! Même un élève de première année saurait cela !

-Vous voulez dire que…

-Vous avez de la chance qu'elle soit encore en vie. Maintenant je veux savoir la vérité !

-Il… Il a menacé ma famille si je ne le faisais pas !

-Qui ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Mais… mais… je sais que… il la veut car elle détient… quelque chose de précieux, balbutia-t-il.

-Quoi d'autre ?

-Je n'en sais rien !

Agacé, il lui lança un _stupéfix_. Un véritable Auror n'aurait jamais trahi, même par peur de perdre un membre de sa famille. Il pointa sa baguette sur l'individu et lança un _revelio_ qui s'avéra inefficace. Il semblait bien être celui qu'il prétendait. Severus tentait de réfléchir à la situation lorsque son regard se posa sur un objet, posé sur la petite table. Une petite pierre à la forme étrange. Il la prit et comprit aussitôt ce que c'était. La pierre de résurrection ? Impossible ! Pas à Poudlard ! Pas entre les mains de Sirine ! Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle jamais évoqué ? Savait-elle au moins ce que c'était ? Ce qu'elle pouvait faire ?

Il sentit l'adrénaline parcourir ses veines et accélérer les battements de son cœur. Il la fit tourner trois fois dans sa main, un mince espoir au fond de son âme et une silhouette apparut. Lily. Il tomba alors à genoux. Elle acceptait de revenir, juste pour lui. Elle lui souriait. Alors, il laissa les larmes couler. Son plus grand désir, son seul rêve était devant ses yeux. Ce n'était qu'un voile, un fantôme, mais c'était tout de même elle.

- _Severus…_

-Je suis désolé, Lily. Je suis désolé. Tu… Tu es morte à cause de moi.

- _J'ai donné ma vie pour Harry, tu n'es pas coupable. Merci d'avoir aidé et protégé mon fils. Harry est en vie et aura une vie fabuleuse. Severus, tu n'es pas ce que tu penses ê_ tre.

-Tu es la seule personne que j'ai aimée.

- _Je le savais. Tout aurait pu être différent, Severus, mais c'est le passé. Il est temps que tu ouvres ton cœur. L'amour est un don, pas une exigence. S'il se présente à toi, ne le repousse pas. C'est une chose bien trop précieuse._

-C'est trop tard.

- _Seulement si tu le décides. Ta vie n'est pas finie Sev'_.

Elle lui fit un autre sourire.

- _Je suis en paix. Laisse-moi dans le passé, Severus. Et débarrasse-toi de cette pierre._

-Non Lily ! Attends !

Sa main passa à travers la forme qui disparaissait doucement.

Lily lui était apparue. Il avait dit ce qu'il retenait dans son cœur depuis vingt ans et même si cela faisait mal, il en fut presque soulagé. Mais pouvait-on guérir des douleurs du passé aussi facilement ? Un regard vers l'extérieur lui fit comprendre que Poudlard était en danger. Son esprit revint soudain à la réalité. Vu le nombre de sorts lancés, ce n'était pas un simple exercice.

 **oO** **o oOo oOo**

C'était la première fois que Severus allait se retrouver à combattre des mangemorts. Cela avait quelque chose de grisant et d'effrayant à la fois. La gamine des Weasley était là, ainsi que la miss je-sais-tout de gryffondor. Elles l'avaient étonné par leur savoir. Surtout Granger. Pour une enfant de moldus, cela en était presque frustrant. Il se rappela la remontrance de Sirine, en début d'année. _Handicapée_ … Il y avait plusieurs façon d'être handicapée. Ce qui ne se voit pas est pire, cela il le savait. Il avait fait un choix. Il n'agissait plus seulement pour la mémoire de Lily ou pour tenir une promesse. Il agissait pour lui, pour les autres. Par conviction. Des masses noires attirèrent l'attention du professeur.

Encore des Détraqueurs ! Dans le camp de David ! Voilà qui compliquait la tâche. Mais il n'était pas homme à se laisser aller à la peur. Severus Rogue était maître de ses émotions. C'était sa qualité mais aussi son défaut. Dès qu'il atteignit Harry, il vint le seconder pour garder les Détraqueurs à distance.

- _Expecto patronum_ !

Ceux qui purent voir son patronus restèrent stupéfait, à commencer par Rogue. Il avait oublié qu'il ne parvenait plus à créer de patronus assez fort pour qu'il prenne corps. Est-ce le fait d'avoir pu voir l'esprit de Lily ? Quoiqu'il en soit, cette fois, il avait réussi. Mais ce n'était pas sa biche qui était apparu. C'était une stupide licorne. Cela ne le représentait absolument pas.

-Je pensais que le patronus de Rogue était une biche, murmura Hermione.

-Je le croyais aussi. Comment est-ce possible ? s'étonna Ginny.

Harry le comprit. Il se souvint que le patronus de Tonks avait changé quand elle était tombée amoureuse de Lupin. Un grand bouleversement pouvait avoir des répercussions sur la magie d'un sorcier. Etait-il possible que le sévère Rogue ait réussi à ouvrir son cœur ? Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de penser à Rogue. Ils allaient devoir combattre Seth et ses Détraqueurs. Sans compter les mangemorts. Même s'ils n'étaient pas nombreux, ils étaient toujours aussi dangereux. Ron et les autres Aurors n'étaient pas encore là. Ils allaient devoir tenir. Harry resserra son étreinte sur sa baguette, déterminé. Il tiendrait, pour Poudlard et pour la mémoire de ceux qui étaient déjà tombé.

Les sorts valsaient entre leurs têtes, sifflant si prêt de leurs oreilles qu'à chaque fois ils croyaient être touchés. Enfin, Ron et les renforts arrivèrent, équilibrant la bataille.

Cette dernière commença à être à leur avantage. Sentant la situation glisser entre ses doigts Seth battit en retraite.

-Tu as peut-être gagné cette bataille, Potter ! Mais la prochaine fois, tu n'auras pas la chance de survivre !

Il fit un signe et s'envola, suivit de ses partisans. Dolohov s'était encore enfui. Harry rêvait de le voir à Azkaban depuis le meurtre de Remus. Pour Teddy. Dès son retour au bureau des Aurors, il en ferait sa priorité. Seth… il n'avait entendu parlé d'un sorcier de ce nom. Il ressassa ce qu'il lui avait dit. _Faire diversion_ … A quel propos ? Que voulait-il dire ?

La main de Ginny glissa dans la sienne et l'apaisa. Au moins, il n'y avait pas eu de victimes. Des blessés dont s'occupait déjà Hermione et Ron, mais aucune victime.

Le professeur Rogue, lui, était resté immobile comme une statue après le départ de Seth et de ses alliés. Il ne faisait pas attention à la cicatrice de son bras qui s'était enflammé comme jamais. Ce qui inquiétait Severus, c'est qu'il n'avait pas vu David. Harry se tourna vers lui.

-Professeur Rogue, où est Sirine ?

Cela, il ne le savait pas. Quoique…

 **oO** **o oOo oOo**

Essoufflée, Sirine ne savait plus si elle devait continuer à fuir son frère. Elle était aussi désespérée que le jour de la mort de sa mère. David avait réussi à envoyer valser sa baguette. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre. Il lui mordit la main et elle cria de douleur en se laissant tomber au sol et finit par se recroqueviller sur elle-même. David essayait de la tuer. David n'avait aucune pitié. David n'était plus David. Elle ne pouvait plus lutter. Elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle voulait juste… dormir. Elle vit soudain deux jambes se mettre devant elle. Severus. Il l'avait retrouvé. Il allait l'aider. Ou se faire tuer, lui aussi. Elle se releva à cette pensée.

-Sortez d'ici ! ordonna-t-il alors qu'il contrait les attaques de David redevenu humain.

Elle obéit à contre cœur. Elle sentait le poison du serpent se répandre dans ses veines. Mais ce n'était pas aussi douloureux que la trahison de son frère. David avait essayé de la tuer, de sang froid, sans aucun remord. Il n'était plus le jeune garçon insouciant qu'elle avait aimé. Il n'était plus qu'une ombre. La magie l'avait perverti, cela ne pouvait être que cela. A moins que l'amour qu'elle lui portait ne l'avait aveuglé sur sa véritable personnalité? Comment avait-elle pu se tromper à ce point ? Elle sortit la petite fleur lumineuse de Severus qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle et la regarda s'estomper doucement dans sa main, tout comme ses espoirs et sa vie.

Malgré son arrogance, David semblait hésiter face à l'ancien mangemort mais garda la tête haute.

-Le traître !

Il se mit à rire.

-Sais-tu pourquoi ta marque te fait souffrir ? Parce que Seth se venge de ce que tu as fais au seigneur des ténèbres. Il vous réduira tous à néant ! Et rien ni personne ne l'en empêchera !

 _Seth ? Qui est ce Seth à la fin ?_

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander car David prit la fuite en s'envolant à la manière des mangemorts, faisant voler en éclats toutes les fenêtres de la pièce.

Il allait falloir remettre en place toutes les protections et en créer de nouvelles. Brighton était bien plus dangereux qu'il ne le pensait. Sirine !

Quand Severus la retrouva dans le couloir, elle était allongée sur le sol, si blanche.

-Sirine !

Il découvrit la blessure sur sa main gauche. Le regard de la jeune femme restait fixé sur sa fleur dans son autre main.

-Est-ce votre frère qui vous a fait cela ? dit-il en examinant la blessure alors qu'Harry l'avait rejoint avec Ginny.

La lumière de la fleur disparut tout à coup à l'évocation de David.

-Je n'ai pas réussi Severus. David…

-Est-ce une morsure de serpent ?

-Un basilic, je crois, chuchota-t-elle, ne réagissant presque plus au monde qui l'entourait.

-Regardez-moi ! ordonna-t-il

-Severus…

Un basilic… pourquoi un basilic ? Même en taille réduite, son venin était mortel. Il n'avait pas de larmes de Phénix sous la main. C'était le seul antidote connu. Il connaissait une potion capable de ralentir le poison mais la recette qu'il avait réussie à mettre au point jadis était dans son vieux livre des potions. Et il ne se souvenait pas des proportions exactes.

-Potter ! Où est mon livre ?

-Votre livre ?

-Celui du prince au sang mêlé !

-C'est à dire… Je m'en suis débarrassé après avoir blessé Draco. Ginny l'a caché quelque part dans la salle sur demande.

Malefoy lui avait dit que tout ce que contenait la salle sur demande avait été détruit par un Feudeymon. Sirine était condamnée. Elle avait raison, la magie ne pouvait pas tout régler.

-Je l'avais caché dans l'armoire, avoua Ginny.

Harry comprit. Il y avait un mince espoir. Il devait essayer. Il se mit aussitôt à courir jusqu'à la tour d'observation. En tant qu'Auror, même en formation, il était un des seuls à pouvoir transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Cela avait ses avantages d'être le Survivant. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il était revenu, le livre de Rogue entre les mains. Severus ne chercha pas à savoir comment il avait réussi à le récupérer. Il l'avait, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Severus prit Sirine dans ses bras et ils partirent vers la réserve des ingrédients et potions de l'école. Il la déposa au sol et chercha aussitôt les ingrédients que lui dictaient Harry. Sirine essaya de chuchoter quelques mots.

-Professeur ! appela Ginny.

-Pas maintenant !

Il mélangea ses ingrédients avec dextérité et rapidité.

-Professeur elle veut vous parler ! retenta Ginny.

Rogue amena la potion qu'il avait réussit à faire et la fit boire à Sirine qui sentit aussitôt son effet. La douleur augmentait moins rapidement. Elle se savait cependant perdue à long terme.

Harry et Ginny sentirent qu'ils étaient de trop et sortirent de la pièce.

-Est-ce que cela va la sauver ?

-C'est une morsure de basilic. Il faut des larmes de Phénix pour guérir. Il n'existe pas d'autre antidote.

C'était une façon de dire que non, elle n'allait pas survivre. Harry se sentait tellement coupable. Soudain, l'esprit de Ginny s'éclaira.

-Hagrid !

Elle attrapa la main de son petit ami qui n'avait pas encore totalement repris son souffle et l'obligea à la suivre.

Severus n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était seul avec Sirine dans la pièce.

-Vous ne pouvez pas me sauver cette fois, Severus. C'est étrange, je n'avais jamais eu peur de la mort. Mais j'éprouve soudain tellement de regrets.

Elle retira son collier tant bien que mal et le mit dans la main de Severus. Il ne dit rien mais comprit ce que cela voulait dire : qu'elle acceptait sa mort et qu'elle lui passait le flambeau.

-J'ai l'impression… que vous avez changé…

-Grace à vous, Sirine. Grace à vous, reconnut-il.

Il caressa sa joue. Le spectre de la mort de Lily repointait son nez. L'impuissance le rendait fou. Elle aussi, il l'allait la perdre. Il n'avait pas été capable de la protéger. Elle comptait sur son savoir, son expérience. Mais cela n'avait pas suffi.

-Seaclead ?

-Il s'accroche.

-J'aurais peut-être dû prendre un phénix, plutôt qu'un fléreur, ironisa-t-elle.

Il chercha quoi faire et quoi lui dire, alors que des larmes coulaient le long des joues pâles de Sirine.

-Severus… j'ai peur.

-Je suis là. Je reste là.

Il la regarda tomber dans l'inconscience sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

Harry et Ginny entrèrent soudain en trombe dans la pièce. Harry tendit à Rogue une petite fiole.

-Ce sont les dernières larmes de Fumseck, haleta-t-il. Je ne sais pas s'il y en aura assez.

Des larmes de Phénix ! Comment Potter avait-il pu se procurer un bien aussi précieux ?

-Je ne vous demanderais pas comment vous avez pu entrer en possession de ceci.

Rogue en déposa sans attendre sur la blessure et en vit aussitôt les effets. Sirine resta cependant inconsciente.

 **oO** **o oOo oOo**

Une ambiance particulière régnait dans l'atmosphère de Poudlard, le lendemain.

Les élèves étaient tous dans la grande salle, les Aurors surveillant les entrées et venus. Le traître avait été emmené au ministère pour être interrogé bien que Severus soit sûr qu'il lui avait dit tout ce qu'il savait. Le guérisseur de Pré-au-lard était venu à l'école et avait dit que Sirine était en bonne voie mais que sa main prendrait du temps à guérir à cause du venin de serpent. Harry en était soulagé d'autant plus qu'il se sentait coupable de n'avoir rien vu venir. Pourtant, les pions s'étaient mis en place et sans Rogue, Sirine serait morte et lui n'aurait jamais pu se regarder dans une glace. Quel pitoyable Auror il allait faire !

Il fixait le vide au dehors quand le professeur Rogue le rejoignit dans le couloir où il s'était réfugié.

-Potter. Je dois vous remettre quelque chose.

Il sortit la pierre enroulée dans un mouchoir. Harry la reconnut et se demanda comment Rogue avait pu l'avoir en sa possession et s'il l'avait utilisé.

-Il faut la détruire mais je ne sais pas comment, dit Harry en n'osant pas toucher l'objet.

Il croyait vraiment qu'elle serait perdue à jamais.

-C'est de la magie puissante. Presque indestructible, reconnut Rogue.

Harry referma le mouchoir sur la pierre de résurrection.

-Je vais m'en débarrasser. Je sais où la cacher. Personne ne doit savoir qu'elle existe vraiment. Si elle devait tomber entre de mauvaises mains…

Le professeur acquiesça. Enfin du bon sens chez ce garçon. Décidément, la vie d'adulte lui réussissait pas trop mal. Lily… elle serait fière de lui. Elle est fière de lui. Et c'était un peu grâce à lui, Rogue. Alors, il repensa à Sirine. Elle allait avoir besoin d'aide. Il se jura intérieurement de continuer à la protéger autant des autres que d'elle-même. Et tant pis pour la vision de l'Epouvantard.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

En ouvrant les yeux, elle comprit aux picotements de sa main qu'elle n'était pas morte. Fatiguée, las et détruite mais vivante. Elle distingua Rogue assis à coté du lit qui la regardait sans mot dire. Elle remarqua alors la boule couchée sur son lit. Le fléreur s'était lové contre elle. Il était en vie.

-Seaclaid ! Mon bébé !

Elle serra l'animal contre elle qui lui câlina le visage. Elle jeta ensuite un regard à Severus toujours prostré dans le silence.

-Merci Severus, réussit-elle à dire entre ses larmes. Vous l'avez sauvé.

Il lui fit juste un signe de tête puis se leva et s'apprêta à sortir.

-Attendez Severus. Restez encore un peu.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée. Vous devez vous reposer.

Il mit une main dans sa poche et en ressortit son collier qu'il lui rendit. Elle hésita un instant et le remit autour de son cou. Son fardeau. Sa punition. Son héritage.

Il resta quelques minutes sans parler. Que pouvait-il lui dire ?

-Vous avez raison, dit-il soudain pour rompre le silence.

-A quel propos ?

-Quand vous avez dit que vous n'étiez pas Lily et que vous ne vouliez pas lui ressembler.

-Lily était sans doute une sorcière admirable. Moi, je suis Sirine. Juste Sirine.

Aucun des deux n'osait se regarder vraiment en face.

-Lily est mon passé, je ne peux le nier. Elle sera toujours…

Il s'arrêta. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de cela, même avec elle.

-Je le sais. Je comprends.

Elle préféra changer de sujet.

-Est-ce que David… a été retrouvé ?

-Pas plus que Seth.

-Je dois le retrouver. Et le ramener à la raison.

-C'est une tache impossible. Il a essayé de vous tuer, rappela-t-il.

-Sous sa forme d'animagus.

-Cela ne change rien.

-Me demandez-vous de tuer mon propre frère ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

-Le feriez-vous si vous saviez que la vie d'innocents était en jeu ? répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

-Je préférerais ne pas devoir faire ce choix.

Elle descendit du lit, s'approcha de Severus et l'embrassa sur le front, réveillant en lui un feu et un espoir qu'il croyait éteint à jamais.


End file.
